Le soleil va se coucher
by xxxNaeliaxxx
Summary: L'été a tout chamboulé, et dans la tête de Drago, rien n'est plus clair...Dumbledore charge Hermione de lui donner des cours de soutien. Mensonges, trahisons, complots, pari... rien ne sera plus comme avant.
1. Prologue

**Et voilà, je me lance dans ma première fanfiction. Le couple Drago/Hermione bien sûr ^^ Attendez-vous à une histoire pleine de rebondissements !**

**Bonne lecture, et lâchez vos reviews**

**Disclaimer : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient (à part Naïssa), je me base sur les livres de J.K. Rowling. Pareil pour les lieux. Pour l'histoire, elle est de ma composition, excepté bien sûr quelques détails du livre.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1 -****Rentrée étrange**

Non...il ne voulait pas pleurer...il ne _devait _pas pleurer...Sinon, tout serait fichu, son père pourrait se moquer de lui une fois de plus, et cette idée le révoltait.

Drago retint donc ses larmes, tournant un peu la tête pour ne pas croiser le regard glacial de son père. La nouvelle qui l'avait tant attristé ne semblait pas atteindre son père ; sa mère, Narcissa, venait de mourir, soi-disant d'une crise cardiaque. Mais Drago avait très bien vu son père battre sa mère jusque tard dans la nuit, la veille. Ecœuré par tant de cruauté, sentant la haine et la tristesse l'envahir, il réprima un haut-le-cœur puis se retira dans ses appartements, après avoir poliment demandé la permission de disposer.

Drago s'effondra sur son lit. Il ne devait pas pleurer, ce n'était pas digne d'un Malefoy. Il déversa donc sa haine sur son oreiller qui explosa. Il vit sa baguette posée dans un merveilleux étui d'argent serti d'émeraudes, posé sur le secrétaire. Il soupira en pensant à la rentrée, qui aurait lieu le lendemain. Pansy Parkison, cette face de bouledogue, allait encore lui couper la circulation du bras en s'y accrochant telle une sangsue, ainsi que les deux babouins Crabbe et Goyle. Et puis il y aurait Potter aussi...

Rien qu'en pensant à ce nom, Drago eut une grimace de dégoût...le balafré allait encore lui chercher des noises, lui, sa Belette et la Sang-de-bourbe...

Il eut un sourire carnassier en se remémorant le visage de cette dernière ; il était bien décidé à la faire souffrir comme elle le méritait cette année... Et ses amis ne seraient pas tout le temps là pour la sauver...

A cette pensée, Drago fut en quelque sorte soulagé ; l'honneur des Malefoy ne serait pas perdu. Ses yeux gris ouragan pétillaient presque d'impatience, tandis que Drago se demandait quel supplice il allait pouvoir affliger à Hermione...

Sur ces pensées reposantes, le jeune Serpentard s'endormit.

- DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGG !!

- Hrmm...marmonna Drago, toujours de bonne humeur le matin.

- DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGG !!

CHBANGGGG !! Le réveil reçut un puissant coup de poing et alla s'exploser par terre.

« Il aura pas tenu longtemps, celui-là » se dit Drago tout en s'habillant rapidement. Il était déjà tard et il devait rejoindre la gare le plus rapidement possible.

Il fit sa valise d'un coup de baguette magique, attrapa une pomme au passage et sortit de la maison. Son père était là, froid, digne et droit. Il regarda son fils de haut, lui attrapa violemment le poignet et ils transplanèrent.

Cinq secondes plus tard, ils étaient à la gare, quai 9 ¾. Drago entra rapidement dans le train, tirant sa lourde valise noire, sans un regard en arrière vers son père. De plus, il fuyait toute rencontre, particulièrement celle de Pansy. Il se sentait las, las de ne pas avoir de famille à qui parler, las de n'avoir que pour amis des caniches à ses pieds... Il se ressaisit ; ce qu'il pouvait être bête ; tout le monde se prosternait à ses pieds, le sort l'avait voulu, tout simplement parce qu'il était un Malefoy. Drago eut un regard froid vers son père qui le regardait, du quai. Ce regard, il l'avait hérité directement de Lucius. Ce qu'il lui en voulait, d'avoir gâché ainsi sa jeunesse, en lui volant sa mère...

- MON DRAGONICHOU !! cria une voix suraiguë.

Drago sursauta, tiré de ses pensées. Oh non, pensa-t-il, pas elle, pas déjà !

Pansy Parkinson se jeta dans ses bras, et Drago put admirer le nouveau bourrelet qu'elle s'était fait.

- Pansy, enlève tes sales pattes de bouledogue de ma chemise, dit-il d'un ton glacial, sans réplique.

- Ce que tu as pu me manquer ! s'écria Pansy, sans s'occuper de la remarque de son Dragonichou.

- Tiens, c'est bête, c'est pas réciproque ! persifla-t-il.

- Tu dois être terrrrrriblement stressé pour me parler ainsi, dit Pansy en lui adressant un regard compatissant, provoquant un vif agacement chez Drago, qui - en passant - étouffait.

Hors de lui, n'y tenant plus, celui-ci l'envoya d'un geste brusque par terre, une expression de profond dégoût sur le visage.

- Que les choses soient bienclaires. Je ne suis PAS ton Dragonichou, ni TON Drago pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne suis PAS un objet. N'oublie pas que je suis un Malefoy, de sang pur, de la lignée la plus pure, et si tu t'avises de me toucher ne serait-ce qu'une fois de plus, tu seras immédiatement réduite en poussière, et ce sans pitié. Ai-je été clair ? hurla Drago.

Il était terrifiant, droit, glacial, avec ce regard gris si dur, et sa voix imposante. Pansy ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il ressemblait vraiment à son père.

En effet, Drago avait changé durant l'été. Sa personnalité s'était affirmée, et il n'était pas bon de le mettre en colère. Beaucoup s'en étaient tirés de justesse. Ses yeux avaient quelle chose de pétrifiant, et sa voix froide était angoissante. En fait, il avait renforcé sa façade. Et si avant, les autres avaient peur de lui car ils craignaient pour leur réputation et leur manque de répartie, c'était maintenant pour une autre raison qu'ils en avaient peur : en sa présence, on avait la sensation qu'un pas de travers conduirait directement à la tombe. Et son absence de réaction était parfois encore plus effrayante. On ne pouvait jamais savoir ce qu'il pensait, et quels plans il créait continuellement.

Quant au physique, le jeune homme avait plutôt évolué. Ses cheveux blonds avaient un peu poussé, avec quelques mèches rebelles qui cachaient ses yeux d'un gris acier. Il avait encore grandi, et était maintenant très musclé, grâce à tout le sport qu'il avait fait cet été. En somme, sa réputation de plus bel homme de Poudlard allait être multipliée par cent.

**************....................**

De leur côté, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna et Neville étaient tous dans le même compartiment, riant et discutant joyeusement, pressés d'arriver dans « leur maison ». Ils s'échangeaient des anecdotes de leurs vacances, se chamaillaient et s'attaquaient à coup de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue. Harry et Ron avaient beaucoup grandi, les cheveux de Ginny avaient poussé, mais s'il y en avait une qui avait vraiment changé, c'était bien Hermione. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs qu'avant les vacances, mais ils n'avaient plus leur aspect broussailleux ; ils ondulaient maintenant en boucles soyeuses, d'un beau brun aux doux reflets dorés. Sa peau était légèrement hâlée par le soleil d'Italie, où elle avait passé ses vacances, ses vêtements la rendaient plus féminine ; elle avait repoussé les vieux pulls informes et les pantalons trop longs et avait refait sa garde-robe. Aujourd'hui, elle était vêtue d'une mini-jupe (un peu longue quand même, elle avait pris exprès la taille au-dessus) noire, plissée, avec pour haut un débardeur et un pull blanc qui dévoilait une épaule. Elle s'était détaché les cheveux, qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Ses yeux ambrés brillaient, tant elle était pressée de reprendre les cours avec ses amis. Ses amis l'avaient complimenté au sujet de son apparence, sauf Ron, qui semblait horriblement gêné. Elle lui rendit un sourire éclatant et ses joues s'empourprèrent.

Les origines de ce brusque changement étaient du à des réflexions qu'elle avait reçues l'année précédente, concernant le fait qu'elle était « coincée ». Et si elle était restée à peu près la même à l'intérieur, elle avait plus confiance en son physique désormais, grâce aux nombreux conseils d'une Italienne qu'elle avait rencontrée à Milan.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à quai, ils enfilèrent rapidement leur robe de sorcier par-dessus leurs vêtements – ils avaient oublié de le faire avant - et sortirent leur valise, la cage d'Hedwige maladroitement accrochée à la malle d'Harry.

Les amis prirent une diligence, Harry fixant étrangement les Sombrals, et ils arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard au château. Après la répartition des élèves de première année, un peu ennuyeux après 5 ans passés au château, les applaudissements, et les regards défiants entre les maisons, ainsi que le traditionnel discours de Dumbledore, les élèves attaquèrent le repas. Les amis s'y donnèrent à cœur joie, surtout Ron qui semblait capable d'avaler un troupeau de Géants.

Drago, lui, ne mangeait pas. Il n'avait pas touché à son assiette, le cœur lourd et les pensées obscures. Il ressentait une extrême solitude en voyant les autres rire ainsi. Il soupira et tourna les yeux vers la table des Gryffondors. Il eut un sourire en coin lorsqu'il vit le balafré, la belette et la Sang-de-bourbe. Il allait bien s'amuser cette année. Sur cette pensée, il quitta la table, sous le regard étonné de ses «amis» qui n'en étaient qu'au hors-d'œuvre. Pansy allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais Malefoy la stoppa d'un regard. La froideur de ces yeux gris perle suffit à la faire taire. La table le laissa donc partir en silence. Il sortit de la salle sous le regard inquiet de Dumbledore, et descendit quatre à quatre les marches menant au dortoir vert et argent.

******....................**

.De son côté, Hermione ne mangeait pas non plus. Cette année, elle devrait passer les ASPIC, et cette pensée la terrifiait déjà. Ses amis avaient beau lui dire qu'elle devait se détendre, et que les cours ne commençaient que le lendemain, elle décida d'aller relire ses livres. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la Grande Salle, elle vit l'escalier obscur menant aux cachots. Elle frissonna en s'imaginant vivre là-bas. Cependant, la curiosité la poussa à aller voir comment c'était ; bien entendu, elle y était déjà allée, mais seulement pour les cours de Rogue, dans le premier cachot. Elle se promenait donc dans le couloir obscur, lorsqu'elle vit une ombre par terre. Elle leva les yeux et vit une silhouette dans l'obscurité, assise sur le sol de pierre froide. La curiosité étant plus forte que sa raison, elle s'approcha et vit...

- Malefoy ? s'exclama-t-elle de surprise. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là lui ?

Drago se releva d'un bond, et la gratifia d'un regard terrifiant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Granger ? demanda-t-il abruptement.

- Je...hum...balbutia la jeune fille.

- Dégage, tu n'as rien à faire ici, sale petite Sang-de-bourbe ! s'énerva-t-il.

Hermione se demandait pourquoi il s'énervait aussi vite. C'est alors qu'elle vit une larme perler au coin de l'œil du Serpentard.

- Heu...tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle. Elle se figea aussitôt, se rendant compte de l'absurdité de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle appréhenda soudain la réaction de Malefoy. Un Malefoy en colère n'était jamais très beau à voir. Et quelque chose semblait avoir changé en lui, cet été, comme s'il avait subitement pris quelques années. Il était vraiment effrayant, une aura glaciale l'entourant, et bien plus grand qu'elle en plus.

Elle recula d'un pas, et sentit le mur derrière elle. Drago, lui, impassible, avait une expression terrible sur le visage. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle et murmura :

- Fais attention à toi, Granger...on ne se moque pas d'un Malefoy aussi facilement.

Ce murmure avait quelque chose d'angoissant, qui pétrifia Hermione.

Elle qui avait l'habitude de se défendre, ne pouvait plus sortir un mot. Drago avait beaucoup changé, on eut dit son père en plus jeune. Malgré tout, elle lisait de la tristesse au fond de ses yeux.

Drago se retourna subitement et disparut dans l'obscurité du couloir.

Hermione, elle, était toujours sous le choc. Elle avait eu tellement peur ! D'habitude, elle réagissait du tac au tac, et l'envoyait rapidement se faire cuire un œuf. Mais son regard gris l'avait comme hypnotisée...pourquoi avait-elle ainsi perdu tous ses moyens ?

Elle reprit ses esprits et monta au dortoir des Gryffondor, encore un peu perturbée, se promettant qu'elle ne mettrait plus jamais les pieds aux cachots.

Elle regarda alors l'emploi du temps que lui avait donné McGonagall. Oh non...Le lendemain, elle commençait par deux heures de Potions avec les Serpentards !

**

* * *

**

**Voili voilou, lâchez vos reviews ! Ce châpitre est assez court mais ce n'est qu'un Prologue en quelque sorte !**


	2. Premier jour Premières émotions

**Chapitre II -**** Premier jour - premières émotions**

Hermione bâilla. Il était 6h30, et elle voulait absolument se lever tôt afin d'être parfaitement prête pour attaquer le double-cours de potions qui suivait. Elle s'étira comme un chat et se leva, les yeux bouffis mais d'excellente humeur. Un flash lui rappela alors la rencontre de la veille avec Malefoy. L'idée de le revoir ce matin ne la séduisait que très moyennement. Avec du recul, elle se rendit compte qu'il avait beaucoup changé. Il était plus froid (et ce n'était pas peu dire), plus grave, plus terrifiant. Et surtout, il était beau à tomber.

Hermione secoua la tête. A quoi servait l'apparence, si elle dissimulait un cœur de glace ? Elle n'était pas comme toutes les autres pimbêches, et ne comptait certainement pas se mettre à fantasmer sur cet homme sans cœur. D'ailleurs, elle se demandait comment quiconque pouvait avoir assez peu d'amour-propre pour se laisser manipuler par cet idiot…

_Mais il pleurait, _se dit-elle. Lui qui ne flanchait pourtant jamais – plutôt mourir ! - qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver ?

Elle prit une bonne douche brûlante et s'habilla selon ses nouveaux principes ; être à peu près branchée. Elle mit un simple jean moulant et évasé en bas, un débardeur rosé un peu décolleté et des sandales noires avec quelques centimètres de talon. Elle enfila à regret sa robe noire de sorcière par-dessus le tout. Vint le moment de s'attaquer à ses cheveux. Elle les démêla sans grand peine, et décida de se les lisser. Une fois cette opération finie, elle se les attacha en un rapide chignon d'où tombaient plusieurs mèches, et tenta le tout pour le tout en mettant un très léger gloss, un peu de blush et un chouia de mascara normal qui allongeait tout de même considérablement ses cils. Satisfaite, elle sortit enfin du dortoir pour rejoindre ses amis en cours ; il était trop tard pour le petit-déjeuner, sa toilette avait duré trop longtemps. Elle n'avait décidément pas l'habitude de se maquiller, elle était trop lente. Et dans les couloirs, elle redoutait un peu les regards des autres, persuadée qu'on la dévisageait.

La jeune femme descendit en frissonnant dans les sous-sols, mais se retrouva seule devant la porte du cachot ; elle était en avance d'une demi-heure. Elle aurait mieux fait d'aller manger un peu, mais son estomac était noué. Cinq minutes après son arrivée, elle entendit des bruits de pas. Souriante, elle se retourna, pressée de voir ses amis. Le regard qu'elle croisa alors la refroidit quelque peu.

- Granger. Toujours à traîner dans les cachots. Que fais-tu ici ? demanda Malefoy de sa voix inexpressive.

Cette fois-ci, Hermione ne comptait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Malheureusement, sa répartie laissait à désirer – elle se jura de s'améliorer plus tard…

- Ce n'est pas ton couloir, il me semble. Au cas où ta mémoire de poisson rouge l'aurait déjà oublié, ce qui ne m'étonnerait guère, j'ai cours de potions dans 25 minutes. Et toi, que fais-tu ici ? Pansy t'as laissé tombé pour une autre fouine ?

Malefoy garda un visage impassible, cependant, on lisait clairement la rage dans ses yeux gris ouragan.

- Miss Je-sais-tout aurait-elle oublié que ma salle commune se trouve au bout du couloir ? demanda-t-il, avec un petit sourire en coin.

Hermione se sentit rougir, et essaya de prendre un ton détaché.

- Et Pansy ? Elle est restée dans ton lit ?

Elle vit Malefoy se crisper.

- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de sortir avec un bouledogue, merci de t'en inquiéter. Mais tu peux continuer à fréquenter la belette si ça t'enchante.

Piquée à vif, Hermione répliqua :

- Ron n'est pas une belette, il est mon meilleur ami, et je te défends de parler de lui comme ça, sale fouine !

- Ton meilleur ami...je te croyais plus perspicace, Granger, dit-il avec un sourire ironique.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tu n'as jamais connu l'amitié, et tu te permets de juger la mienne ! riposta la jeune femme, piquée au vif.

Hermione vit la veine de la tempe du jeune homme palpiter, sa mâchoire se serrer... Malgré tout, il resta calme.

- Ce que tu peux être aveugle. C'est affligeant, dit-il sarcastiquement. Il a le béguin pour toi, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de ta face de Sang-de-bourbe.

Devant son air étonné, il ajouta :

- Observe-le un peu plus, tu verras bien. Au fait, toute l'école est au courant, Parvati et Lavande ne parlent que de ça.

- Ne me parle pas comme ça, répondit Hermione, troublée. Et pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ?

Drago eut l'air d'hésiter. C'est vrai, il ne savait plus comment il en était arrivé à en parler.

La jeune Gryffondor avait toujours plus ou moins douté des sentiments véritables de Ron pour elle, mais elle avait bien trop peu confiance en elle pour admettre qu'il pourrait l'apprécier…autrement. Devant le silence de son interlocuteur, Hermione ajouta :

- Tu es jaloux, c'est ça ? avec un sourire ironique.

- Jaloux de l'amour d'une belette pour une sang-de-bourbe...pitoyable. Tu n'es vraiment pas aussi intelligente qu'il n'y paraît, répliqua-t-il d'un ton froid.

Hermione ne savait plus quoi dire.

- Et toi, tu es dérangé. Tu crois que le monde fonctionne comme ça ? Que tu peux blesser les gens juste pour le plaisir ? Tu te trompes lourdement, Malefoy. Tu ressembles vraiment à ton père.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Malefoy donna un violent coup de poing dans le mur sur lequel était appuyée Hermione. Le poing en sang, la tête un peu baissée, ses cheveux cachant ses yeux gris, il était terrifiant. Hermione, accolée au mur, dont la tête n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du poing de Drago, sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait ? Drago releva la tête, et la regarda dans les yeux. Puis il murmura :

- Tu crois vraiment que tu vas pouvoir t'en tirer à chaque fois, sale sang-de-bourbe...Tes amis ne pourront pas toujours te sauver...Fais bien attention à toi, Granger, ou tout cela pourrait très mal finir... Tu joues avec le feu, Granger…prends garde à ne pas te brûler les ailes…

- Hermione !

Celle-ci fut soulagée d'entendre la voix d'Harry, qui courait vers elle, baguette en main. Il fut étonné de voir Malefoy, si proche de son amie, mais qui n'avait pas l'air de lui vouloir du bien. La jeune fille semblait terrorisée.

- Lâche-la tout de suite, Malefoy, cracha Harry.

- Mais je ne la tiens pas, répondit simplement Drago. Il releva un peu les yeux et fixa la jeune femme entre ses mèches de cheveux blonds.

Harry vit alors son poing ensanglanté, et comprit qu'il était furieux. Il se demandait ce qu'avait pu faire la jeune Gryffondor pour le mettre dans un état pareil, mais ce n'était pas son problème. Il alla lentement chercher Hermione, et ils reculèrent un peu, la baguette d'Harry toujours pointée vers le Serpentard. Celui-ci n'avait pas cillé. Il se redressa, semblant inconscient de la blessure de sa main puis, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, il dit à Hermione :

- Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit...

Hermione tressaillit, et fut presque soulagée de voir Rogue arriver et ouvrir la classe, suivi de la troupe d'élèves.

Pendant le cours, Hermione avait pour binôme Harry, qui ne voulait plus la lâcher en présence de Malefoy. La jeune femme ne cessait de se remémorer les événements qui venaient d'avoir lieu. C'était étrange, comme Drago avait été furieux d'être comparé à son père... Elle avait toujours pensé qu'il souhaitait devenir comme lui. Il lui ressemblait de plus en plus ! Elle osa regarder le jeune Serpentard, qui semblait perdu dans de sombres pensées. Sa main saignait toujours abondamment, et elle eut presque pitié de lui. Il leva la tête et croisa son regard. Elle détourna aussitôt les yeux, écarlate, et aida Harry qui ne s'en sortait pas avec la préparation de la potion.

A la fin du cours, Hermione était fière d'avoir réalisé une potion d'un bleu azur. Certes, son élixir aurait dû être bleu nuit, mais tous les autres binômes obtenaient une mixture verdâtre et fumante. Elle rendit sa fiole à Rogue qui ne daigna pas la regarder, puis alla nettoyer son plan de travail. Elle ne put cependant s'empêcher d'observer Malefoy lorsqu'il alla rendre sa potion...qui était d'un rose fuchsia. Il semblait ailleurs, et sa potion en avait considérablement souffert. Rogue ne fit aucune remarque, mais on voyait nettement la colère dans ses yeux ; un Serpentard avait humilié sa maison. C'est alors qu'Hermione s'aperçut que Drago boitait. Surprenant son regard, le jeune homme fit mine de marcher normalement, mais cet effort lui arracha une grimace de douleur.

Malefoy fut le premier à sortir du cours. Le prochain était métamorphose. Si tous les élèves transformaient sans grand mal leur escargot en cafard, Malefoy, lui, ne produisit qu'un tas informe verdâtre et peu ragoûtant. Il se vit enlever 5 points à sa maison pour le peu d'efforts qu'il fournissait, mais il ne broncha pas. Hermione commençait à se poser des questions, mais elle n'en fit rien paraître et se concentra sur les cours. Ceux-ci s'enchaînèrent, plutôt faciles pour l'ensemble de la classe mais où Drago n'obtenait que des critiques. Il s'attira bien des moqueries de la part des élèves auxquelles il ne prêta pas attention.

Le soir vint et, soulagée, Hermione rejoignit des amis dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Le Serpentard qui s'obstinait à occuper ses pensées était à table, mais il ne touchait à rien. Il semblait terriblement fatigué et déprimé. Il se leva alors, et sortit rapidement de la pièce. Curieuse, Hermione inventa une excuse à ses amis – elle était très fatiguée et devait se reposer – et se leva à son tour de table. Elle suivit discrètement le jeune Serpentard jusqu'au moment où il s'assit dans un escalier désert. C'est alors qu'elle éternua. Paniquée, elle voulut courir se cacher mais elle était tétanisée et ne pouvait bouger.

- Hermione, cesse de me suivre, murmura le jeune homme d'une voix rauque.

Celle-ci fut surprise qu'il l'appelle par son prénom.

- Je...hum...Oh mon dieu ! s'écria-t-elle.

Elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche, d'effroi. Le pan de robe de Drago était relevé, laissant entrevoir une cheville violette enflée et ensanglantée. Elle semblait également tordue, et l'on pouvait voir une entaille sur tout le dessus du pied. Des interrogations se bousculèrent dans son esprit. Comment, par qui, pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui avait pu causer une blessure pareille ? Comme si la cheville avait été cognée, puis cassée, puis entaillée…c'était horrible à voir.

Hermione, affolée, se mit à parler très vite et très fort, lui posant une série de questions auxquelles il n'avait pas le temps de répondre.

- Shhtt... Tais-toi ! murmura-t-il, paniqué. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'on le voie ainsi, et les cris de la jeune Gryffondor risquaient d'alerter les autres élèves. Hermione s'assit soudain devant le Serpentard, observant la blessure. Celui-ci rejeta sa robe sur son pied.

- Il faut aller chercher quelqu'un ! Viens, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie ! s'écria-t-elle.

Drago, ne sachant comment la faire taire, lui plaqua une main sur la bouche. Rien à faire, elle se contenta de lui mordre sauvagement les doigts et de continuer à parler. Drago réfléchit rapidement à comment il pourrait la faire taire. L'assommer serait une très mauvaise idée, et de toute façon elle parlerait une fois réveillée. Rien ne lui vint à l'esprit, et il commençait à entendre des élèves sortir de la Grande Salle. Désespéré, le jeune homme n'eut pas le choix.

Il l'embrassa...Longuement, pour qu'elle soit assez ébahie... La tête lui tournait, sous l'effet de la douleur et du dégoût, mais, au moins, elle se taisait, trop abasourdie pour parler. Lorsqu'il détacha enfin ses lèvres d'elle, il se demanda ce qu'il allait faire pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas d'idées à son sujet ; il la haïssait de toute son âme, et ce baiser lui avait arraché le cœur. Si son père venait à l'apprendre…

- Maintenant, écoute-moi bien, dit-il rapidement. Je vais très bien, ma cheville n'est qu'écorchée, et je n'irai certainement pas à l'infirmerie.

Il poursuivit d'un ton glacial, son regard redevenu dur :

- Tu n'es qu'une sang-de-bourbe et pour rien au monde je ne t'embrasserais de mon plein gré, c'est clair ? Je voulais juste te faire taire. Maintenant tu vas retourner à ton dortoir, moi au mien, et je te préviens que si tu tentes de révéler ce qu'il s'est passé à qui que ce soit, tu le paieras cher, très cher.

Sur ce, il se leva en chancelant et partit.

Hermione reprenait lentement ses esprits. Tout s'était déroulé très vite, trop vite. Merlin, Drago l'avait embrassée ! Le monde semblait s'écrouler autour d'elle. Au moins, elle savait qu'il n'avait fait ça que pour qu'elle se taise ; il n'y avait rien derrière. Encore heureux ! Elle repensa à sa blessure, et eut un haut-le-cœur qu'elle réprima. Que lui était-il donc arrivé, pour que son pied soit dans cet état-là ? Son père qu'il haïssait tant l'avait-il battu ? Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça à son propre fils ? Ca n'avait pas de sens…

Déboussolée, encore sous le choc de ce baiser et de la réplique glaciale qui avait suivi, la jeune femme se leva et se rendit à son dortoir.

Cette nuit-là, elle ne dormit que très peu.

**

* * *

**

**Voilà ! Bon, je dois avouer que je ne passe pas beaucoup de temps à écrire ma fic et que du coup les chapitres ne sont pas très longs. De plus, je ne me foule pas énormément pour le vocabulaire etc…, mais j'espère que c'est pas trop nul quand même ^^**

**Merci pour vos reviews qui me font très plaisir, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos critiques, positives ou non. Alors, que pensez-vous de ce baiser ? ^^ Faut dire, Hermione peut être lourde quand elle s'y met =P**


	3. Pour des notes

**Chapitre III -**** Pour des notes**

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se leva de bonne heure. Son cerveau se remit en marche un peu trop rapidement à son goût, et les souvenirs de la soirée de la veille lui revinrent à l'esprit. Elle aurait tant souhaité oublier ce moment...Elle avait _embrassé_ son pire ennemi ! Drago Malefoy, Serpentard, méprisant les Gryffondor, surtout ceux de parents moldus ! Il l'avait ensuite virée avec un certain manque de tact, qui avait semé le trouble dans son esprit ; à quoi jouait-il ? Elle était un peu énervée et vexée de s'être laissée manipulée et contrôlée si facilement. Un petit baiser de rien du tout, et hop, elle se taisait. Bon, c'est vrai, ce n'était pas qu'un « petit baiser de rien du tout »… Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle était complètement perdue sur le comportement qu'elle devait adopter face au Serpentard.

Fatiguée, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle sourit mentalement en se disant, « Au moins, il embrasse bien ! », mais c'était une bien maigre consolation. Ce n'était pas vraiment le premier baiser qu'elle aurait rêvé d'avoir. Une bonne douche chaude lui changea les idées, et cacha quelque peu ses cernes, dues à son insomnie. Ce jour-ci, elle ne soigna pas son look, de peur que Malefoy croie qu'elle se faisait belle pour lui. Elle craignait plus que tout de croiser son regard glacé, et elle s'inquiétait des représailles qui risquaient d'avoir lieu.

La jeune Gryffondor rejoignit ses amis à la table rouge et or, et se força à avaler un petit-déjeuner en feignant d'avoir bien dormi. Elle ne prit pas vraiment part aux discussions de ses amis, perdue dans ses pensées. Risquant un regard vers la table des Serpentard, elle s'aperçut que Malefoy ne mangeait toujours pas. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il n'avait rien avalé. Mais Hermione s'en fichait. Il s'était bien assez moqué d'elle auparavant pour qu'elle s'inquiète de sa santé et se prosterne à ses pieds. Elle ne jeta plus un seul regard aux verts et argents et rit de bon cœur avec ses amis.

La journée passa vite, et Drago collectionnait les « T », notes signifiants « Troll », alors que d'habitude, il était le second de la classe (après Granger bien sûr). Il ratait tous ses exercices et ne s'en souciait guère ; qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien lui changer ? Sa vie n'était que pure perte de temps. Et puis, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à l'horrible soirée de la veille. Pourvu que Granger ne se fasse pas d'idées à son sujet !

Dumbledore, mis au courant de la chute de notes du jeune Serpentard, vint le chercher à la sortie des cours. A son plus grand étonnement, Hermione fut priée par le directeur de l'accompagner. Terrorisée par l'idée qu'ils aient pu être vus ensemble la veille, la jeune femme avait une boule dans la gorge, et sentait son estomac se nouer. Drago et elle s'efforçaient de regarder droit devant eux, s'ignorant parfaitement.

Une fois passée la gargouille dont le mot de passe était Bertie Crochue, le petit groupe grimpa les escaliers qui menaient au bureau du directeur et s'y installèrent, éblouis par la puissante lumière qui en émanait. La pièce était telle qu'Hermione l'avait toujours imaginée, remplie d'objets intrigants qui éveillèrent sa curiosité. Elle s'en détacha à regret. Chacun prit un siège, Drago et Hermione se tournant presque le dos, et Dumbledore prit la parole :

« - Je pense que vous savez pour quelle raison je vous ai convoqués ? demanda le vieil homme doucement.

Aucun des deux ne répondit. Ce fut à Malefoy que le directeur s'adressa d'abord.

- Drago, j'...

- Monsieur Malefoy, le coupa l'intéressé.

Si Hermione afficha un air outré, Dumbledore se contenta de sourire, et reprit :

- Monsieur Malefoy, j'ai appris que vos notes étaient en chute libre depuis la rentrée.

Hermione sentit la pression s'échapper d'un coup ; c'était uniquement pour les notes qu'ils étaient ici ! Mais, alors, pourquoi était-elle présente elle aussi ?

- Vous êtes parfaitement conscient que cette 7e année à Poudlard sera déterminante pour votre futur emploi.

Malefoy semblait trouver son destin sûr et tout tracé, mais le professeur ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'exprimer.

- Aussi, poursuivit-il, vos professeurs et moi-même avons songé qu'il serait judicieux...

Il s'arrêta un court instant et posa ses yeux sur chacun des deux adolescents.

- Qu'il serait judicieux, reprit-il, que Miss Granger ici présente vous donne des cours de rattrapage.

Tous deux écarquillèrent les yeux, trop surpris pour réagir autrement.

- Hermione étant la meilleure élève, elle sera la mieux placée pour vous aider. De plus, cela pourrait permettre de mettre un terme à vos querelles et montrer un exemple pacifique entre vos deux maisons aux générations suivantes...

- Il en est hors de question, l'interrompit sèchement Drago.

Pour une fois, Hermione lui en fut reconnaissante.

- Je refuse de prendre ces...cours.

- Oh, mais tu n'as pas le choix ! sourit Dumbledore. Bien, tous les soirs, de 18h00 à 20h00, vous irez dans la salle de métamorphose pour suivre ces cours, et ce jusqu'à nouvel ordre de ma part. Bonne soirée ! les congédia le vieillard.

Malefoy s'en alla le premier, bouillonnant, le visage impassible et la tête haute. Avant qu'Hermione ne s'en aille elle aussi, Dumbledore lui murmura un « Bonne Chance ! » qui ne la rassura pas vraiment. Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ? A elle ?

Elle partit en courant dans son dortoir et s'y enferma. Qu'aurait-il pu lui arriver de pire ? Elle allait devoir rencontrer son pire ennemi durant 2 heures tous les jours ! Et avec les événements de la veille, ce serait horriblement gênant !

La jeune fille s'assit doucement sur son lit, le regard vide. Elle allait devoir faire avec, mais ce serait très dur... Vivement que Dumbledore lève l'ordre ! Hermione se ressaisit ; ça ne se passerait pas si mal, elle allait imposer son autorité à cette fouine et il ferait ce qu'elle dirait. Il suffisait qu'elle impose ses règles, quitte à faire un peu de chantage si besoin… Elle se mordit la lèvre en revoyant dans sa tête le regard qu'il lui avait lancé deux jours auparavant...ce qu'il pouvait être terrifiant parfois...

Elle se leva pour s'asperger le visage, mais maintenant, cette image tournait en boucle dans sa tête, lui donnant un début de migraine. Même ses livres n'arrivèrent pas à la distraire.

La jeune femme décida donc d'aller retrouver Ginny, qui se trouvait dans la salle commune. Bien entendu, Hermione ne lui avait pas parlé des événements des jours précédents, mais Ginny serait forcément au courant de ces leçons de soutien un jour ou l'autre, aussi Hermione lui expliqua-t-elle la situation. Lorsqu'elle entendit que son amie allait devoir supporter Drago deux heures par jour, en plus des cours en commun, elle faillit devenir folle. Mais Hermione la rassura en lui disant qu'elle allait réussir à se faire respecter, même si au fond d'elle, elle était persuadée du contraire. Elle lui accorda un sourire qu'elle voulut rassurant et entreprit d'informer également Harry et Ron. Tous deux, éberlués par l'idée de Dumbledore, l'encouragèrent du mieux qu'ils purent. Harry lui dit que si elle avait le moindre souci, il l'aiderait autant que possible et jouerait de ses relations avec Dumbledore. Il était souvent très protecteur avec elle, il était un peu comme le grand frère compréhensif qui lui manquait. Les taquineries de ses amis la remirent d'aplomb : tout allait bien se passer.

La soirée s'écoula ainsi paisiblement, dans une ambiance légère et détendue, Harry et Ron jouant aux échecs version sorciers, Ginny et elles discutant des derniers potins avec Lavande et Parvati, qui se délectaient de leur soi-disant intérêt pour ses histoires inintéressantes au possible (elle avait beau dire des choses comme « oh vous avez vu, Dean a souri à Padma aujourd'hui ! » et elles s'empressaient de dire des « c'est vrai ? oh la la… »… c'était juste trop drôle !). Les amis finirent par se lever de leur siège à 22h30, conscients qu'il leur fallait dormir pour être en forme le lendemain. Ils se saluèrent et partirent dans leur dortoir respectif.

Sur le court trajet menant au sien, Hermione eut le temps de repenser à tout ça. Elle chassa ces mauvaises pensées de son esprit et se mit rapidement en pyjama, avant de se glisser sous la chaude couette. Elle passa un long instant, allongée ainsi, immobile, à contempler le plafond de son lit à baldaquin, rêvassant. Elle finit par s'assoupir, et plonger dans un sommeil agité.

**************************************

* * *

**

**Un chapitre assez court, mais voilà enfin un autre élément perturbateur ^^ **

**Reviews !**


	4. Accident majeur

**Un grand merci à tous pour vos reviews qui m'encouragent énormément ! Je me dépêche de poster la suite !**

_**PS : N'hésitez pas m'envoyer vos reviews !**_

* * *

**Chapitre IV - Incident Majeur**

17h00...17h20...17h30...17h45...17h50...51...52...53...54...55...56...57...58...59...**18h00.**

Hermione sentit le stress l'envahir ; le cours de métamorphose en commun avec les Serdaigles était fini, et Drago n'allait pas tarder à la retrouver, enfin, s'il ne lui posait pas un lapin. Mentalement, la jeune femme croisait les doigts pour qu'il ne vienne pas à ce cours de soutien.

Harry l'embrassa amicalement sur le front en lui disant de ne pas hésiter à l'appeler en cas de problème. Elle lui fit un sourire forcé en lui assurant que tout se passerait très bien, et qu'il n'avait pas de soucis à se faire. Moyennement convaincu, il lui fit un sourire compatissant et partit avec Ron et Neville.

La jolie Gryffondor s'assit donc sur une table, regardant McGonagall s'en aller avec un petit geste de la main. Elle se plongea dans la contemplation du lac que l'on pouvait observer de la fenêtre. Le soleil terminait déjà son cycle quotidien, et teintait d'une tendre couleur rosée le parc. Rêveuse, Hermione put s'oublier un instant, et mettre ses problèmes de côté.

- Granger ?

Hermione sursauta violemment. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Elle se maudit de sa stupidité et se leva, rouge de honte. Elle leva les yeux, persuadée qu'elle allait trouver un regard moqueur ou foudroyant. Pourtant, celui de Drago était simplement dénué d'expression et de toute agressivité. Comme le silence devenait pesant, le jeune homme demanda :

- Par quoi veux-tu commencer ?

- Hum, peu importe, c'est toi que ça regarde, choisis...bégaya-t-elle.

- Je préférerais commencer par les potions, si ça ne te...Commençons par les potions, dit-il d'un ton sans répliques.

- Heu, oui, si tu veux...hésita Hermione, mal à l'aise. Il faudrait refaire l'élixir d'euphorie que tu as raté hier, dit-elle d'un ton détaché.

Malefoy, visiblement vexé par cet échec, commença à râper des racines de Piljobuck, tandis qu'Hermione mettait de l'eau salée à bouillir. Elle y ajouta peu à peu divers ingrédients, donnant à la potion y aspect cuivré aux reflets de nacre. Drago décida alors d'inclure les racines à la mixture. Hermione, consciente du risque que cela représentait, lui attrapa la main. Drago la repoussa d'un geste brusque, faisant involontairement tomber les fines lamelles dans le liquide bouillant.

**Le chaudron explosa**

................................

Son contenu se répandit sur tout le sol dallé, éclaboussant et brûlant quiconque en était trop proche, les morceaux d'étain se plantaient dans tout ce qui était autour, mais surtout, la déflagration fut très forte.

Hermione et Drago furent projetés contre les murs. Drago se releva précipitamment, la vue trouble et le visage ensanglanté, mais Hermione ne bougeait plus. Comment une simple potion pouvait-elle exploser comme ça ? Il aurait été tenté de partir rapidement et de la laisser là, mais de toute façon tout le monde saurait qu'il était coupable. Pris de panique, il tenta de la réveiller, en vain. Sa tête avait heurté le mur et était couverte de sang, et son corps plein d'hématomes. Le jeune homme, vacillant, tenta de la soulever afin de l'emmener à l'infirmerie, lorsqu'Harry entra en trombe dans la pièce, baguette en main. Il était resté dans le couloir la première demi-heure, par prudence, et avait entendu l'explosion.

- Malefoy, lâche-la tout de suite, rugit-il.

- Mais...je...

- Tais-toi, connard, lâche-la maintenant !

Drago, contre toute attente, la posa lentement sur le sol. Harry se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? hurla-t-il.

- Je n'ai rien fait ! protesta le jeune Serpentard. Le chaudron a explosé, c'était un accident !

Harry s'en alla, fou de rage, Hermione dans les bras.

Drago était resté là, debout, immobile au centre de la pièce. Il aurait été tenté de se dire « Tant pis pour elle, cette sang-de-bourbe le méritait », mais il se sentait tellement coupable qu'il en était incapable. De toute façon, la violence du choc contre le mur l'empêchait de penser correctement. Il sortit en chancelant de la salle, et lorsqu'il traversa le Hall, il croisa une foule d'élèves qui le dévisageaient sombrement.

- Suis-je vraiment comme mon père ? se murmura-t-il à lui-même.

**L**e lendemain matin, Drago se réveilla de bien mauvaise humeur ; il avait cauchemardé toute la nuit. Il se regarda dans le miroir : son visage était parcouru par de nombreuses coupures, peu importantes. Il les fit disparaître d'un coup de baguette et s'habilla rapidement. Il se souvint alors que la sang-de-bourbe était à l'infirmerie. Ce qu'il pouvait la détester ! Par sa faute, sa réputation allait chuter, et si son père apprenait ce qu'il s'était passé... Il préféra ne pas songer à la réaction qu'il aurait. Quand Granger sortirait de l'infirmerie, elle souffrirait... Il décida d'aller dans la salle de Mme Pomfresh pour narguer un peu Granger.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant cette salle, toujours d'une blancheur éclatante qui l'éblouissait, il fut interpelé par Mme Pomfresh, l'infirmière, qui lui refusa catégoriquement l'accès à l'autre partie de la pièce.

- Pas plus de 4 visiteurs à la fois ! annonça-t-elle.

- Mais ils sont cinq ! s'indigna Drago, pointant du doigt Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna et Neville.

- Oui mais...hum...

- Laissez tomber, lâcha Malefoy d'un ton froid.

Tant pis, ses moqueries attendraient. Lorsqu'il entra dans le réfectoire au plafond orageux, le silence se fit dans la salle. Les rumeurs allaient bon train à Poudlard. Le jeune homme défia du regard quiconque de lui parler, et même Pansy sut qu'il valait mieux ne rien dire. Le brouhaha reprit peu à peu, lancé par Dumbledore qui, pour détendre l'atmosphère, s'était mis à parler très fort avec McGonagall, qui devait presque se boucher les oreilles pour ne pas exploser.

A midi, la rumeur courait qu'Hermione était sortie de l'infirmerie. En effet, bien qu'absente au déjeuner, elle suivit les cours de l'après-midi. De 17h00 à 18h00, ils avaient cours de Potions avec Rogue. Celui-ci fit passer le matériel à travers la classe, aussi Drago put-il glisser un mot dans le manche du couteau destiné à Hermione, de sorte qu'il soit bien en évidence. Hermione, étonnée, déroula le morceau de papier soigneusement roulé et lut rapidement,

_Granger, _

_C'était un accident. Le cours de rattrapage de ce soir tient-il toujours ?_

_D._

Hermione remarqua tout de même qu'au lieu de s'excuser, il tentait de se justifier. Elle griffonna une réponse au dos du message :

_Dumbledore nous l'a demandé, on a pas le choix._

Drago vit la réponse sortir de son robinet. Il la parcourut des yeux et soupira intérieurement. Toutes les filles étaient folles amoureuses de lui, et Hermione trouvait que passer 2 heures avec lui était une corvée. Tant mieux, c'était réciproque.

Le cours se termina et, sous le regard inquiet d'Harry et de Ron, Drago et Hermione se dirigèrent vers la salle de métamorphose qui avait été rénovée depuis la veille. Hermione avait un bandage sur la tête et ses nombreux hématomes la torturaient au moindre geste. Drago ne s'en préoccupa pas, et demanda à travailler la métamorphose.

Il regarda étrangement l'escargot qui bavait sur la table de bois. Il avait pour mission de le transformer en cafard. Il prit donc sa baguette, la pointa vers l'animal et...

Rien. Le jeune homme restait là, immobile, les yeux dans la vague. Il se passa un court instant ainsi.

Puis, soudain, il vacilla et tomba à genoux par terre, sa baguette roulant sur le sol.

- Ma...Malefoy ? balbutia Hermione, inquiète.

- Laisse-moi, murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

- Mais...que ?

- Pars, s'il te plaît...vite, Hermione...dit-il, la voix emplie de douleur, son visage empreint de souffrance.

Hermione regarda son visage blême, puis sortit. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ? Elle se serait cru dans un film, genre « non, laisse-moi mourir seul… ». La jeune fille se concentra, et constata qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis 4 jours...et puis, il y avait sa cheville, qui ne devait pas s'être embellie...

Quand elle y repensa, la jeune femme se rendit compte avec effroi que, lorsqu'elle avait quitté la pièce Malefoy était plié en deux et se tenait le cœur... Mais oui, il saignait ! Elle réalisa qu'elle avait vu une tâche rouge sur sa manche, à laquelle elle n'avait pas prêté attention. Hermione, livide, se retourna. Que devait-elle faire ? C'était la deuxième fois que Drago l'appelait par son prénom, et la première fois, il souffrait tout autant... La jeune femme, n'y tenant plus, entra de nouveau dans la pièce...et hurla.

Malefoy était allongé par terre, recroquevillé, baignant dans une flaque de sang. Il toussota :

- Vas-t-en, je...je vais bien...

Il tenta de se relever mais s'écroula de nouveau, le torse ensanglanté. Hermione, tétanisée, posa une main sur son front, qui était brûlant. Elle empêcha Drago de se fatiguer en se relevant et chuchota :

- Je vais chercher l'infirmière...

C'est ce qu'elle fit. Courant le plus vite qu'elle pouvait dans les escaliers, gravissant les étages en bousculant les élèves, elle entra en trombe dans l'infirmerie, puis revint avec Mme Pomfresh.

Mais il était trop tard. Drago n'était plus là.

**

* * *

**

**Ah la la ! Ce méchant Drago ! Où peut-il donc être ? ^^ Et qu'est-ce qui a pu lui arriver pour qu'il saigne comme ça ? C'est pas comme si ça arrivait tous les jours non plus =P**

**Reviews please !**

**PS : le prochain chapitre sera plus long !**


	5. Fugue imprévue

_**Une fugue imprévue**_

Hermione marchait d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs du château. Une demi-heure plus tôt, Mme Pomfresh avait lui avait posé un véritable interrogatoire, s'inquiétant de sa plaie à la tête, si elle ne délirait pas... ; en effet, la jeune Gryffondor avait cru voir Drago profondément blessé, mais il n'était plus là lorsqu'elle était revenue dans la salle, 5 minutes plus tard. La jeune femme se rongeait les sangs ; elle avait beau haïr Drago, l'idée qu'il était peut-être e train d'agoniser dans un coin du chpateau l'inquiétait.

Elle tourna à droite afin de se rendre à la bibliothèque pour se changer les, lorsqu'elle vit l'imposante silhouette de son pire ennemi se dessiner après le virage. Elle fit un bond en arrière, surprise de le voir là, debout devant elle.

- Tout à l'heure, je t'avais demandé de partir, dit calmement Malefoy.

- Hum...je sais mais...balbutia Hermione, scrutant son torse pour cerner la plaie, malheureusement cachée par l'opacité de la sombre robe de sorcier.

- Pourquoi l'as-tu cherchée ? Tu...t'inquiétais pour moi ? demanda-t-il d'un ton qui cachait mal son étonnement.

- Non mais...Oh et puis si, je m'nquiétais ! Tu baignais dans ton sang, il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter tout de même ! s'énerva la jolie brune.

Drago ne répondit rien, se contentant de l'observer d'un regard distant.

- A l'avenir, fais ce que je te dis, répliqua-t-il enfin.

- Je n'ai d'ordre à recevoir de personne, riposta-t-elle.

Drago fit un pas en avant, et la jeune femme sentit son coeur s'accélérer.

- Surveille ton comportement, Granger, ou il pourrait se passer un...accident involontaire...

Elle soutint son regard et partit en pressant le pas.

Hermione s'installa à la bibliothèque en pensant à la récente discussion, et à la dernière menace. Voilà qu'il lui reprochait de s'être inquiétée pour lui, maintenant ! Révoltée, la jeune femme ouvrit si brusquement un grimoire que celui-ci explosa. Elle cacha les débris avant que Mme Pince n'arrive, et reprit le cours de ses pensées. En tout cas elle aurait deux mots à lui dire, à ce petit cafard prétentieux !

Hermione frissona. Elle détestait l'imprévu, et craignait par-dessus tout de se retrouver de nouveau confrontée au jeune homme. Elle soupira, tentant d'oublier les menaces de son adversaire, et prit un vieux livre qui lui passait sous la main. Elle entreprit de le feuilleter, toujours en ruminant de sombres pensées.

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

Les cours du lendemain passèrent à une vitesse ahurissante pour Hermione, qui redutait la fin de ceux-ci. Drago arriva tout de même à l'heure à son cours de soutien, l'air encore plus distant que d'ordinaire. Le jeune homme s'attela sans un mot aux exercices que la Gryffondor lui avait préparés et Hermione en profita pour tenter de voir la blessure du Serpentard. Ses vêtements cachaient parfaitement son torse, mais, à plusieurs reprises, l'adolescente put voir sa main trembler, son front suer et ses yeux divaguer. Mais Malefoy tenait bon, il rassemblait tout son courage dans l'effort. Sa tête lui tournait et la douleur de son abdomen et de sa cheville le brûlaient, mais il persévérait. Il ne voulait pas se montrer faible devant..._elle._

Environ une heure trois quarts plus tard, posa enfin la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Où étais-tu ?

- Pardon ? s'étonna Malefoy, concentré par son interrogation.

- Où es-tu allé lorsque je suis partie chercher Mme Pomfresh ? Demanda Hermione d'une petite voix.

Il y eut un silence des plus pesants, puis Drago répondit sombrement :

- Loin, très loin d'ici...

Hermione fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils. Qu'entendait-il par là ? Mais, sachant qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas plus d'informations de ce côté-là, elle se risqua à poser une autre question.

- Hum..tu...tu vas bien ?

Drago parut sincèrement étonné de cette interrogation, mais finit par répondre :

- Oui, oui, ça va...

Hermione, peu convaincue, dut se contenter de ces mots.

Malefoy se leva, et, l'espace d'une seconde Hermione crut qu'il allait encore la menacer. Mais il lui rendit simplement sa feuille.

- Me...merci, murmura-t-elle.

Il ne répondit rien, prit son sac et partit.

Hermione, bouleversée par son étrange révélation, sortit elle aussi, préoccupée.

Elle devait rejoindr ses amis dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Elle hésita un instant, puis décida de ne pas elur faire faux bond.

Ses amis l'accueillirent chaleureusement, lui demandant des nouvelles de cette leçon et de celle de la veille. En effet, Mme Pomfresh n'avait pas répandu la nouvelle du « délire » d'Hermione, et celle-ci n'avait rien dit à ses camarades. Elle leur assura que tout s'était très bien passé, sans plus que que ça aurait put être pire. Elle leur offrit son plus beau sourire qui les rassura. Son regard se posa un court instant sur la table des Serpentards, silencieuse, ceci étant dû à l'aura menaçante qui émanait de Drago.

« _Loin, bien loin d'ici... »_ pensa Hermione. Que voulait-il dire ? parlait-il d'une distance concrète, où était-il loin psychologiqement ? Perdue dans ces énigmes, Hermione ne vit pas Drago se lever et sortir de table, l'air inquiet.

Le jeudi s'écoula sans incident, la leçon de rattrapage fut silencieuse et concentrée, et le Vendredi s'écoula paisiblement. Hermione attendait Drago pour la leçon quotidienne, la feuille d'exercices de l'avant-veille corrigée dans sa main. Elle attendait donc, toujours un peu anxieuse de ce qu'il pourrait se passer. Au bout d'une demi-heure, la jeune femme fronça les sourcils ; d'habitude, Drago arrivait à l'heure. Elle décida d'aller voir dans les cachots s'il y était. Il ne se ficherait pas d'elle comme ça, par Merlin !

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

Hermione prit donc toute sa détermination et son courae (et la feuille d'exercices de Drago !), et elle descendit les étages jusqu'aux sous-sols. Là, elle entendit une conversation qui semblait venir du couloir à sa droite, les interlocuteurs étant donc hors de son champ de vision :

- Je ne te laisserai pas bafouer l'honneur des Malefoy ! Tu as un devoir d'héritier de la plus honorable lignée de sangs purs ! Je ne tolérerai plus une seule note humiliante ! Ai-je été clair ? tonna une voix terrifiante.

- Oui, père, répondit Malefoy d'un ton glacial.

- Au fait, avant de partir...

**Endoloris !**

_Un bruit sourd...un râle étouffé...Drago tomba agenouillé sur le sol glacé..._

Lucius eut un sourire satisfait, puis il rangea sa baguette.

- A l'avenir, ne me fait plus de tort, fils, ordonna-t-il.

Et il s'en alla par un souterrain.

Terrifiée, Hermione attendit un instant que son coeur cesse de battre la chamade et fit un pas en avant, silencieusement, pour voir Drago.

Elle étouffa un cri en voyant le jeune Serpentard s'accrocher désespérement aux murs pour se relever. Elle put voir à travers sa chemise déchirée un longue entaille, sûrement faite avec un couteau. La sang coulait dans un flot continu, et le visage du µSerpentard était blanc comme un linge.

- Hermione ?

Celle-ci se retourna vivement et vit Harry.

- Je n'aime pas te voir traîner dans les cachots à cette heure-ci, viens, on va remonter...dit-il, sans voir Drago, qui était après le virage.

- Mais...je...bégaya Hermione, sous le choc.

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, 'Mione, insista Harry. Retournons dans la tour Gryffondor. Tu ne devais pas donner de cours à la Fouine aujourd'hui ?

- Mais...non ! C'est rago, il...

- Malefoy...je n'aimerais pas que tu le rencontres seule.

Il poussa légèrement son amie et la conduisit au dortoir. Hermione, complètement choquée, était incapable de réagir. Elle avait le souffle court et sentait une nausée monter en elle, qu'elle réprima de son mieux. Elle s'allongea sur son lit. En cinq jours, elle en avait appris bien plus sur Drago que durant les six dernières années. Elle tenta de lier dans sa tête tous les événements qu'elle avait rencontrés.

D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, Drago se faisait...torturer par son père, Lucius, d'où ses blessures à la cheville et au coeur. Il s'était ainsi construit une sorte de façade de froideur, et une autorité effrayantes pour se défendre ; mais il ressemblait involontairement, à cause de cela à son père. Préoccupé, il ne mangeait et ne travaillait pas. Enfin, il déversait toute sa haine envers son père sur les autres, et notamment sur Hermione, son souffre-douleur ; il reproduisait ainsi inconsciemment les erreurs de Lucius, vis-à-vis des moldus.

Tout s'enchaînait, ses idées prenaient place dans son esprit...Hermione soupira. Elle commençait à ressentir de la pitié pour son adversiare ; voire même de la _compassion. _Etait-il trop tard pour que Drago retourne en arrière ? Redevienne ce qu'il était avant ? Mais à quand exactement remontait cet _avant_ ?

La jeune femme n'en savait rien. Elle pensa avec un pincement au coeur que Drago risquait de mourir si personne ne venait le secourir dans les plus brefs délais. Elle ressentit un élan de haine contre Harry. S'il l'avait écoutée, elle aurait pu aider Drago ! Il aurait pu _vivre_ !

Révoltée, elle décida d'aller prendre l'air pour se changer les idées. Elle sortit dans le parc, et grimpa agilement à la cime d'un arbre aux branches robustes, en haut duquel on pouvait admirer un splendide panorama des alentours du château.

Hermione ferma les yeux, caressée par la brise fraîche. C'était étrange, elle avait peur pour Malefoy...elle s'inquiétait pour lui alors qu'elle ressentait toute la haine du monde contre lui... Ce que la vie pouvait être compliquée et paradoxale...

Elle passa un long moment ainsi, respirant l'air pur tout en amplifiant inconsciemment ses soucis.

_Puis l'air se rafraîchit, la lumière se fit plus faible..._

- Le soleil va se coucher, Hermione.

Cette dernière sursauta en entendant la voix de Malefoy, venant d'en bas.

- Drago ?

Elle descendit d'un bond agile de l'arbre et afficha une mine si inquiète qu'il était mal à l'aise ; lui, Drago Malefoy, _mal à l'aise _!

Il avait réussi à ramper jusqu'à sa salle commune où il s'était appliqué un épais bandage atour de son torse, dissimulant le tout sa sa robe de sorcier. Mais il n'était pas idiot ; il savait que les jours lui étaient comptés.

- Hum, je suis désolé, j'ai loupé ton cours de soutien, s'excusa-t-il difficilement.

- Mais...hum, ce n'est pas grave, on le rattrapera plus tard ! Répondit Hermione.

- Il faut que tu rentres, la nuit va tomber, et Potter se fait un sang d'encre, ajouta-t-il.

- Oh, je vois, murmura la jeune Gryffondor. Bon, je vais rentrer dans ce cas.

Drago ne répondit rien, et Hermione s'en alla. Le Serpentard la regarda s'éloigner d'un air absent, et resta immobile. Il finit par s'asseoir sur la terre humide et, s'abstrayant de la douleur fulgurante qui aspirait peu à peu sa vie, il ferma les yeux et fuit le monde qui l'entourait.

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

Tous les professeurs étaient mobilisés. Un élève n'était pas au château, alors que le couvre-feu avait sonné depuis plus de deux heures. Les élèves avaient été envoyés dans leur dortoir, et les professeurs se précipitaient dans les couloirs et à l'extérieur. Les _Lumos_ des baguettes formaient un firmament de points lumineux dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

Hermione sût instinctivement que l'élève manquant était Malefoy. Elle devait à tout prix le prévenir qu'il devait rentrer...mais, sachant très bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas sortir du dortoir avec toutes les protections qui avaient été installées. Elle s'en remit donc à ses professuers, espérant qu'ils le retrouveraient vite.

Le lendemain matin, les professeurs revinrent enfin, exténués après une nuit d'active recherche, mais bredouilles. Drago était introuvable.

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

Drago, lui, était bien présent dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Il était en haut de l'arbre touffu, dissimulé derrière les épais branchages. Il observait le lever du soleil qui teintait le lac d'une douce couleur orangée. Il était bien là, amusé d'avoir observé les professeurs, affolés, courir en tous sens sans penser à lever la tête. Certains avaient même cherché dans le lac ou sous le Saule Cogneur ! Drago, conscient que sa vie ne tenait qu'àun fil, se demanda s'il devait rentrer au château. Il voulait profiter pleinement de ses derniers instants, et, dans ce grand bâtiment qui l'avait accueilli durant 7 années de sa vie, il ne trouvait plus aucun bonheur. C'est alors que, tiré de ses pensées, il entendit un bruit de pas sous lui. Il songea avec amusement que les professeurs avaient repris leur recherche.

- Malefoy, sors d'ici tout de suite !

Celui-ci se figea. Zut, il avait été repéré. Il s'immobilisa et retint son souffle, le regard fixé sur la branche devant lui ; si quelqu'un voulait grimper das l'arbre, il utiliserait très certainement cette grosse branche. Un froissement à sa droite le fit sursauter. Il se retourna brusquement. Hrmione se tenait là, à sa droite, quelques feuilles coincées dans ses cheveux bruns.

- Les professeurs te cherchent partout ! Que fais-tu là ? demanda-t-elle, un brin d'énervement nettement perceptible dans la voix.

- Je te retourne la question ! Depuis quand sèches-tu les cours ? demanda Drago en retour.

- J'ai dit aux professuers que je savais peut-être où tu te trouvais. Ils m'ont autorisée à venir te chercher.

- Tu m'as trahi, murmura Drago, le regard foudroyant.

- Je ne te devais rien, se justifia Hermione. Maintenant, viens, il faut que tu rentres au château.

- Jamais ! s'écria le jeune homme. Tu ne me forceras pas à y retourner, petite sang-de-bourbe.

Ce fut le mot de trop, et Hermione, furieuse, hurla :

**Incarcerem !**

Des cordes invisibles lièrent Drago, l'empêchant de bouger.

- Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix, chuchota la jeune Gryffondor.

La descente de l'arbre fut hardue, Hermione devant quasiment porter Malefoy, qui se débattait comme un fou.

Lorsqu'ils posèrent enfin pied à terre, Drago, une lueur d'nquiétude dans les yeux, dit :

- Tu ne comprends pas, je ne dois pas y retourner !

Mais elle ne l'écouta aps. Elle prit sa amin et ils transplanèrent. En effet, Dumbledore avait ôté la protecttion anti-transplanage durant une heure afin de lui permettre de ramener le fugitif rapidement.

Ils apparurent donc dans la Grande Salle, où tout le monde prenait son petit-déjeuner. Un silence stupéfait se fit instantanément, tous les regards braqués vers les deux adolescents, et principalement sur le Serpentard. Hermione s'assit rapidement à la place que ses amis lui avaient réservée, tandis que Drago, impassible, s'asseyait lui aussi à table. Les chuchotements avaient empli la Grande Salle, sauf à la table des verts et argents, qui se taisaient, terrifiés. Les moqueries et les injures fusaient dans la pièce et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de trouver Drago courageux. Le visage dénué de toute expression, les yeux fixés sur un point inexistant, il subissait et se taisait. Hermione mangea peu, se remémorant la phrase « Tu m'as trahi ».

Elle sentit soudain un élan de culpabilité l'envahir ; à cause de sa dénonciation, il subirait sans cesse les moqueries de ses camarades, et serait sans doute puni par Dumbledore. Mal à l'aise, elle seleva et sortit de la Grande Salle, sous l'oeil curieux du directeur.

La jeune brune, tout en gravissant les escaliers menant à la Tour des Gryffondor, tenta de se raisonner ; elle avait accompli son devoir et rendu un service à Poudlard, mais aussi à Drago.

Soudain, Hermione eut un sentiment d'effroi ; et si Lucius avait appris la fugue de son fils ? Et si, en menant Drago ici, elle le condamnait à une mort sûre ? Terrorisée par cette pensée, elle se fixa, absente, dans le miroir. Ginny, inquiète de l'étrange attitude que son amie avait depuis la rentrée, la rejoignit dans le dortoir.

- Hermione ? Tu vas bien ? s'enquit-elle.

Les larmes au bord des yeux, Hermione se confia à sa meilleure amie, déchargeant toutes ses peines et ses doutes qu'elle gardait enfouis depuis le début de la semaine. Ginny ne la coupa pas, se contentant de l'écouter. A la fin de son récit, Hermione attendit avec appréhension la réaction de son amie.

- Tu sais, il y a peu de chances que Lucius soit au courant. Dumbledore a dû étouffer la rumeur, de peur d'avoir des ennuis avec le ministère de la magie, tenta de la consoler son amie? Tu n'as rien fait de mal, crois-moi ! Et, au moins, dansel château, il peut recevoir des soins !

Hermione sécha ses larmes d'un revrs de la manche et fit un pâle sourire.

- Tu as sûrement raison. Merci, Ginny, tu es vraiment une super amie.

Ginny, touchée, prit Hermione dans ses bars, puis dit :

- Viens, allons rejoindre les autres dans la Salle Commune, ils doivent s'impatienter !

Hermione, reconnaissante, décida de se changer les idées et de suivre son amie.

Les deux meilleures amies dévalèrent les escaliers afin de retrouver Harry et Ron, qui discutaient. A la vue des deux jeunes filles, ils sourirent.

- Ca va 'Mione ?

- Oui, oui, j'étais juste un peu fatiguée ! Leur assura-t-elle avec un sourire.

Soulagés, Ron et Harry reprirent gaiement leur discussion, en la partageant cette fois à 4.

La fin de la soirée se passa dans le calme, Ron et Harry s'étant mis à lire et Ginny dessinant. Hermione, quant à elle, plongeait son regard dans els flammes, qui ondoyaient dans la cheminée noire de suie. Ses soucis la rattrapèrent et, luttant contre eux, elle s'assoupit.

oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

Elle fut réveillée en sursaut par des exclamations, des éclats de voix. Un élève était entré en courant dans la pièce, et avait visiblemenu apporté une nouvelle préoccupante, car tout le monde ne parlait que de ça. Hermione, qui avait sauté un épisode, s'enquit auprès de Ginny.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Ginny la regarda avec inquiétude, et lui dit :

- On a retrouvé le corps de Drago dans le parc ; il était presque mort, il a été emmené d'urgence à l'infirmerie !


	6. Vision trouble

D'abord, un grand merci pour vos reviews très encourageantes ! Je suis contente que les derniers chapitres vous aient plu, je ferai mon possible pour que la suite soit aussi bien !

N'hésitez pas à lâcher des reviews, positives comme négatives !

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

**Chapitre VI ****Vision trouble**

Sous le choc de la nouvelle, Hermione vacilla. Il allait mourir par _sa_ faute !

- Tu...tu crois que je peux aller le voir à l'infirmerie ? Demanda-t-elle à Ginny d'une voix blanche.

- Sûrement pas ce soir, les professeurs et Mme Pomfresh le bombardent de sortilèges pour qu'il s'en sorte...Attends au moins demain, soupira sa meilleure amie.

- Je...je crois que je vais monter me coucher, bégaya la jeune brune.

- Je t'accompagne, s'inquiéta Ginny.

Hermione lui offrit un pâle sourire reconnaissant et gravit les escaliers, aux côtés de la jolie rousse

Cette nuit-là, Hermione ne dormit pas.

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

Au petit-déjeuner, l'ambiance de la Grande Salle était agitée. La tension était très nettement palpable dans toutes les maisons.

Dumbledore se leva et prit la parole :

« - Etant donné votre effervescence ce matin, j'en conclus que vous avez été mis au courant des événements d'hier soir. Je vais cependant vous apporter quelques précisions. Le jeune Malefoy, Serpentard de septième année, a été retrouvé dans un état critique hier soir. Il avait une plaie très importante au torse qui a sans nul doute été effectuée avec une lame. Nous n'excluons pas l'idée que celle-ci ait pu être empoisonnée, de surcroît. Cette lame aurait effleuré le cœur, l'entaille est très profonde. Sa cheville avait été comme fracassée, et il avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Son organisme manquait de minéraux à cause de sa malnutrition ces derniers jours. Enfin, son évanouissement est sans doute dû au coup qu'il a reçu à la tête lorsqu'il est sorti dans le parc. Nous n'avons aucune idée de qui l'a assommé et comment sont apparues ces blessures.

Dumbledore coupa court au brouhaha irritant d'un geste de main.

- Malheureusement, je suis dans le regret de vous annoncer que Drago est pongé dans un coma profond. Les multiples sorts et potions qui lui ont été administrés ont évité le pire, mais son état reste fragile. Je veux vous prévenir, poursuivit-il d'un ton sombre, que de graves choses lui sont arrivées. Chaque élève devra rentrer dans sa salle commune dès 18h00 chaque soir et ne plus en sortir. Tout déplacement entre les classes sera fait par groupe de minimum 5 élèves dont un 6e ou 7e année, ou avec un professeur. La surveillance sera totale aussi j'attends de vous beaucoup de prudence et de respect des consignes. Au sujet de Drago, je vous demande toute votre indulgence et votre soutien. Des visites seront peut-être envisageables dès cet après-midi à l'infirmerie. Une enquête est organisée, tous vos professeurs sont mobilisés pour découvrir ce qui lui a été fait. Si quelqu'un a une quelconque information à son sujet, qu'il vienne immédiatement nous en faire part

Vos cours sont suspendus pour toute cette semaine, et la sortie à Pré-au-lard est annulée. »

A la fin de cette annonce, les élèves sortirent dans un silence le plus complet. Alors qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à sortir elle aussi, McGonagall l'interpela.

- Miss Granger, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît.

Surprise, et mortellement choquée par le discours de Dumbledore, elle suivit son professeur de métamorphose. Elles retrouvèrent Dumbledore dans un couloir désert, et ils purent ainsi discuter.

- Hermione, commença Dumbledore d'un ton affectueux. Tu serais, semble-t-il, la dernière a avoir vu Drago. Est-il venu normalement à son cours de rattrapage ? Demanda-t-il.

- Non, il n'est pas venu...répondit-elle d'une voix blanche.

- Et tu ne l'as vu nulle part ?

- Non...enfin, si mais...je...

- Bon, tu nous expliqueras tout cela plus tard, dit le directeur, compréhensif. Viens, suis-moi, on va voir si tu peux le réveiller.

Hermione fit un pâle sourire et se rendit à l'infirmerie. Elle y entra seule Dumbledore et McGonagall s'entretenant avec l'infirmière. La jeune fille, hésitante, s'approcha du lit dont les rideaux étaient opaquement clos. Elle en tira un silencieusement et hurla. Le visage de Drago était d'une blancheur effrayante et le sommet de son crâne était couvert de sang séché. La jeune Gryffondor, tremblante, prit son courage à deux mains et s'assit sur la chaise qui se trouvait à côté du lit, destinée à recevoir les visiteurs.

- Dr...Drago ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, des larmes commencèrent à monter à ses yeux. Tout cela était de sa faute, il était dans cet état à cause de sa trahison ! Tentant l tout pour le tout, elle prit sa main entre les siennes. Elle était glaciale et crispée. Elle lui parla de nouveau :

- Drago...réveille-toi...ouvre les yeux, je t'en supplie !

Un flot de larmes roulait sur sa joue.

- Drago...il faut que tu te réveilles...ouvre les yeux...

Un sanglot secoua sa voix. Elle s'essuya les yeux et se leva, impuissante.

Dumbledore et McGonagall l'observaient silencieusement.

Elle s'en alla en courant. Dans les couloirs, elle courut le plus vite que son corps lui permit, la vision trouble, le regard embué de perles salées. Elle sortit dans le parc. Il pleuvait des cordes, et elle grelottait de froid. Malgré tout, elle grimpa au sommet de l'arbre où Drago s'était tenu la veille au soir. Le lieu de sa trahison.

_Dans un autre monde, quelqu'un ouvrit les yeux._

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

Perchée sur la grosse branche, Hermione pleurait. Si parfois pleurer soulage, ces larmes-là ne faisaient qu'empirer son état. Elle avait tuée quelqu'un ! Elle l'avait _tué_ ! Si elle ne l'avait pas forcé à revenir au château, Lucius ne l'aurait pas trouvé, il ne l'aurait pas assommé !

Hermione sentait la fièvre et une douloureuse migraine monter en elle. Ces quelques mots tourbillonnaient dans sa tête : « _Tu m'as trahi_ »

La jeune femme descendit de l'arbre et marcha le long du lac, la pluie glaciale lui brûlant le cou et paralysant son corps tout entier. Elle n'entendit pas les bruits de pas derrière elle.

- Hermione ? dit la voix de Dumbledore.

Celle-ci ne se retourna pas, immobile, sanglotant.

- Hermione...explique-moi ce qui t'attriste à ce point...reprit le vieil homme.

- Pourquoi ne l'envoyez-vous pas à Sainte Mangouste ? Vous savez très bien qu'il n'a aucune chance de survivre ici ! cria Hermione.

Le vieillard s'assombrit.

- Si nous l'envoyons à Sainte Mangouste, Lucius sera mis au courant. Je te rappelle que c'est un Mangemort.

- Et alors ? Que voulez-vous que cela fasse à Voldemort ?

- Drago est destiné à devenir Mangemort. Voldemort ne peut se permettre de perdre un allié. En le gardant à Poudlard, Lucius ne peut pas apprendre la nouvelle.

- Mais il est DEJA au courant ! C'est LUI qui a assommé son fils !

Dumbledore la regarda d'un air franchement surpris.

- Es-tu sûre de ce que tu avances ?

- Bien sûr, hier soir, j'ai trouvé Lucius en train de torturer son fils. S'il a fugué, c'était pour échapper à son père ! Je l'ai ramené, et son père l'a trouvé et blessé ! s'écria la jeune femme, les larmes roulant sur ses joues glacées.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'y es pour rien, dit Dumbledore d'un ton préoccupé. Il faut que tu rentres au château. Nous avons un sérieux problème. Si Voldemort a appris la nouvelle, alors il faut s'attendre au pire.

Ils rentrèrent donc au château, et le directeur ramena Hermione à son dortoir. Il rassembla tous les professeurs et annonça gravement :

- Voldemort est au courant de l'état de santé de Drago. Renforcez la sécurité du château. Soyez prêts pour la guerre.


	7. Le voile se lève

Voici enfin le chapitre 7, désolée pour le retard ! Merci pour vos reviews, n'hésitez pas à en poster de nouvelles !

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

**Chapitre 7**** – ****Le voile se lève**

Ses doigts se resserrent sur une surface rugueuse...ses paupières se soulèvent lentement...sa tête remue doucement...

Drago était réveillé, déjà, après un sombre sommeil. Il tenta vainement de s'asseoir sur son lit, mais il était encore trop faible. La douleur fulgurante de sa tête l'aveugla un instant et il fut obligé de fermer les yeux. Il entendit alors une porte s'ouvrir. Il s'immobilisa, faisant comme s'il ne s'était pas réveillé. Figé, il tendait l'oreille.

Il perçut le froissement de ses rideaux que l'on tirait, et il sentit qu'on lui prenait la main. Il s'empêcha de frémir au contact de ces doigts chauds contre les siens, glacés. Une voix féminine prit alors la parole. Drago entendait des sanglots secouer cette fragile voix tremblante.

- Drago...je...je suis désolée...j'ai...j'ai déclenché une guerre par ma stupidité...il faut que je parte, loin, très loin...suffisamment loin pour qu'on m'oublie à tout jamais...je suis désolée...ma trahison a tout enclenché...tout est ma faute...

Il y eut un court silence, puis Drago sentit qu'on lui lâchait doucement la main. Des pas discrets résonnèrent sur le sol. Une larme roula sur sa joue et il murmura :

- Hermione...ne pars pas...

Celle-ci se retourna et vit le jeune homme, chancelant, tenter de se lever.

- Ne pars pas...répéta-t-il.

Elle se précipita pour l'aider à se rallonger sur son lit?

Dans un sourire trempé de larmes, elle dit :

- Tu es réveillé...enfin, tu es réveillé...

Il lui fit un pâle sourire crispé.

- Tu ne dois pas partir...

Le visage blême de la jeune femme s'assombrit.

- Tu ne comprends pas...je...

Un hoquet secoua de nouveau sa voix.

- J'ai commis une faute impardonnable en te ramenant au château...c'est par mon erreur que tu es dans cet état-là, et que ton père t'a frappé à la tête.

- Mon père ? Mais ce n'est pas lui qui m'a abattu...Il n'est pas au courant de tout cela, il ne m'a pas vu depuis hier soir...

Elle le regarda d'un air étonné.

- Mais...tu...tu as vu ton agresseur ?

Il ne répondit rien. Mettant cela sur le compte de son état, Hermione commença à se lever pour appeler Mme Pomfresh. Le jeune serpentard lui tira doucement la manche. Elle se retourna vers lui, et il lui dit, le plus clairement possible :

- Attends...reste avec moi...

Hermione ne cacha pas sa surprise. Hésitante, elle s'assit de nouveau.

- Tu m'as vu, l'autre jour, avec mon...père, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle détourna un peu le regard et dit :

- Oui, en effet.

- Tu l'as dit à Dumbledore ? Ou à quelqu'un d'autre ?

Son ton anxieux inquiéta l'adolescente.

- Non, je n'ai rien dit à personne...

Elle se souvint de ce qu'elle avait dit à Ginny mais ne put se résoudre à l'avouer au Serpentard.

- Bien...ne le dis surtout à personne.

- Mais pourquoi ? Toute l'école est au courant de ton état, ils s'attendent même à une guerre contre Voldemort !

Drago frémit en entendant le nom et Hermione s'excusa immédiatement.

- Je ne comrpends pas pourquoi mon état de santé peut bien provoquer une guerre...dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Si Vo...si tu-sais-qui l'apprenait, il aurait peur de perdre un futur Mangemort et viendrait te récupérer.

Les traits du jeune homme se durcir et elle vit un instant son regard gris devenir froid.

- Je ne serai jamais Mangemort, je peux te le jurer sur mon honneur.

- Je...je suis désolée...balbutia la jolie brune, écarlate, se souvenant à quel point Drago s'était énervé quand elle l'avait comparé à son père, quelques jours auparavant.

A son grand étonnement, Drago sembla s'apaiser.

- C'est pas grave, tout le monde pense ça.

Mal à l'aise, Hermione se risqua toutefois à poser la question qui lui brûlait els lèvres :

- Mais...pourquoi te bat-il comme ça ?

Il fit un sourire sarcastique qui inquiéta la jeune fille sur la suite de la phrase.

- Il sait que je refuse de devenir Mangemort. Il dit que si tu-sais-qui l'apprenait, je me ferais tuer, et lui avec. C'est surtout pour sa vie qu'il s'inquiète. Alors il espère qu'en me torturant, je céderais. Il rêve.

- Et ta mère, Narcissa, qu'en pense-t-elle ?

- Elle n'en pense rien. Elle est morte.

Hermione se figea, terriblement gênée et lisant la tristesse profonde dans les yeux acier du jeune homme.

- L'avant-veille de la rentrée, elle a tenté de convaincre Lucius ( il y avait tout le mépris du monde dans ce mot) que je ne suis pas fait pour le rôle de serviteur de tu-sais-qui. Mon père l'a tuée.

Il détourna les yeux, le regard vide, et le silence qui suivit fut des plus pesants.

- Mme Pomfresh n'est pas là ? finit-il par dire pour changer de sujet.

- Si, mais elle est dans le bureau de Dumbledore avec les professeurs, ils établissent un plan de bataille.

- Ah, oui, toujours cette guerre...

- Si tu te rétablis...ton père...je veux dire, Lucius continuera-t-il de te voir ?

- Sûrement.

Voyant le regard affolé de la jeune Gryffondor, il ajouta :

- Mais cela n'a pas d'importance. Je suis habitué à ses menaces, et puis, la mort ne me fait pas peur.

Tétanisée, Hermione n'osait croiser les yeux gris du serpentard, ayant peur d'y trouver tristesse ou froideur.

- Mais...comment vas-tu faire ? Cette situation ne peut qu'empirer...avec Lucius qui te bat, ton état instable...

- Pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu autant pour moi ? demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre où ne perçait aucune rancoeur.

Troublée, Hermione ne répondit rien. Elle leva les yeux et croisa son regard. Il ne semblait pas en colère, ni irrité de toutes ces questions.

Il sourit et continua :

- Tu sais, ma vie n'a jamais été facile. Je suis ...habitué à ce genre de situations. J'y fais face, je n'ai pas le choix. Au fait, j'ai de nouveau manqué ton cours de soutien. C'est possible de le rattraper un autre jour ou est-ce que ça te dérange ?

Etonnée de l'intérêt que semblait porter Drago à remonter ses notes, elle dit :

- Non, pas de problème ! Mais tu risques de devoir rester encore plusieurs jours voire plusieurs semaines à l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh ne te lâchera pas.

A ces pensées, Drago eut un sourire triste et Hermione faillit éclater de rire. Non seulement les remèdes de l'infirmière étaient infects, mais en plus, elle était collante au possible.

- Il faut prévenir les professeurs que tu-sais-qui n'est au courant de rien. Ils sont affairés à renforcer de la sécurité de l'école, et tous les élèves sont affolés.

- Oui, tu as raison. En tut cas, je voudrais te remercier. C'est grâce à toi que je me suis réveillé.

Hermione fit un pâle sourire et se leva pour partir, quand soudain elle se rappela qu'elle voulait lui poser cette question :

- Mais, au fait, qui t'as assommé l'autre jour, pour te mettre dans cet état.

- Tu...tu veux vraiment savoir ?

- Oui, bien sûr ! dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils, inquiète.

- C'est...Ron.

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

Voilà, fin de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Il est un peu court mais le prochain sera sûrement plus long !

Lâchez vos reviews !


	8. Dure réalité

Voici le chapitre 8 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, lâchez vos reviews !

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

**Chapitre 8**** – ****Dure réalité**

Hermione, livide, toute tremblante, était restée figée sous le choc de la nouvelle.

- Non...c'est impossible...souffla-t-elle. Pourtant, elle lisait clairement la sincérité dans les yeux de son interlocuteur, elle savait qu'il ne mentait pas.

- Avant de me frapper, il m'a dit que j'avais failli te tuer. Il en était malade. Je t'avais bien dit qu'il t'aimait. Et puis, il n'était pas conscient de mont état déjà fragile. Tu sais, je le comprends. Ne lui en veut pas trop.

- Pourquoi le défends-tu ? Il n'avait aucune excuse ! Il a failli te tuer ! Cria la jeune fille.

- De nouveau, pourquoi cela t'inquiète-t-il tant ?

- Parce que mon meilleur ami est un meurtrier ! hurla-t-elle.

- Chut...calme-toi...il ne m'a pas tué ! Enfin, je crois ! tenta-t-il de glisser pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Mais le visage d'Hermione resta de marbre.

Drago soupira.

- Je ne te comprends pas, Malefoy.

- Je sais, personne ne me comprends.

- Enfin, ton pire ennemi te met dans le coma et tu tentes de le défendre !

C'est vrai que Drago avait du mal à comprendre ses paroles. Mais, bien qu'il se refusait à l'avuer, il ne voulait surtout pas blesser celle qui l'avait sauvé, celle dont le visage fragile brouillé de larmes le regardait d'un air désespéré.

- Je n'ai pas d'amis, Her...Granger, comme tu me l'as déjà dit.

Elle sentit un pincement au cœur à ce souvenir.

- Alors j'essaie d'imaginer ce que c'est d'en avoir. Je ne veux pas que tu perdes les tiens par ma faut.

- Tu es...étrange. Tu as changé. Pourquoi te soucies-tu de l'amitié d'une Sang-de-bourbe comme moi ?

- Parce que j'ai une dette envers toi. Tu m'as ramené au château alors que j'étais sur le point de mourir, tu m'as aidé avec tes cours et, enfin, tu m'as sorti du coma. Un Malefoy remplit ses dettes.

Une pointe de déception apparut dans les yeux chocolat de la jolie brune. Il était toujours le même, toujours ce Malefoy au sens de l'honneur soi-disant vital, et il considérait tut cela comme une dette à remplir.

Devant le trouble de la jeune femme, il dit d'un ton fatigué :

- Tu devrais y aller. Va prévenir les professeurs que Lucius ne sait rien de la situation, et va chercher Mme Pomfresh.

Agacée par les ordres qu'elle venait de recevoir, elle se leva toutefois et sortit de l'infirmerie sans un mot de plus. Essayant de ne penser à rien, elle courut à travers les étages avant d'arriver devant la gargouille du bureau de Dumbledore. Elle murmura le mot de passe qu'elle avait entendu quelques jours auparavant : bertie crochue.

Elle entra discrètement et timidement dans le bureau, empli des professeurs et du personnel, et le silence se fit brutalement à sa vue.

Le professeur McGonagall, les lèvres pincées, prit la parole :

- Que faites-vous là, Miss Granger ?

- Je...hum...Malefoy est réveillé.

Mme Pomfresh ne lui laissa pas le temps de poursuivre.

- Quoi ? Oh, par Merlin, je dois y aller tout de suite, il faut que je..

- Du calme, Pompom, laissons donc Hermione finir.

- Il..hésita Hermione, il m'a dit que Lucius n'était au courant de rien. Ce n'est pas lui qui l'a abattu dans le parc.

- Comment ? Mais, a-t-il vu son agresseur ? demanda McGonagall.

Hermione hésita un court instant, puis bredouilla :

- Non, il s'est fait surprendre, par derrière.

Dumbledore lui fit un sourire chaleureux qui la réconforta et la détendit un peu.

- Bien, Severus, Minerva, Pomona, Filius, allez donc prévenir vos maisons respectives que tout ceci n'était qu'une fausse alerte.

- Devons-nous lever les protections supplémentaires du château ? demanda Rogue.

- Non, Severus, nous devons rester sur nos gardes. Voldemort peut l'avoir appris tout de même.

- Bien, professeur.

La salle se désemplit automatiquement dans un soupir de soulagement, l'infirmière en tête, courant à petites foulées.

Hermione resta là, en face du directeur qui la regardait d'un air compatissant.

- Vous avez donc réussi à nous le réveiller ?

Elle hocha la tête.

- Merci beaucoup pour toute l'aide que vous nous avez apportée, Miss Granger. Vous feriez bien d'aller vous reposer un peu, vous semblez exténuée.

Elle hocha de nouveau la tête et sortit du bureau.

Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, dans une nuée confuse. Ron avait frappé Malefoy, Lucius risquait de tuer son fils, Narcissa avait été tuée...Elle imaginait le désespoir que devait ressentir le jeune Serpentard, alors qu'il tentait vainement de la rassurer.

Mais elle devait penser à autre chose. Elle se rendit dans la salle commune de la tour des Gryffondor et plongea son regard dans les flammes ondulantes de la cheminée.

Quelques instants plus tard, Ginny la tira de ses pensées.

- 'Mione ? Ça va ?

Celle-ci leva la tête vers la jolie rousse.

- Il est réveillé, dit-elle simplement.

- C'est vrai ? Mais c'est génial, enfin, pour toi ! Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête dépitée ?

- Ce n'est pas Lucius qui l'a agressé.

- Ah ? Qui est-ce alors ?

Le regard de la jolie brune s'embua de larmes.

- 'Mione ? Dis-moi tout, tu peux me faire confiance, dit Ginny en lui prenant les mains.

- C'est...c'est Ron...

Ginny lâcha soudainement les mains de son amie.

- Ron ? Mais...c'est impossible...il déteste Malefoy, mais il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche...il est bien trop peureux !

- Il a fait cela pour me défendre...Il avait peur que Dr..Malefoy me fasse du mal.

- Je vois. Tu sais, je n'aime pas du tout Malefoy, je le hais même. Son sort ne m'intéresse guère. Je comprends que tu te sentes concernée par cette histoire, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu y attaches tant d'importance. N'oublie pas qu'il te considère comme une Sang-de-bourbe coincée et je-sais-tout !

Hermione haussa les épaules, perdue.

- Tu as sans doute raison. Je ne devrais pas me soucier de tout ça. Merci, Ginny.

Celle-ci lui sourit.

La soirée se passa bien, et, lorsque Ron fit son apparition dans la pièce, Hermione se sentait comme d'habitude. Malefoy était son ennemi, Ron avait agi comme il fallait.

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione ne réveilla très mal en point. Elle avait cauchemardé toute la nuit, et une violente fièvre l'avait prise dans son sommeil. Elle tremblait comme une feuille, avait des vertiges, et ressentait un terrible mal de cœur.

Quand Ginny vint chercher sa meilleure amie pour le petit-déjeuner, elle courut chercher Mme Pomfresh. Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione était transférée à l'infirmerie, et déposée ...dans le lit adjacent à celui de son pire ennemi.

Celui-ci fut surpris de la voir arriver dans cet état, elle qui n'était jamais malade, et qui se sentait encore très bien la veille. Il s'ennuyait comme un rat mort, et un peu de compagnie, même venant d'elle, lui faisait plaisir. Il la regarda donc dormir un moment, puis replongea dans ses pensées. Soudain, elle hurla. Etonné, Drago tourna la tête vers elle. Elle venait de se réveiller, sûrement d'un cauchemar, et semblait affolée, les yeux roulant, assise sur son lit. Le serpentard se rappela alors que Mme Pomfresh était partie aux serres pour chercher des plantes médicinales. Poussant une série de jurons en silence, il se leva, manquant de s'écrouler à tout instant, puis s'assit aux côtés d'Hermione. Il la rallongea doucement, et posa sa main glaccée sur son front : il était brûlant. Il la fit boire un verre d'eau, puis la regarda essayer de s'endormir.

Il sursauta en entendant Mme Pomfresh ouvrir la porte à la volée et courir vers le lit de la Gryffondor.

- Que faites-vous là, petit sot ! Retournez immédiatement dans votre lit !

- Mais..je ..

- Pas de discussion je vous prie !

Drago renonça, sachant très bien qu'on ne pouvait pas arrêter l'infirmière dans cet état.

Il retourna donc dans son lit, observant du coin de l'œil l'infirmière faire boire le contenu d'une petite fiole à Hermione. Cette dernière s'étant rendormie, il put parler, à voix basse, à Mme Pomfresh.

- Quand pourrai-je sortir ? Je m'ennuie, et je me sens mieux !

- Il faut que vous restiez encore quelques semaines ici, monsieur Malefoy ! Vos blessures ne sont pas encore cicatrisées, elles étaient trop profondes, et puis il y a un risque de rechute ! Vous êtes bien trop faible, le moindre choc mettrait votre vie en péril !

- Ce n'est pas nouveau, murmura-t-il.

- Pardon ? demanda l'infirmière, qui n'avait pas compris.

- Rien, rien...

- Bien, dans ce cas, je vais retourner à mes potions.

- Je...je peux vous aider ?

- Sûrement pas ! s'écria-t-elle.

Voyant la jeune Gryffondor se retourner dans son lit, elle lança un regard noir à Drago, qui s'en amusa, et partit dans sa réserve.

Le soir vint, et les amis d'Hermione entrèrent dans la salle. Drago n'eut pas le temps de refermer ses rideaux. Harry apportait les devoirs de son amie, ignorant la présence du Serpentard, Ginny jetait de rapides regards inquiets vers celui pour qui son amie semblait tant s'inquiéter, et Ron jeta un regard meurtrier au jeune homme qui resta indifférent. Pour une fois, Drago aimait bien l'attitude d'Harry.

Hermione se réveilla quand Harry lui remua doucement l'épaule, et elle sembla aux anges de voir leurs visages. Drago ressentit alors une pointe de frustration monter en lui. D'abord parce qu'elle avait des amis. Ensuite parce qu'elle souriait à Ron alors qu'elle avait l'air complètement furieuse contre lui la veille. Et ensuite parce qu'elle était plus reconnaissante à ses amis de venir la voir qu'à lui, qui s'était levé, alors qu'il tenait à peine debout, et l'avait aidée puis veillée pour la rassurer, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Mme Pomfresh. Elle était bien son ennemie. Ce qu'il pouvait la haïr.

Quand Mme Pomfresh, à la tombée du jour, mit finalement les deux Weasley et Harry dehors, Hermione se tourna vers Drago, qui avait l'air dépité. Elle lui sourit et dit :

- Au fait, merci pour tout à l'heure !

Il lui lança un regard froid, murmura un « pas de quoi » et tourna la tête.

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

Voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, lâchez vos reviews !

PS : je pars 4 jours, je ne posterai pas de nouveau chapitre avant Lundi.


	9. Retour en enfer

Voici le neuvième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos reviews, même négatives ! (et SURTOUT négatives non non je suis pas maso !)

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

**Chapitre 9**** – ****Retour en enfer**

Hermione ne comprit pas pourquoi Drago avait réagi aussi vivement. Elle tenta de continuer :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Drago ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

- De puis quand nous appelons-nous par nos prénoms ? répondit-il sèchement.

Il y eut un bref silence, puis la Gryffondor reprit.

- Je vais te dire ce qu'il y a. Il y a que tu es jaloux que j'aie des amis alors que tu n'en as pas. Il y a que tu ne peux pas comrpendre ce que c'est que l'amitié vu que tu ne l'as jamais connue. Et alors ?, tu l'as dit toi-même : tu ne peux pas me faire perdre mes amis. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu changes tout d'un coup d'attitude. Mais je m'en fiche. Parce que, tu vois, moi j'ai des gens que j'aime et qui m'aiment, et je veux les préserver, quoi que tu fasses et quoi que tu dises. Et enfin, je vais te le dire franchement : tu deviens aussi ignoble que ton père.

Dès qu'elle eut fermé la bouche, Hermione comprit qu'elle venait de faire une grosse bêtise.

Drago la regardait d'un regard glacial, autoritaire, et de nouveau, son aura imposante effraya Hermione.

Sous ses yeux étonnés, il se leva, et la fixa dans les yeux.

- Tu sais quoi ? Tu as raison. Je n'ai pas d'amis et je n'en aurai jamais. Les gens ne m'aiment pas, ils me respectent. Mais toi tu as des amis, toi tu as une famille sur qui t'appuyer. Moi je n'ai personne. Mon père à qui tu aimes me comparer, a tué ma mère, il va sans doute finir par me tuer et, si ce n'est pas le cas, je devrai _les_ rejoindre et je finirai par mourir au combat. Et personne ne regrettera ma mort. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que personne n'a su comprendre ce qui m'arrivait. Et tout le monde veut que je devienne Mangemort, tous les jours j'entends des Gryffondor chuchoter entre eux à propos de ça. Et vous ne comprenez pas que moi, je ne veux pas de cette vie. Je ne veux pas passer mes journées à me faire admirer et à mépriser les gens, je ne veux pas avoir à tuer pour satisfaire des fous, je ne veux pas servir Voldemort. Moi aussi, je veux pouvoir suivre des études normalement, avoir des amis et une famille normaux, avoir un boulot plus tard et ne pas me faire mépriser par tous ceux que je rencontre. Je suis peut-être aussi cupide que mon père, mais, moi, je suis sincère. Et je préfère partir d'ici et crever dans un couloir plutôt que de vivre cette vie à laquelle vous m'avez tous destinés. Parce que figure-toi que je suis un homme, que j'ai un cœur et que je ne suis pas totalement responsable de ce qui m'arrive. Je peux résister aux tortures de mon père, mais vos phrases, vos critiques, vos comparaisons à lui tous les jours, je ne peux les supporter. Je te le répète, je préfère partir d'ici et crever dans un couloir plutôt que de vivre cette vie à laquelle vous m'avez _tous_ destinés.

Sur ce, il partit en fermant la porte derrière lui.

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

Hermione était traumatisée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Qu'elle pouvait être une idiote...Il sombrait dans le désespoir à cause de ce manque d'amour et d'amitié, et elle, elle l'enfonçait, le critiquait ouvertement. Et maintenant, qu'allait-il lui arriver ? Il était si fragile ! Il risquait sa vie à chaque pas qu'il faisait ! Il avait même osé prononcer le nom de Voldemort !

Morte de remords et d'inquiétude, Hermione se leva en chancelant et appela Mme Pomfresh, qui s'était assoupie devant ses potions. Celle-ci partit en trombe (en ayant assommé Hermione avec un somnifère avant) à la recherche de son patient.

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

Drago, lui savait qu'il ne devait pas aller au parc ; c'est là qu'on le chercherait d'abord. Il se contenta de errer dans les couloirs, tentant d'éviter les quelques élèves qui n'étaient pas dans leur salle commune. Puis il alla dans la Salle sur Demande. Il rêva tout simplement d'un endroit où il pourrait être libre, et, lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, ce qu'il vit ne le réjouit guère : une sorte de cimetière enveloppé d'une brume noire se tenait devant lui. Il comprit : il ne serait tranquille qu'une fois mort. Il referma la porte et sortit dans le couloir. Sa récente confrontation avec Hermione l'énervait. Alors, elle aussi elle le trouvait comme son père ! Mais qu'avait-il fait de si horrible pour qu'on le juge ainsi ? Pourquoi tout le monde pensait-il qu'il était un monstre ? Que fallait-il qu'il fasse pour qu'on le reconnaisse en tant qu'être humain ? Il se laissa glisser le long du mur, dans un couloir sombre et désert. Ruminant de sombres pensées, il finit par s'assoupir.

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

Une baguette à la main, son chemin éclairé par un Lumos, il cherchait. Partout, il fouillait les salles, il illuminait les couloirs, regardant même au plafond pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Ou plutôt, pourq trouver la personne qu'il cherchait. C'est dans un coin sombre qu'il le trouva. Harry leva sa baguette vers le visage de Drago. Celui-ci se réveilla, et regarda Harry d'un oeil étrange, suspicieux. Harry pouvait voir qu'il avait pleuré. Sa peau luisait faiblement par endroit et ses paupières étaient légèrement rougies. Il paraissait vraiment mal en point, aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Drago au Gryffondor.

- On m'a chargé de te chercher. Pas que ça me réjouisse, mais j'avais pas le choix. Viens, il faut que tu rentres.

- Jamais.

- Comment ?

- Laisse-moi, s'il te plaît. Dis-leur que tu ne m'as pas trouvé.

- Mais ils te trouveront forcément ! Tous les professeurs sont (de nouveau) à ta recherche ! D'ailleurs, je sais pas pourquoi mais ils fouillent tous les arbres du parc, je suis quasiment le seul dans le château !

Un vague sourire amusé apparut sur le visage de Malefoy et Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il ne devait vraiment pas être en forme ; il ne s'attaquait pas à lui, même pas verbalement, comme il avait pourtant coutume de faire.

- Le plus tard sera le mieux. Pour l'instant, je préfère être seul.

« _Le temps de mourir »_, pensa-t-il.

- Ecoute, j'imagine que t'as tes raisons, mais moi j'ai pas le choix, faut que je te ramène à l'infirmerie ! D'ailleurs, pourquoi t'es parti ?

- Parce que rester à l'infirmerie ne me sert à rien.

- Ça te sert à guérir.

- Je ne veux pas guérir.

Harry parut vraiment étonné de la réponse.

- J'espère que tu es conscient que tu risques de ... mourir d'un instant à l'autre dans cet état-là !

- Justement, raison de plus pour que je reste ici.

- Tu...tu veux mourir ?

Drago ne répondit rien. D'ailleurs, il n'en savait trop rien. Sa vie n'avait pas d'intérêt, et il préférait mourir de lui-même que de la main de son père.

- Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça.

Le Serpentard leva les yeux vers Harry.

- Mais qu'est-ce que t'en as à foutre que je crève ou pas ? Tu as toujours souhaité ça ! Et puis je ne veux pas devenir un Mangemort ! Ce serait bien pire que la mort, crois-moi !

- Vraiment ? Tu ne veux pas servir Voldemort ?

- Mais pourquoi vous acharnez-vous tous à penser que je veux devenir un monstre comme Lucius ? Merde, je suis humain ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour qu'on me considère ainsi ?!

- Tu martyrises les plus petits que toi, méprises ceux des autres maisons et les humilies publiquement dès que tu en as l'occasion, tu traites les moldus de Sang-de-bourbe et tu ne souris jamais, tu ne lances que des regards froids et autoritaires, bref, tu te prends pour le roi de l'école, ce que tu n'es pas, énuméra Harry d'un ton neutre.

Drago sembla alors complètement perdu. Il était conscient d'avoir été assez arrogant pendant ces dernières années, mais sûrement pas à ce point. Et puis, personne ne lui avait jamais dit en face.

- Va-t-en maintenant, souffla-t-il d'un ton fatigué.

Harry sentit la colère monter en lui. Déjà partir à la recherche du pire monstre qu'il connaissait l'avait énervé, mais s'il commençait à se montrer réticent, ça allait vite tourner à la bagarre.

- Lève-toi, Malefoy, ordonna-t-il d'un ton sans répliques.

- Plutôt mourir.

A ces mots, Harry lui agrippa le col de sa veste, et le souleva afin de le mettre debout, sans toutefois le lâcher.

- Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule, petit connard ! Tes airs de victime ne m'atteignent pas. Je sais que tu n'es pas « en forme » mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te plaindre ! Ton sort tu l'as mérité, tu ne peux pas juste fuir encore une fois ton destin ! Assume tes actes, merde ! Si tu ne me suis pas à l'instant, je te stupéfixe et t'emmène de force, c'est clair ? hurla-t-il.

C'est à ce moment-là que la plaie que Drago avait au torse se rouvrit. Devant le sang coulant à flot sur le coeur du serpentard, Harry ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés et inquiets. Alors c'était vrai ! Drago s'affaissa petit à petit contre le mur et Harry tenta de le relever.

- Viens, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie.

Il fut étonné de voir que Drago lui lançait un regard terrifié.

- Non...je te supplie...

- Mais...que veux-tu que je fasse alors ?

Devant le silence du serpentard, Harry eut une idée : la salle sur demande. Il aurait de quoi le soigner là-bas.

Harry l'aida à marcher jusque devant le mur vierge, puis la porte s'ouvrit. Drago, voyant où Harry l'avait emmené, tenta de se débattre : tout à l'heure, la salle sur demande lui avait apparu comme la mort, et il avait si peur de mourir... Mais Harry le força à entrer et à s'allonger sur un lit. Pendant qu'il fouillait dans les fioles, le jeune gryffondor réfléchissait : il s'était vraiment fourré dans le pétrin. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait pris, d'emmener cette sale fouine ici ! Il aurait été bien plus simple de le confier à Mme Pomfresh ! S'il n'arrivait pas à le soigner, que lui arriverait-il ?

Il finit par trouver une fiole qui semblait contenir, selon l'étiquette, une mixture cicatrisante. Lorsqu 'Harry se retourna pour la donner à Malefoy, il trouva celui-ci inconscient. Après une série de jurons, il entreprit d'essayer de le réveiller. Quelques minutes plus tard, Drago ouvrait faiblement les yeux, et le Gryffondor pût lui faire avaler la potion. L'effet fut quasi instantané, et le sang s'arrêta de couler, la plaie se referma un peu, mais pas suffisamment pour arrêter la douleur. Drago choisit ce moment pour parler à son ennemi de toujours.

- Merci. (ce mot lui fut réellement difficile à prononcer) Il ne fallait pas que je retourne là-bas.

Harry avait l'air préoccupé.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que je vais dire aux professeurs ?

- Dis-leur que tu ne m'as pas trouvé... Quant à moi, c'est mon problème.

Un bref silence s'ensuivit.

- Où est-elle ? demanda le jeune blond.

- Qui ça ? dit Harry d'un air étonné, en fronçant imperceptiblement les sourcils.

- Granger.

- Et bien...elle est à l'infirmerie, pourquoi ?

- Bien, se contenta de répondre Malefoy.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, Malefoy.

- Et je ne compte pas y répondre.

- Tu n'es qu'un lâche, espèce de fouine.

- Non je n'en suis pas un.

- Alors assume tes actes, lève-toi et va rejoindre l'infirmière.

- Mais assumer quels actes ? cria le Serpentard. Tu crois que je me suis blessé tout seul, peut-être ? Tu crois que j'ai choisi cette vie ? Oui, je préfère fuir vers la mort plutôt que de supporter ce genre de critiques !

Harry ne savait plus quoi dire. Mais qui était-il vraiment ? Devait-il le croire ? Devait-il le haïr, comme avant, ou compatir ? Effectivement, sa vie n'était pas drôle, mais il n'y était pas pour rien !

- Maintenant, laisse-moi, demanda-t-il une dernière fois.

Harry se leva, et avant de sortir de la salle, adressa ces quelques mots au Serpentard :

- J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais. Mais il y a souvent d'autres solutions que la mort.

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

Voili voilou ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, désolée pour le retard !


	10. Remise en question

Enfin le dixième chapitre ! Encore merci pour vos reviews, et bonne lecture !

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

**Chapitre 10**** – ****Remise en question**

Hermione se rongeait les sangs. Encore une fois, elle culpabilisait de la disparition du Serpentard. Et si les professeurs ne le retrouvaient pas ? Pire, et s'ils le retrouvaient _mort_ ?

Elle n'osait même pas y penser. Pourtant, elle imaginait tous les scénarios possibles et imaginables : Lucius arrivait avec Voldemort, ils tuaient Drago et prenaient possession du château...Ou bien Drago se suicidait...La jeune fille se rendit compte qu'elle était en fait très inquiète pour le jeune homme qui avait pourtant été son ennemi juré durant près de 7 années. Cependant, depuis quelques jours, elle s'éait aperçu que sous sa carapace d'agressivité, le jeune homme avait l'air de souffrir énormémen, et de ne pas être si cruel que ça...L'idée qu'il ait pû ressentir des sentiments n'aurait même pas traversé l'esprit de la jeune Gryffondor quelques semaines auparavant, mais ces derniers jours, elle s'était rendu compte de tout le mal qui lui avait été fait. Peut-être qu'elle s'était trompée à son sujet ; peut-être qu'il la manipulait. Elle devait rester sur ses gardes.

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

Harry était complètement perdu. Déjà, chose insensée, il avait aidé son ennemi de toujours, et avait exaucé son désir de rester loin de l'infirmerie. Il avait eu _pitié_ de lui. Ce n'aurait pas été le cas dans l'autre sens. Il avai eu pitié de lui et pourtant, Harry le haïssait ; il le haïssait pour cette arrogance, pour son mépris envers ses « inférieurs », il le haïssait pour être de nouveau un lâche, voulant mourir pour ne pas affronter ses problèmes. Mais il avait semblé si effrayé l'idée de retourner à l'infirmerie...Qu'est-ce qui pouvait le terrifier à ce point ? Et pourquoi avait-il dit qu'il ne s'était pas blessé tout seul ? Qui donc l'avait blessé à ce point ? Il semblait sincère lorsqu'il disait son refus de suivre les traces de osn père. Il le comparait même à un monstre. Harry ne savait plus quoi penser. C'est étrange, le Serpentard lui avait demandé des nouvelles d'Hermione. Pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'Hermione était bien à l'infirmerie ?

Peut-être qu'il s'était trompé à son sujet ; peut-être qu'il le manipulait. Il devait rester sur ses gardes.

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

Drago, lui, essayait de se remettre de ses émotions. Il tenta d'ordonner les événements dans son esprit. Harry l'avait aidé, mais il pouvait très bien tout cafter d'un instant à l'autre. Pourtant, au fond de sa tête, il savait qu'Harry tiendrait sa langue. En totu cas, il l'espérait du fond du coeur. Il avait réalisé à quel point les gens le voyaient comme son père, comme un monstre. Potter lui avait dit qu'il était lâche. D'un côté, c'état vrai, il ne voulait plus affronter les critiques de tout le monde. Que devait-il faire ? Il ne pouvait pas changer du jour au lendemain, c'était juste impossible ! Fallait-il qu'il se rende à l'infirmerie ? Qu'on le soigne, et qu'il reprenne sa vie d'avant ? Mais reprendre cette vie, c'était aussi reprendre les tortures de son père, les injures de ses camarades et les souffrances physiques et morales. Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus. « Il y a souvent d'autres solutions que la mort » avait dit le Gryffondor. Mais quelles solutions avaient-il ? Quelle alternative pouvait l'empêcher de se faire maltraiter ? Pourquoi Harry l'avait-il aidé ? Peut-être qu'il s'était trompé à son sujet ; peut-être qu'il le manipulait. Il devait rester sur ses gardes.

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

Finalement, une heure après, la douleur s'étant un peu atténué, Drago prit une grave décision : il allait tenter une nouvelle fois. Il allait saisir sa dernière chance. Il allait retourner à l'infirmerie. Il savait ce qu'il risquait, mais il voulait comprendre pourquoi on le haïssait à ce point. C'était quitte ou double : soit il se remettait bien, et arrivait à faire face aux problèmes ; soit il se laissait mourir comme un lâche. Il n'était pas un lâche.

C'est ainsi qu'il se leva, incertain, qu'il sortit discrètement de la salle sur demande après une gorgée de potion guérissante, et qu'il se faufila silencieusement dans les couloirs. Ils étaient déserts. Il en profita et arriva enfin devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Il prit une grande inspiration, et ouvrit la porte, tentant d'avoir l'air le plus assuré possible. Il fut ravi de voir que Mme Pomfresh était partie. Mais le regard inquiet que Granger lui lança en voyant son état l'énerva. Comme elle l'avait dit, elle n'était pas son amie, elle n'avait pas de raison de le regarder comme ça. Qu'il crève ou non, ça ne changeait rien pour elle. Il ne dit rien, et s'assit dans un siège, en face de la fenêtre. Sentant le regard insistant de la jeune Gryffondor sur lui, il finit par dire :

- Vas-y, je sais que tu meurs d'envie de me harceler de questions.

Un peu vexée,la jeune fille dut s'admettre que c'était le cas.

- Où es-tu allé ?

- Suffisamment loin pour que les profs ne me trouvent pas.

- Ne recommence pas avec ton petit jeu d'énigmes. Où étais-tu ?

Son ton s'était durci et Malefoy soupira.

- Au seul endroit où j'espérais être un peu tranquille. La salle sur demande. Mais St Potter m'a trouvé alors je me suis barré.

Il était bien conscient d'avoir menti mais cela lui importait peu, au stade où il en était.

- Maintenant explique-moi, Malefoy.

- T'expliquer quoi ?

- M'expliquer pourquoi tu renonces à affronter le monde et tous tes problèmes.

- L'infirmerie est mon plus gros problème, et pourtant j'y suis.

Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle pensait à plein de choses, quand une phrase sortit toute seule :

- J'ai eu peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose.

Elle rougit instantanément, elle ne voulait surtout pas lui dire.

Drago, de son côté, toujours tourné vers la fenêtre, fut franchement étonné. Lorsqu'il se retourna pour voir Hermione, celle-ci baissait les yeux. Quand elle se décida à le regarder en face, ce fut un regard à la fois surpris et reconnaissant qu'elle croisa. Drago semblait vraiment mal à l'aise.

- Tu n'avais pas besoin.

Tu pourrais simplement me remercier, répondit-elle. Encore une fois, la réponse était sortie un peu trop vite de sa bouche.

- Je...je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on s'inquiète pour moi.

- Ta mère s'inquiètait pour toi.

- Elle est morte à cause de ça.

Un pesant silence s'installa dans la pièce, puis Hermione, sans réfléchir, dit :

- Tu ne devrais pas avoir si peur de ta vie.

- Je n'ai pas le courage d'un Gryffondor.

- Tu es égoïste finalement. Moi j'ai failli mourir pour mes amis. Mais mourir pour soi-même, je trouve ça pathétique.

- Et bien je suis pathétique alors, s'énerva Drago. Mais tout n'est pas aussi simple que tu sembles le croire.

- Excuse-moi

Drago crut qu'il n'avait pas bien entendu.

- Pardon ?

- Excuse-moi de t'avoir dit tout ça. Je sais que ta vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille, et je t'enfonce dedans. Mais je veux juste que tu comprennes à quelp point elle a de la valeur. Tu sais, je trouve que tu as changé. Il est encore temps de te reprendre en main.

Drago se tut, et les pas précipités de l'infirmière dans le couloir le fit sourire d'amusement.

- Adieu monde cruel...

- MONSIEUR MALEFOY !! COUCHEZ-VOUS IMMEDIATEMENT DANS CE LIT !! MERLIN, QUELLE FOLIE D'ETRE SORTI DANS CET ETAT !!

- Je vais bien, Mme Pomfresh. Regardez, je tiens debout ! Ironisa-t-il.

- Aaaaah pas d'humour avec moi, petit impudent ! Va dans ce lit tout de suite ou je te fais boire de l'huile de foie de Bulbobub !

Drago grimaça mais ses regards suppliants n'attendrirent pas la vieille femme. Il s'allongea à regrets dans le lit sous le rire d'Hermione.

- Content d'avoir pû égayer ta journée, Granger.

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

Harry, Ron et Ginny entrèrent dans la pièce dans la soirée. Sous l'oeil sévère de l'infirmière, ils s'assirent autour du lit de son ami. Ron lançait des regards noirs à drago qui y répondait très facilement, Ginny ne cessait pas de parler à son amie en lui racontant les derniers potions du château et Harry adressa un bref sourire au serpentard : il avait enfin affronté ses peurs. Mais bon, il restait son ennemi quand même, et Harry s'occupa de son amie avec beaucoup d'attention. Celle-ci était heureuse de revoir ses amis, mais elle ne savait plus comment réagir avec Ron. Elle commençait à comprendre qui était vraiment Drago et savoir que Ron avait failli le tuer lui faisait un horrible pincement au coeur. Quand les trois visiteurs furent aimablement (comme toujours) congédiés par l'infirmière, Hermione se tourna vers le serpentard, qui semblait ailleurs.

- Je pars demain matin.

- Comment ?

- Je sors de l'infirmerie deman matin. Tu sais pour combien de temps tu en as toi ?

- Pompom (il prit un ton ironique en utilisant ce surnom) m'a laissé entendre qu'elle pourrait me libérer dans deux jours.

- Seulement ? Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle te garde un mois !

- Nan, j'ai pas mal guéri ces jours -ci.

_« Grâce à la potion de Potter »_ pensa-t-il.

- Ah, bah c'est bien alors ! dit Hermione en souriant.

- Si tu le dis...mais je t'avouerais que la perspective de subir toutes les rumeurs des autres ne me réjouit pas franchement.

- T'en fais pas pour ça, je suis sûre que tu sauras les faire taire.

- Pour ça, pas de problème ! dit-il d'un ton un peu arrogant qui déplut à Hermione.

- Ouais bah tâche de ne pas trop te faire remarquer quand même ! souris-t-elle.

- J'ai déjà toutes les filles à mes pieds, ça va être dur de les éloigner un peu..dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Toutes sauf Ginny et moi ! ajouta-t-elle avec amusement.

- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, dit-il en souriant.

- Compte pas trop là-dessus, espèce de fouine baveuse !

Il prit un air faussement outragé et changea de sujet :

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour les cours de soutien ?

- On les reprend à ta sortie, Dumbledore n'a pas levé l'ordre.

- OK.

Un blanc s'ensuivit.

- Bon, bonne nuit, conclut Hermione.

- Fais surtout pas de beaux rêves, dit Drago.

Et ils s'endormirent.

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

Deux jours qu'Hermione était partie, deux jours que Drago ne recevait que la charmante compagnie de l'infirmière. Normalement, il pouvait partir à midi, donc il faisait tout pour que Mme Pomfresh ne change pas d'avis. Finalement, à midi pile, celle-ci lui dit avec une moue mécontente qu'il pouvait sortir. Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il se leva, attrapa sa robe de sorcier qu'il enfila par-dessus son jean et son pull et sortit. Il angoissait à l'idée de retrouver tout le monde, et leur remarques désobligeantes. Mais il se raisonna : cette fois-ci, il ne serait pas un lâche. Il se rendit directement à la Grande Salle qui commençait à se remplir. Tous les regards se tournaient vers lui et il y répondait par un haussement de sourcil et un regard glacial, qui faisait vit détourner la tête de celui qui l'observait. Il s'assit donc à sa table, et vit Granger lui adresser un sourire discret. Il ne l'encouragea pas spécialement mais Drago se surprit à penser qu'il trouvait la jeune fille de plus en plus sympa.

Le repas se passa bien, et il alla ensuite en cours en ne pensant qu'à une chose : bientôt le cours de rattrapage avec _elle_.

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo..oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo..oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

**Voilà ! J'espère que vous me trouvez pas trop sadique !**

Lâchez vos reviews !

Je résume pour ceux qui ont du mal à piger :D

Drago se rend compte qu' Harry n'est peut-être pas si méchant que ça. Et il découvre qu'Hermione s'inquiétait pour lui. Il comprend aussi qu'il doit faire face à ses problèmes, et il applique cette règle en se rendant dans la grande salle., à la fin.

Hermione s'aperçoit que Drago voulait vraiment mourir, elle ne sait plus trop quoi penser de lui parce qu'il a l'air sincère dans sa souffrance.

Harry se demande qui a blessé Drago. Il se rend compte qu'il souffre beaucoup, sous les apparences. Il ne sait pas quoi penser de lui, s'il doit le croire ou non.

Bref, Drago commence à sortir du côté obscur de la force


	11. Le début d'une vie

Voici le chapitre 11 !! Merci pour toutes vos reviews hyper encourageantes, n'hésitez pas à en poster de nouvelles pour donner votre avissur chaque chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 11**** – ****Le début d'une vie**

18h00 sonnèrent. Drago sentin une étrange sensation d'anxiété monter en lui. Tout l'après-midi, il avait fait des efforts pour commencer une nouvelle vie, dans laquelle il ne ressemblerait pas à Lucius. Il avait retenu bon nombre de réflexions désagréables à ceux qui chuchotaient sur son passage, mais il ne s'était pas privé de leur lancer des regards noirs. On ne change pas du jour au lendemain ! Il s'était tout de même forcé à manger un peu au déjeuner, plus pour paraître normal que pour assouvir la faim qui lui tiraillait l'estomac.

Il rejoignit la salle de métamorphose et ne fut pas étonné de voir Hermione déjà prête à commencer son cours.

- J'ai corrigé les exercices que tu avais faits avant. «_ avant tout ceci..._ »pensa-t-elle.

Drago prit le temps de s'asseoir sur une chaise qui ressemblait plus à un tabouret vu l'état du dossier, avant de répondre :

- Et ? Diagnostic ? Ce mot le fit grimacer, tant il lui faisait penser à Mme Pomfresh, et, l'espace d'une seconde, il se sentit libéré.

Elle prit un regard sévère, puis dit en souriant :

- C'est parfait ! Tu n'as pas fait une seule faute ! Bon, bien sûr, certaines phrases mériteraient d'être reformulées, mais c'est déjà pas mal !

- Et oui, que veux-tu, je suis Drago Malefoy, le mec le plus intelligent et le ...

- C'est bon, j'ai compris ! Quand t'aura fini de t'élever au rang de dieu, que tu n'es pas, on purra peut-être reprendre la leçon !

Drago fit la moue mais il n'eut pas le choix. La leçon se passa bien, sans événement particulier.

Un quart d'heure avant la fin, Hermione, satisfaite du travail de son nouvel élève, l'autorisa à partir.

Drago hésita, puis dit :

- En fait, j'aurais voulu te parler un instant.

- Ah ? Et bien, je t'écoute, répondit Hermione, étonnée.

- D'abord je voudrais te ...remercier de t'être inquiétée pour moi l'autre jour, et de m'avoir ouvert les yeux.

Hermione avait bien vu à quel point il lui était difficile de la remercier, aussi lui fut-elle reconnaissante de l'avoir quand même fait.

- Pas de quoi, je suis contente d'avoir pu t'aider à changer !

- Je..je voulais aussi te parler d'autre chose, dit-il, visiblement mal à l'aise.

Elle l'encouragea à continuer d'un regard et il poursuivit :

- Nous nous sommes toujours haïs. J'ai du respect pour toi de m'avoir aidée ces jours-ci, mais ça s'arrête là. Nous devons continuer à faire comme si rien n'avait changé, sinon les autres vont se poser des questions. Qu'en penses-tu, _Granger_ ?

Hermione lui parut troublée. Elle avait espéré qu'il aurait enfin compris, mais il était toujours le même.

- Comme tu veux. Mais quand tu auras cessé d'être obnubilé par l'image que les autres ont de toi, tu me feras signe.

Sur ces mots, elle sortit.

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

Malefoy était resté là, planté au milieu de la salle. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait _encore_ fait ? Après tout, rien n'avait vraiment changé entre eux ! Il s'était juste aperçu que Granger le trouvait lâche, et elle l'avait aidé à changer un peu, mais ce changement était-il bon pour lui ? Malgré tout cela, il avait du mal à la haïr...elle s'était inquiétée pour lui...c'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait, et ce de la part de sa pire ennemie...

Il ne savait plus où il en était. Il lui était reconnaissant, c'était tout ! Mais alors, pourquoi ne réussissait-il plus à l'appeler « sang-de-bourbe » et à l'insulter tout le temps ?

Il sortit de la salle, énervé. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il devait faire. On lui demandait de changer toute sa personnalité ! Il se rendit à la bibliothèque, où il espérait pouvoir trouver un livre détendant, quelque chose pour lui changer les idées. Il y retrouva Blaise Zabini, qui parlait à Crabbe et Goyle d'un ton inexpressif.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda Drago.

- On parlait du bal d'Halloween qui a lieu Samedi.

- Samedi ?? Mais comment veux-tu qu'on trouve une cavalière d'ici là ?!

- Pour toi, dans tous les cas, ça n'aurait pas été un problème, Drago ! Mias c'est justement là où il y a quelque chose d'intéressant : on ne doit pas chercher de cavalière.

- Mais de quoi tu parles, Blaise ? T'as bu du whisky pur feu ou quoi ?

- Mais non ! rétorqua-t-il d'un air offensé. Le thème de cette année est « anonymat ». Chaque élève portera un masque qui cachera son visage et aura bien sûr des trous pour les yeux. Et les élèves devront changer leur couleur d'yeux, de cheveux et si ils veulent de peau, ainsi que leur voix. Comme ça, on apprendra à se connaître sans tenir compte des maisons. Les garçons choisiront leur partenaire au début de la soirée, et, à la fin, tout le monde dévoilera son vrai visage. Les profs espèrent que ça facilitera les relations entre les maisons, et qu'il y aura une bonne ambiance. Je t'avouerais que j'y crois pas trop. Mais on a pas le choix malheureusement, grimaça Blaise.

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

A l'entente de cette nouvelle, Hermione, qui était dans sa salle commune avec ses amis, fut soulagée. Chercher un cavalier était plutôt dur, justement parce qu'elle devait toujours les _chercher_. Aucun garçon ne se proposait de lui-même, et elle finissait bien souvent seule ou avec la pire horreur de l'école. Cependant, cette histoire d'anonymat l'inquiétait. Se retrouver toute une soirée avec un inconnu était plutôt angoissant. Ginny, elle semblait tout excitée à cette idée.

Hermione monta donc se coucher en cherchant dans sa tête une solution d'échapper au bal. Malheureusement, elle savait très bien que ce serait impossible. Elle s'endormit finalement. Deux jours avant le bal...

Ces deux jours-là passèrent bien trop vite à son goût. Les leçons de rattrapage s'étaient passées dans le silence le plus complet, mais Drago remontait ses notes en cours, ce qui donnait à Hermione l'espoir que Dumbledore la laisse enfin tranquille. Samedi matin arriva donc. Lorsqu'Hermione se leva, il était 11h30 et ses amis l'attendaient en discutant dans leur salle commune. Etonnée de s'être levée si tard, Hermione les rejoignit donc. Ron semblait particulièrement stressé, et la jeune brune comprit qu'ils parlaient du bal de ce soir.

- Salut 'Mione ! T'hibernait ? demanda Harry en souriant chaleureusement.

Hermione lui répondit d'un sourire gêné et ils reprirent leur discussion.

- De quelle couleur est-ce que vous allez changer vos yeux, les filles ? demanda Harry à Ginny.

- Petit curieux, tu le sauras pas avant ce soir ! répliqua d'un ton mystérieux.

- Mais comment allons-nous nous reconnaître, si on ne sait pas comment vous serez ? demanda Ron.

- On a cas se donner rendez-vous avant le bal ! Il est à 20h00, disons qu'on se retrouve à 19h50 devant la statue du Gobelin malicieux ! On pourra discuter un peu comme ça ! Et, par pitié, destresse Ron, tu fais peine à voir ! dit Ginny en riant.

- Ca roule pour 19h50 ! répondit Harry.

Hermione aquiesça d'un signe de tête et Ron n'eut pas le choix.

- Génial ! Bon, Hermione n'a pas prit de petit-déjeuner, il est midi moins le quart, on a cas commencer le déjeuner ! dit Ron, subitement plein d'entrain.

- Morphale ! répondit Harry en riant. Mais tu as raison, Mione doit avoir faim !

Ils se rendirent donc à la Grande Salle où déjà de nombreux élèves s'étaient installés, soit pour manger, soit pour discuter du bal. Les filles semblaient excitées comme des puces, les garçons ennuyés, et les professeurs réjouis. Le déjeuner se passa dans la bonne humeur, et l'après-midi se déroula dans la salle commune, sous les rires.

Ginny et Hermione montèrent dans le dortoir des 7e année (les élèves de différents niveaux pouvaient s'y retrouver) et commencèrent à se préparer.

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo..oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

Mwahaha je suis cruelle ! Ce chapitre était assez court, mais je poste bientôt celui du bal !

Reviews please !


	12. Anonymat

Voici le bal ! Tadadadam !! suspense looool bon j'arrête de délirer et je poste le chapitre

**Chapitre 12**** – ****Anonymat**

Hermione regardait la robe que Ginny allait mettre. Elle était d'un vert pâle, avec le tissu froncé au niveau de la poitrine et de fines bretelles. La robe était plutôt simple, mais elle s'accordait parfaitement avec la chevelure blonde pour laquelle Ginny avait opté, et ses yeux qu'elle avait coloré en gris. Avec son léger maquillage et un gros pendentif en argent représentant un phénix autour du cou, elle était sublime.

- Tu es splendide Ginny ! s'extasia Hermione.

- A toi maintenant ! Va te changer et montre-moi le résultat ! Je suis sûre que je ne t'arriverai pas à la cheville !

- Sur ce point, tu te trompes ! répliqua Hermione.

Quand elle revint, 5 minutes plus tard, Ginny n'en crut pas ses yeux. Hermione paraissait mal à l'aise, mais elle était juste merveilleuse.

Devant le silence de Ginny, Hermione dit :

- Oui, tu as raison, je ferais mieux de changer...

- Mais t'es folle ? Tu es magnifique comme ça !

Hermione, incrédule, se regarda dans le miroir. Elle avait légèrement foncé sa peau, qui lui donnait un aspect hâlé. Ses yeux étaient noirs et ses cheveux, qui retombaient en une cascade ondulée et soyeuse sur ses épaules, étaient eux aussi d'un noir de jais. Elle avait opté pour une robe d'un bleu intense pas trop flashy, un peu décolletée, tenue par de fines bretelles, et tombant en diagonale sur ses fines jambes, dévoilant ainsi sa jambe gauche à moitié et cachant un peu plus l'autre jambe. Une chaîne en or reposait autour de son cou, avec un petit pendentif de la même couleur. Des bracelets tintaient autour de ses fins poignets et une ceinture constituée d'un ensemble de fils dorés formant un noeud au bout comme attache retombait avec légèreté sur ses hanches. A ses oreilles étaient accrochées des boucles d'oreilles d'or finement ciselé, qu'elle avait elle-même fabriquées après des heures de travail magique. Quant aux chaussures, elle avait choisi des chaussures de soirée noires à talon, constituées de lanières qui se croisaient sur le dessus de son pied. Elle avait opté pour un maquillage plutôt discret, avec un mascara noir, un léger trait de crayon noir sous les yeux, un peu de blush rosé sur les joues et un gloss transparent qi faisait briller ses lèvres qu'elle avait rendue un peu plus rouges avec un sort.

- Tous les mecs vont se jeter sur toi ! dit Ginny avec admiration.

- Je sais pas, j'ai pas l'habitude de m'habiller comme ça...dit Hermione d'une voix qu'elle avait rendue plus douce et mystérieuse avec un sortilège complexe.

- Tu devrais ! Alala, si j'étais lesbienne, je serais tombée amoureuse de toi !

Hermione la dévisagea et elles éclatèrent toutes les deux de rire, celui d'Hermione étant assez nerveux.

- Bon allez, c'est pas tout, mais on a rendez-vous avec les garçons dans deux minutes !

Hermione prit son masque doré qui collait parfaitement aux formes de son visage et le fixa avec un sort spécial, laissant seulement apparaître ses yeux ainsi que ses lèvres et le bas de son visage.. Ginny fit de même avec un masque noir et elles s'engouffrèrent dans les couloirs du château. Elles arrivèrent sans avoir croisé âme qui vive devant la statue du Gobelin malicieux, tous les autres élèves étant en train de fignoler les derniers détails de leur tenue. Deux jeunes hommes attendaient, et elles eurent du mal à les reconnaître. Harry avait éclairci ses cheveux qui étaient désormais châtain un peu clair, ses yeux d'ordinaire verts étaient devenus bleus et il avait réussi à coiffer sa tignasse ! Ron, lui, avait choisi des cheveux bruns, des yeux bruns, et un masque brun. Ginny lui reprocha son manque d'imagination, mais, cette fois, il était vêtu d'un costard correct, de même que Harry.

Ils tentèrent de se rassurer les uns les autres en se complimentant et en se disant qu'ils iraient se retrouver à la fontaine s'ils y avait un quelconque problème. A 20h00 pétantes, ils se souhaitèrent bonne chance et se séparèrent, car les filles devaient passer par une petite porte située au bout de la grande salle, tandis que les garçons passeraient par la porte principale. Ginny et Hermione entrèrent donc dans le réfectoire qui avait été vidé de ses meubles et décoré au thème d'Halloween. Les filles s'alignèrent sur leur mur, et les garçons de leur côté. Quand tout le monde fut là, Dumbledore prit la parole en leur demandant d'aller discuter avec plusieurs personnes du sexe opposé, afin de pouvoir ensuite choisir leur cavalier. Un brouhaha se mit en place, tandis que les filles se ruaient sur les garçons et inversement.

Hermione, elle, restait dans son coin, regardant avec un léger sourire amusé les disputes qui commençaient à surgir un peu partout, et qui étaient vite réfrénés par les élèves les plus sages. Elle s'aperçut que, de l'autre côté, un garçon était lui aussi viiblement désintéressé par le choix d'une cavalière. Croisant les yeux noirs d'Hermione, il se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Il était grand, plutôt musclé, avait la peau ni très blanche ni mate, les cheveux bruns et les yeux gris. Son masque était noir et lorsqu'il prit la parole, ce fut d'une voix assez grave qu'Hermione n'avait jamais entendue : elle n'avait aucune idée de qui il pouvait bien être.

- Je vois qu'il reste une fille à peu près civilisée ! dit-il avec un sourire

Elle répondit à son sourire et plaisanta :

- Je ne vais quand même pas aller me décoiffer !

- Vous avez raison, il serait dommage d'abîmer vos cheveux si resplendissants !

Il ne semblait pas ironiser, et le fait qu'il la vouvoie mit Hermione un peu mal à l'aise.

Devant son silence, l'inconnu ajouta :

- Vous êtes splendide.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire et dit :

- Merci... Mais...pourrait-on se tutoyer ? demanda-t-elle, gênée.

- Bien sûr ! Je préfère commencer par vouvoyer les jolies demoiselles que je ne connais pas, mais je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise !

- Ce n'est pas grave ! répondit la jeune Gryffondor, s'apercevant qu'il l'avait encore complimentée. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on l'admire, et elle ne savait comment réagir.

Voyant que la mêlée commençait à se dissoudre à côté, le jeune homme reprit :

- Je sais que ce n'est pas encore le moment de le demander, mais voudras-tu être ma cavalière ce soir ?

Hermione, qui n'attendait que ça, répondit avec un sourire :

- Volontiers !

C'est à ce moment-là que Dumbledore demanda aux garçons d'aller chercher une cavalière. Le jeune homme adressa un sourire éclatant à Hermione qui rougit sans trop savoir pourquoi. A un moment, elle se demanda si Drago s'en était sorti pour trouver une fille. Mais, avec le charme naturel qu'il avait et son « expérience » en matière de séduction, elle n'eut pas de mal à s'imaginer qu'il devait déjà avoir une cavalière. La douce mélodie qui s'éleva du petit orchestre tira Hermione de ses pensées, et elle en fut rassurée, car elle n'avait aucune envie de penser au Serpentard ce soir-là. Elle se mordit la lèvre en se rendant compte que la première musique était, comme chaque année, un slow. Elle frissona quand son cavalier posa ses mains sur ses hanches, et elle posa les siennes sur ses épaules. C'était étrange, elle se sentait bien comme ça, avec lui, elle se sentait en sécurité, protégée. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus, et, bientôt, sa tête était posée sur son épaule. Son cavalier en fut d'abord surpris, mais il ne recula pas pour autant, plutôt content d'avoir trouvé une jeune femme si jolie et agréable. A la fin du morceau, Hermione s'écarta enfin de son partenaire avec un petit sourire gêné. Elle n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à quel point elle s'était resserrée du bel inconnu durant la première danse. Ce n'était pas son genre. Il la rassura d'un sourire chaleureux et la remercia pour cette danse. Elle fit de même et alla rejoindre ses amis qui l'attendaient à la fontaine pour discuter un peu. Plus personne ne dansait, tout le monde semblant trop préoccupé à retrouver ses camarades pour parler du début du bal.

- Alors Mione, ça s'est bien passé ? Tu sais qui est ton partenaire ? demanda Ron, un peu jaloux qu'elle n'est pas dansé avec lui.

- C'était génial ! Il est vraiment sympa, et pas trop dragueur ! Mais je n'ai aucune idée de qui ça peut bien être ! Et vous, comment se déroule votre soirée ?

Harry rigola :

- Ma partenaire est Parvati Patil, j'ai reconnu sa voix ! Elle espère que je l'embrasserai avant la fin du bal, mais elle peut toujours rêver !

Hermione se rendit alors compte qu'il y avait des chances qu'elle ait son premier vrai baiser (celui de Malefoy ne comptait pas) ce soir-là. Son coeur commença à battre la chamade, elle n'était pas sûre d'être prête à ça.

- Ma cavalière est exaspérante, toujours à se vanter de sa prétendue beauté, soupira Ron. De toute façon je ne tenais pas à avoir une fille sympa.

Ginny, elle semblait tout excitée.

-Je peux vous emprunter Mione les gars ?

Elle n'attendit pas leur réponse et prit Hermione à part.

- Ouaouh, vous avez l'air de déjà bien vous entendre ! lui dit-elle, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

- De quoi parles-tu ? demanda Hermione.

- Oh, ça va, fais pas comme si tu savais pas !

Devant l'air perplexe de son amie, elle ajouta :

- Vous étiez collés à la fin du slow ! Et tu avais la tête sur son épaule ! Il t'aura embrassé avant la fin du bal, je peux te le dire ! s'exclama Ginny, ravie pour son amie.

- Tu crois ?

- Mais oui ! Allez, il faut y retourner, nos cavaliers nous attendent !

Après un clin d'oeil pour son amie, la fausse blonde s'en alla, avant qu'Hermione puisse lui demander des nouvelles de sa soirée.

Celle-ci rejoignit son cavalier, qui l'attendait à l'intérieur. Il fut ravi de la voir arriver et lui tendit la main.

- M'accordes-tu cette danse, belle inconnue ?

Son regard sincère fit frissonner Hermione qui murmura un « oui »à peine audible.

Le jeune homme lui prit doucement la main, l'emmena au centre de la pièce et ils dansèrent une danse sorcière, une espèce de rock moldu mais plus lent.

La soirée passa bien trop vite au goût d'Hermione. Il était déjà 1h du matin et la fête s'arrêtait à 2 heures. Son cavalier, voyant qu'elle était épuisée, lui proposa d'aller lui chercher une boisson fraîche. Elle accepta avec soulagement et s'assit sur une chaise libre, un peu à l'écart des danseurs et de la foule. Il revint avec deux verres et lui en donna un.

- A ta santé ! dit-il en trinquant.

Ils burent et discutèrent longtemps, de tout et de rien. Quand l'inconnu regarda l'horloge, il s'aperçut qu'il ne restait qu'une minute avant la fin de la soirée et donc la découverte de l'identité des élèves. Il lui parla alors très vite :

- Je voulais te dire que j'ai passé une excellente soirée avec toi. Tu seras sans aucun doute déçue lorsque tu verras qui se cache derrière mon masque, mais je tiens à te dire que je n'oublierai jamais ces quelques heures passées en ta compagnie.Et, avant que l'heure ne sonne de nous identifier, je veux t'offrir ce présent sincèrement.

Il se pencha alors vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement.

Hermione était sur un petit nuage. Elle était persuadée d'être vraiment tombée amoureuse, elle avait passé la plus belle soirée de sa vie. Elle aurait voulu prolonger ce baiser longtemps, bien plus longtemps, quand Dumledore prit la parole.

- Maintenant, faites disparaître vos masques je vous prie !

L'inconnu s'écarta, prit sa baguette et murmura :

- Discubrius

Hermione fit de même pour elle. Et quand elle releva la tête vers son compagnon, elle vit ses cheveux s'éclaircir, sa peau devenri blanche et ses yeux rester du même gris.

- Malefoy ?

- Granger ?

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

**Vive le sadisme !! mwahaha la suite plus tard !**


	13. Rien à dire, tout à vivre

Haha, j'espère que vous avez bien souffert d'attendre ce chapitre Le voici le voilà !

Merci à Miss DS, princ3ss, Black-Shika, virginie01 et Kittysee pour leurs reviews pour ce chapitre !

Merci aussi à tous ceux qui lisent ma fiction, même sans poster de review, et à ceux qui en ont posté pour d'autres chapitres ! Bonne lecture !

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

**Chapitre 13**** – ****Rien à dire, tout à vivre**

- Malefoy ?

- Granger ?

Ginny avait suivi la scène de loin, souriant devant le premier baiser d'Hermione, et manquant s'évanouir en voyant le vrai visage de son partenaire. Lorsqu'elle découvrit Drago, elle arriva en courant et hurla, furieuse :

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux encore Malefoy ? Tu crois que tu l'as pas assez fait souffrir ces dernières années ? Maintenant tu veux l'humilier et la blesser en lui faisant croire que tu l'aimes, pour pouvoir mieux l'écraser après ? Tu n'es qu'un connard, je suis sûre que tu savais qui elle était depuis le début !

- Quoi ? dit Drago, abasourdi. Mais je ne savais pas qui elle était, elle était déguisée !

- COMMENT OSES-TU ENCORE T'ENFONCER APRES CE QUE TU LUI AS FAIT !! TU N'ES QU'UN MENTEUR !

- CA SUFFIT !! hurla Hermione par-dessus les cris de son amie.

Drago et Ginny se retournèrent d'un même mouvement, éberlués.

- Ca suffit maintenant, Ginny ! Tu vois bien qu'il ne savait pas qui j'étais ! Maintenant laisse-nous un instant, il faut qu'on parle un peu.

La jeune Weasley lança un dernier regard noir à son ennemi de toujours et partit.

Hermione tourna les yeux vers Malefoy, qui avait l'air aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle.

- Hum...je...désolée pour Ginny, balbutia Hermione, gênée.

- Pas de problème.

- Tu savais ? Je veux dire, tu savais qui j'étais ?

- Qui tu es, je ne le sais toujours pas, mais non, je ne savais pas quel visage se cachait derrière ton masque.

Il y eut un bref silence, puis Hermione dit :

- Et ...ce que...Ce que tu m'as dit...tu...Elle bégayait et rougissait à vue d'oeil.

- Tout ce que je t'ai dit, je le pensais.

Hermione n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Il venait d'avouer qu'il avait vraiment apprécié cette soirée. Mais...Et ce baiser...?

- J'ai été sincère tout au long de la soirée. Jusqu'à la fin. Dans tout ce que j'ai dit, et dans tout ce que j'ai fait.

De nouveau, il se pencha lentement vers elle et l'embrassa doucement. Et cette fois-ci, personne ne les dérangea.

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

Hermione prolongea le baiser. Elle se sentait si bien, là, avec lui...Lorsqu'il ôta ses lèvres des siennes, et plongea ses yeux gris dans les siens, Hermione crut qu'elle allait fondre surplace. Il la regardait tendrement, d'un regard qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu faire auparavant.

La jeune Gryffondor jeta tout de même un rapide coup d'oeil à la salle autour. Tous les élèves étaient sortis, seuls quelques professeurs restaient à ranger la salle, en faisant tout pour ne pas les regarder et les laisser tranquilles.

Drago lui sourit et murmura un « bonne nuit » avant de sortir pour rejoindre son dortoir.

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

Sur le chemin menant à son dortoir, Hermione semblait inconsciente de tout ce qui l'entourait. Elle connaissait la direction à suivre par habitude, et marchait perdue dans ses pensées. Merlin,** il** l'avait embrassée **de son plein gré**, tout en **sachant qui elle était** ! Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il la manipulait, pas avec le regard et le sourire qu'il lui avait accordés. Elle était partagée entre la joie qu'il ait réellement changé, l'angoisse quant à ce qu'il pourrait se passer si on venait à l'apprendre, et le doute quant à ses propres sentiments. Elle analysa ceux-ci. Quand elle était avec lui, elle se sentait...protégée, rassurée. Elle avait partagé ses craintes, ses souffrances, l'avait aidé à devenir meilleur. Et, surtout, il avait été merveilleux avec elle durant toute la durée du bal. Oui, elle l'aimait.

Soulagée d'avoir enfin trouvé une raison à l'étrange comportement qu'elle avait avec le Serpentard, et à la crainte qu'elle avait qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, elle se rendit à son dortoir. Elle passa une nuit emplie de doux rêves...

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

- 'Mione ! 'Mione, réveille-toi ! Allez, assez dormi !

Quand Hermione, mal réveillée, entrouvrit péniblement les yeux, la première chose qu'elle vit fut une cascade de cheveux d'un roux flamboyant.

- Gin' ? marmonna-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je veux TOUT savoir ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé finalement hier ?

Hermione prit un moment pour ordonner ses pensées dans sa tête et se souvenir de ce qui lui avait semblé être un rêve, avant de répondre :

- Bah...on a ... discuté. Il ne savait vraiment pas qui j'étais durant la soirée.

- Mouais, dit son amie, dubitative. Il ne t'a pas blessée au moins ? Il ne s'est pas moqué de toi ?

- Non, non, bien sûr que non, il n'a presque rien dit.

- Ouais bah c'était pas évident, avec lui...répliqua Ginny, pensive.

- Dis, tu voudrais pas me laisser respirer puis dormir _tranquillement_ ? grommela la jolie brune, barbouillée.

- Ah, pas question ! Il est déjà 14h30, je t'ai déjà assez attendue comme ça ! répliqua Ginny, vexée.

- Depuis combien de temps es-tu levée ?

- Hum...Une demi-heure..mais ça n'empêche, lève-toi ! riposta la jeune Weasley.

Hermione enfouit la tête sous les draps, espérant trouver un porte-au-loin sous les couvertures, mais sans succès.

15 secondes après, elle était par terre, la rousse la tirant par les pieds.

- Héééééé !! Lâche-moi ! s'exclama Hermione.

- Pas question ! Promets-moi d'abord que tu ne te rendormiras pas !

- C'est du chantage ça ! s'écria la brune, indignée.

- Promets-le ou je te chatouille jusqu'à ébullition ! dit son amie en riant.

- Ca va, ça va, je me recoucherai pas...Mais lâche-moi les chevilles, Gin' !

Celle-ci afficha une moue faussement pensive un instant, puis lâcha enfin son amie.

- Dans le genre réveil tranquille, j'ai connu mieux...soupira Hermione.

- Je me vois très mal mère d'une douzaine d'enfants ! plaisanta la jeune rousse. Surtout s'ils deviennent aussi casse-pieds que toi ! Tu imagines, devoir tous les tirer par les pieds pour qu'ils se lèvent !

Hermione explosa de rire, rapidement suivie par Ginny.

- Bon, allez, on va manger ? J'ai faim moi !

La bouille soudainement suppliante de Ginny fit redoubler le rire d'Hermione, qui réussit quand même à se lever et à suivre son amie, les larmes de rire coulant sur ses joues.

Enfin calmée, Hermione s'assit avec ses amis à table, sans être vraiment étonnée de ne pas voir Ron, qui devait être en train de finir sa grasse matinée, ou plutôt sa grasse après-midi. Harry, voyant les yeux rougis d'Hermione, lui demanda ce qu'elle avait, et Ginny entreprit de lui expliquer le délire du réveil, tout en y ajoutant des anecdotes de sa composition.

La jolie brune, elle, était de nouveau préoccupée. Avec du recul, elle se disait qu'il était impossible que Drago l'aime, il se jouait de sa sensibilité... « La nuit porte conseil », et elle avait eu le temps de réfléchir. Oui, il la manipulait...Il fallait qu'elle lui parle pour s'en assurer. D'un coup, la courageuse Gryffondor se sentit démoralisée. Elle ne pourrait jamais le prendre à part et lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur. Elle risqua un bref coup d'oeil à la table des Serpentards et fut soulagée de voir leur chef en pleine conversation. Elle n'attarda pas son regard, de peur de se faire repérer.

_En effet, quelqu'un avait suivi la scène avec intérêt..._

Quand Ron s'assit avec ses amis, l'air encore endormi, il vit sa soeur et Harry écroulés de rire sous le récit pourtant pas si drôle de ce qu'il s'était passé le matin même – Ginny avait, une fois de plus, raconté l'histoire à sa sauce -, et Hermione qui semblait inquiète.

- Ca va Hermione ? demanda-t-il.

Celle-ci, effrayée de s'être fait prendre, rougit inconsciemment.

- Oui oui, je vais bien, et toi ? répondit-elle pour détourner l'attention d'elle.

Le reste de la discussion ne fut pas très intéressant, aussi ne vais-je pas vous le raconter.

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

L'après-midi se déroula dans la bonne humeur, chacun contant des anecdotes de sa soirée au bal d'Halloween dans sa salle commune. Hermione, craignant de rencontrer seule le jeune homme qui occupait ses pensées, restait toujours avec ses amis. S'apercevant qu'elle n'avait toujours pas rédigé sa dissertation pour Rogue, elle tenta de convaincre Harry et Ron ne l'accompagner à la bibliothèque, mais ils étaient bien trop occupés à jouer aux échecs sorciers. Désespérée, la jeune brune dut s'y rendre toute seule. Dans les couloirs, elle marchait vite, les yeux rivés sur le sol, tout en espérant du fond du coeur qu'elle n'allait rencontrer personne. Ouf, plus qu'à tourner à droite et j'y suis...

Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle percuta de plein fouet un certain blond que nous connaissons bien. (nda : Bah oui sinon c'est pas drôle )

Celui-ci n'ayant pas vu qui elle était, s'écria :

- Tu ne pourrais pas faire attention un peu ? Oh, Hermione...excuse-moi, je ne t'avais pas vue.

Celle-ci rougit instantanément.

- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle, Malefoy.

L'emploi de son nom de famille ne présageait rien de bon, aussi le Serpentard tenta-t-il de détendre l'atmosphère :

- Je croyais avoir été assez explicite hier ! dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Je suis sérieuse, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

- OK, calme-toi, je t'écoute.

- Tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule hein !

- Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?! s'exclama Drago qui n'y comprenait plus rien.

- Ginny avait raison, tu me manipulais ! Je suis sûr que tout ceci, ton attitude, tes paroles, ne sont qu'un jeu pour m'humilier !

- Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Tu...

- Qu'est-ce qui pourrait me prouver que tu m'aimes ? Tu m'as toujours haïe, je ne suis qu'une Sang-de-bourbe pour toi !

- N'est-ce pas toi qui m'a encouragée à changer ? répliqua Drago, qui n'appréciait pas qu'on lui parle sur ce ton et qu'on doute de lui.

- Changer ne signifie pas...ça !

- De quoi...tu veux dire, ça ? murmura Drago avant de l'embrasser doucement.

Hermione, touchée par le baiser, réussit toutefois à se ressaisir et à repousser le jeune homme.

- Arrête, tu n'es pas sérieux...dit-elle tout bas.

- J'ai changé Hermione, je suis un autre homme. Je ne suis plus un Malefoy, un Lucius junior. Je fais mes propres choix et tu es sûrement le plus important que j'ai fait, répondit calmement Drago.

Hésitante, la jolie brune ne savait quoi répondre. Il semblait sincère, mais elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

Devant l'air troublé de la Gryffondor, le jeune homme reprit :

- Que dois-je faire pour te prouver que je t'aime ?

Le fait qu'il lui ait dit « je t'aime » indirectement fit frémir Hermione. Mais elle devait avoir une preuve de son amour, et elle eut une idée :

- A la fin de la semaine prochaine, avant le coucher du soleil, tu devras...

Elle hésita un instant, puis poursuivit :

- Tu devras pouvoir passer devant la salle sur demande trois fois, en pensant que tu veux voir le portrait que de la femme que tu aimes. Si rien ne se passe, ça voudra dire que tu n'aimes personne. Si c'est le visage d'un autre fille qui apparaît, j'en déduirais que tu m'as manipulée.

- Et si c'est ton visage ?

- Et bien...on verra, hésita la jolie brune.

- Je relève le défi, annonça Drago d'un air assuré.

- N 'oublie pas, avant le crépuscule de Dimanche prochain.

- Je n'y manquerai pas ! dit-il avec un sourire, avant de disparaître dans les couloirs.

Hermione resta là un bref instant. Et si il l'aimait vraiment ? Ce défi était fou, elle avait deux chances sur trois de souffrir encore un peu plus...

Elle noya ses soucis dans la dissertation de Rogue, puis monta se coucher sans dîner, et passa une nuit dénuée de rêves.

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

Hermione se leva en bâillant. Le week-end était fini, elle allait devoir reprendre les cours. Elle se récita la recette du filtre d'euphorie en boucle dans sa tête afin de ne pas penser à un certain Serpentard. Elle s'aperçut, ravie, que cela fonctionnait, et put ainsi se changer les idées durant tout le chemin jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

Au petit-déjeuner, Dumbledore se leva pour faire une annonce. Un silence surpris et anxieux se fit aussitôt dans la salle, et le directeur prit la parole :

- Je voudrais aujourd'hui vous présenter une nouvelle élève qui va rejoindre les Septième année, qui nous vient tout droit de Beauxbâtons. Je vous demande de l'aider à s'adapter durant ses premières journées de cours, et, si possible, qu'une personne au moins l'accompagne durant ses déplacements dans le château pour qu'elle ne se perdre pas.Veuillez s'il vous plaît accueillir Naïssa !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement se fit entendre et une jeune fille à la peau mate, aux cheveux et yeux d'un noir de jais et à l'air sûr rejoignit Dumbledore sur l'estrade. Elle avait dans le regard une lueur amusée et prétentieuse qui agaça aussitôt Hermione. De plus, la jeune lionne ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Naïssa avait exactement l'apparence qu'elle avait choisie au bal d'Halloween.

Le professeur McGonagall fit asseoir la nouvelle sur un tabouret et lui plaça le Choixpeau Magique sur la tête. Celui-ci s'écria aussitôt :

- Serpentard !

La table des verts et argent accueillit chaleureusement Naïssa avec de bruyants applaudissements. Hermione sentit un pincement au coeur en voyant que Drago n'avait d'yeux que pour la nouvelle et qu'elle s'empressait de s'asseoir à ses côtés avec un sourire charmeur.

La jeune Gryffondor murmura une vague excuse - comme quoi elle devait préparer son sac de cours - à ses amis et se leva de table, énervée. Elle se retourna avant de sortir de la Grande Salle, et eut envie de hurler en voyant que Drago ne s'était même pas aperçu de son départ précipité. Mortellement jalouse, elle se mit à chercher tous les torts possibles et imaginables à cette fille qu'elle connaissait à peine. Tant pis, c'est que Drago ne valait pas la peine qu'elle sorte avec lui. Après tout, c'était un coureur de jupons qui prenait les filles pour des conquêtes.

Hermione tenta de chasser cette idée de son esprit ; de toute façon, il ne sortait pas encore avec Naïssa ! Se sentant ridicule d'avoir interprété la situation comme ça alors que presque rien ne s'était passé, elle se rendit à son dortoir pour prendre son sac de cours, et se dirigea vers les cachots, attendant que Rogue arrive pour ouvrir la salle.

Quand elle entendit des bruits de pas résonnant sur le sol de pierre du couloir, elle se sentit soulagée, car ces bruits de pas étaient très discrets, presque silencieux, comme ceux du professeur Rogue, et elle avait envie de se changer les idées, même avec un cours de potions.

Sa déception fut flagrante quand elle vit Drago se tenir devant elle.

- Je vois que ma présence te ravit, dit-il d'un ton légèrement vexé en voyant la tête dépitée que faisait Hermione.

- Ca se voit tant que ça ? répondit-elle sarcastiquement.

Drago lui répondit d'un sourire en coin : Hermione pouvait avoir de la répartie, quand elle voulait ; il allait voir ça...

- Elle est sympa, la nouvelle ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulut détaché.

- Très, tu as de quoi être jalouse !

- C'est ça ta méthode pour me draguer ? T'as encore des choses à apprendre, mon pauvre !

- Tu me plains, c'est déjà ça ! Et je suis sûr que Miss Granger s'y connaît mieux que moi, en matière de drague !

- Qui sait, une miss je-sais-tout est sensée tout savoir !

- Sûrement ! Alors montre-moi ! la défia-t-il.

- Comment ?

- Si tu es si douée en drague, drague-moi !

- Tu n'en vaux pas la peine !

- C'est tout ce que tu as à répondre ? Je t'ai connue avec plus de répondant !

- Tu ne m'as jamais connue ! Et tu vas perdre ton pari, je suis sûre que tu ne m'aimes pas !

- Miss je-sais-tout peut-elle lire dans les pensées ? Ce n'est pas le cas alors évite les préjugés hâtifs !

- Si tu m'aimes vraiment alors tu devrais savoir que tes sarcasmes me gavent ! Ce n'est pas en m'appelant Miss Je-sais-tout que tu vas gagner mon amour ! s'énerva Hermione.

- Tout doux ma belle !

- Comment est-ce que tu t'es permis de m'appeler là ? On sort pas encore ensemble à ce que je sache !

- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps !

- Compte pas trop là-dessus, Malefoy ! Tu te rends compte que tu viens de ruiner tous tes espoirs ? Je ne ferai pas partie d'une de tes conquêtes !

Le serpentard réalisa qu'il était peut-être allé trop loin. En même temps, c'étant son caractère de la taquiner ! Ca aussi, il faudrait qu'il le change ?

- Ca va, excuse-moi, Hermione...Je ne veux pas de toi comme une conquête, de toute façon !

- C'est trop facile, de t'excuser comme ça ! J'en ai ma claque de tes sarcasmes ! Je ne suis pas un jouet, passe tes nerfs sur quelqu'un d'autre ! cria-t-elle.

- Calme-toi...

Voyant qu'Hermione allait le couper, il ajouta le plus doucement possible :

- S'il te plaît...

Il y eut un bref silence, puis il enchaîna :

- Je ne voulais pas te vexer ! S'il te plaît, excuse-moi !

Il avait l'air tellement sincère qu'Hermione s'en voulut de s'être emportée aussi facilement. Cette Naïssa l'avait mise sur les nerfs, elle avait mal réagi.

- C'est bon, ça va...murmura-t-elle.

Le sourire franc qu'il lui offrit la fit réaliser à quel point il avait changé. Il était plus mature, et assumait parfaitement ses sentiments et paroles. Il parvenait même à s'excuser quand il sentait qu'il était allé trop loin !

- De toute façon t'avais pas le choix, sale petite sang-de-bourbe ! cracha-t-il soudain.

- Comment oses-tu m'insulter comme ça ! hurla Hermione, choquée par ce changement de situation.

Elle s'aperçut alors que Rogue les observait.

- 5 points en moins pour Gryffondor, tâchez d'apprendre à vous calmer, Granger.

Drago eut le temps, avant d'entrer dans la classe, de lui avouer qu'il l'avait insultée comme ça car il avait remarqué l'arrivée de Rogue, qui ne devait se douter de rien. Encore vexée par le « sang-de-bourbe » qu'elle avait reçu de plein fouet, elle lui lança un regard froid et s'assit à une table bien éloignée de lui. Les autres élèves arrivaient petit à petit, et s'installaient dans la salle. Hermione vit Drago lui lancer un clin d'oeil affecteux qu'elle ignora. Elle comprenait pourquoi Drago lui avait gueulé dessus comme ça, car elle aussi ne voulait pas que Rogue soit au courant de leur étrange relation ; mais de là à la traiter de Sang-de-bourbe !

Pendant le cours, la jolie brune se mit en binôme avec Parvati Patil (inutile de vous dire qu'on ne lui avait pas laissé le choix), tandis qu'Harry était avec Ron.

Elle jeta un regard discret à la rangée de gauche, et vit Drago qui préparait sa potion avec Naïssa, tous deux semblant très intéressés par ce cours de potions. Drago avait l'air de l'avoir de nouveau oubliée. Il lançait des regards charmeurs à la nouvelle, lui souriait et la flattait sans cesse, lui disant à quel point elle était douée pour les potions, ce qui était faux car il avait tout fait lui-même. Hermione vit alors avec effroi que Drago était prêt à lâcher des scarabées pilés dans la potion, ce qui menaçait de tout faire exploser. Naïssa s'en était elle aussi aperçu, et lui avait pris la main. Hermione eut alors une sensation de déjà-vu ; elle se revit, elle à la place de Naïssa, tentant d'empêcher Drago de faire exploser le chaudron lors de son premier cours de soutien. Mais cette fois-ci, il ne recula pas sa main. Au contraire, il remercia Naïssa et lui fit un regard à en faire fondre le chaudron d'étain. Terriblement vexée, Hermione reprit sa propre potion avec une ferveur nouvelle. Elle allait lui montrer, à cette idiote, qu'elle était capable de faire ce filtre à la perfection !

A la fin du cours, Hermione s'avançait fièrement vers le professeur Rogue, un filtre doré aux vapeurs violettes dans une fiole qu'elle tenait dans la main droite. Soudain, elle sentit qu'on lui faisait un croche-patte, et elle fit tomber sa fiole en se retenant à une table pour ne pas tomber. Le tube se fracassa sur le sol de pierres, le liquide se répandit dans le couloir, et Hermione lança un regard noir à la personne qui venait de lui ruiner ses chances d'avoir une bonne note : Naïssa.

Si l'on pouvait tuer d'un regard, Naïssa serait morte, foudroyée. Hermione vit Drago avoir un petit sourire amusé, et elle sentit la colère monter doucement en elle. Elle ramassa ses affaires à la hâte et laissa Parvati en plan devant son chaudron vide. Tant pis, elle rangerait tout, de toute façon, elle n'avait rien foutu pendant toute la préparation de la potion. Vexée, les larmes au bord des yeux, Hermione s'enfonça en courant dans les couloirs. Inconsciemment, elle se rendit à la salle sur demande. Une fois arrêtée devant, ne sachant ce qu'elle faisait là, Hermione se laissa glisser le long d'un mur jusqu'à s'asseoir. Elle ramena ses jambes sur son torse, les entoura de ses bras et laissa ses larmes couler. Toute la haine, la frustration, la jalousie, la crainte, les doutes qu'elle avait jusque là retenus s'échappèrent alors.

Elle n'entendit pas les bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient d'elle.

- 'Mione ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Hermione leva des yeux embués de larmes et reconnut le visage flou de sa meilleure amie.

- Ginny...je...C'est...

- Calme-toi et raconte-moi tout, lui dit calmement la rousse.

C'est ainsi qu'Hermione lui raconta tout, de la soirée du bal à son second vrai baiser avec Drago, du pari aux sarcasmes de Drago, de ses insultes avant le cours de potions à Naïssa. De nouveau, Ginny l'écouta sans rien dire, lui lançant des sourires de temps à autre pour l'encourager à continuer.

- 'Mione, si tout s'est déroulé comme tu viens de me le dire, il n'y a pas de doute : il t'aime !

- Tu...tu crois ? hoqueta la jeune brune.

- Bien sûr ! Tu sais ce que je pense de lui, mais s'il a vraiment agi ainsi au bal, puis après, s'il est prêt à te prouver qu'il t'aime, il ne ment pas ! Cette Naïssa se retrouvera vite toute seule, car c'est toi qu'il aime !

Un peu réconfortée, Hermione remercia Ginny :

- Merci Ginny, tu es vraiment ma meilleure amie tu sais !

La jeune rousse la prit dans ses bras, puis dit :

- Allez, viens, rentrons à notre salle commune, ça te changera les idées.

- Tu es gentille Gin', mais je préférerais rester un peu ici, si ça ne te dérange pas...histoire de réfléchir un peu, tu comprends ?

- Pas de problème, mais s'il se passe quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à venir me chercher et à m'en parler !

- J'y penserai, ne t'inquiète pas !

Ginny lui sourit et la laissa seule.

_Mais ce qu'elles ignoraient toutes les deux, _

_c'est que quelqu'un avait suivi avec intérêt leur conversation..._

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

Tenez bon, je poste bientôt la suite Ce chapitre était un peu plus long que d'habitude parce que ça faisait deux jours que je vous avais dit que je le posterais et j'avais pas pu le faire ! Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews encourageantes, n'hésitez surtout pas à me faire des critiques négatives !


	14. Préaulard nous attend !

Salut tout le monde ! D'abord un grand merci à mes fidèles reviewers, notamment à KittySee, drago-hermione, priinc3ss et virginie01 qui ont répondu au chapitre précédent ! Merki aussi à tous mes lecteurs et autres reviewers, je fais un peu de pub pour une fiction anglaise de lumos-under-the-scarry-night intitulée _Getting to know you_ parlant du couple DM/HG, dont j'ai commencé la traduction sous le titre de _Pour te connaître_. Allez y jeter un coup d'oeil et laissez des reviews, je les traduirai à l'auteur original !

Voici donc le 14e chapitre de ma fiction, vous vous en doutez, il se passera encore quelque chose de bizarre ou de special (faut pas rompre les bonnes habitudes ), lâchez vos reviews ! Non seulement ça fait plaisir, mais en plus vos critiques m'aident à avancer et ça me permet de savoir si oui ou non je dois continue ma fic. C'est comme de laisser un commentaire sur un blog, sans commentaires, on abandonne le blog en général !

Enfin bref, bonne lecture !

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

**Chapitre ****14 - ****Pré-au-lard nous attend !**

Hermione était assise dans le couloir de la Salle sur Demande, réfléchissant. Drago semblait avoir des vues sur cette Naïssa, bien que Ginny lui dise le contraire. Mais elle ne devait pas lui montrer qu'elle était jalouse ! Un peu énervée, mais soulagée d'apprendre qu'il l'aimait vraiment (enfin, selon Ginny), elle se leva et se dirigea vers le parc, désirant faire un petit tour avant de rentrer dans sa salle commune. Tant pis pour le cours de soutien, Drago attendrait, elle n'était pas à ses ordres. Elle se rendit donc au parc, sous une pluie battante. Soudain, elle glissa sur la boue et tomba par terre. Son poignet s'était écorché contre une pierre et, se relevant, elle soupira en voyant le sang couler de son bras. Elle n'avait quasiment pas mal, et souhaitait tout sauf retourner à l'infirmerie. Elle s'assit donc à l'abri d'un grand arbre (elle n'aurait pas su dire quelle espèce étrange c'était) dont le feuillage complètement étanche formait un dôme vert au-dessus d'elle. La terre était sèche et elle était ainsi tranquille. Elle laissait son esprit s'évader quand elle entendit des bruits de pas, comme un frôlement discret. Tendant l'oreille, aux aguets, elle ne fut qu'à demi soulagée de voir un certain Serpentard apparaître, trempé, sa robe dégoulinante et tâchée de boue par endroits. Il lança un rapide sort de séchage et prit la parole :

- Hum...Hermione ? Je n'avais pas de cours de rattrapage aujourd'hui ?

- Si, répondit laconiquement Hermione.

- Mais...Oh, qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ? demanda soudain Drago d'un ton inquiet.

Tout d'abord, Hermione ne comprit pas de quoi il parlait, mais, suivant son regard, elle aperçut son poignet dont le sang avait recouvert une grande partie de son bras droit.

- Oh, ça ! Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas, je me suis juste écorchée ! dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Tu es sûre ? Ca saigne beaucoup, ce n'est pas très prudent de laisser la plaie comme ça, ça risque de s'infecter ! insista le Serpentard, l'air anxieux.

- Toujours aussi trouillard ! le taquina-t-elle. Je te dis que c'est bon !

Il haussa les épaules, puis il y eut un bref silence, ponctué par le clapotement irrégulier des gouttes d'eau qui tombaient du feuillage de l'arbre, la pluie s'étant calmée.

- Hum...Pourquoi es-tu partie aussi vite du cours de potions ? demanda finalement Drago.

- Tsss, cette pimbêche de Naïssa s'est crue drôle en ruinant ma potion, dit Hermione d'un ton irrité.

- Ne me dis pas que tu es vexée pour ça ?! Et puis, elle n'est pas une pimbêche tu sais, c'est une fille très intelligente et hyper sympatique.

- Ouais, j'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez fait...connaissance, répondit Hermione plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

- Tu es jalouse ? demanda Drago, l'air franchement étonné.

Hermione ne répondit rien, et son silence voulait tout dire.

- Réponds-moi s'il te plaît, insista le jeune homme.

- Et bien oui, je suis jalouse ! s'énerva la Gryffondor. Tu me dis que tu m'aimes et tu vas lui faire la cour après ! Je t'ai bien vu, avec tes petits sourires charmeurs et tes airs de gentleman ! Oui, je suis jalouse figure-toi !

Drago resta bouche bée devant cette déclaration. Alors comme ça, elle n'était pas indifférente à son charme !

- Naïssa est juste une amie. C'est tout, tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

Devant son air peu convaincu, il ajouta avec un sourire :

- Un baiser pour te convaincre ?

Comme il l'avait prévu, Hermione lui lança un regard noir.

- Je te promets qu'il n'y a rien entre nous ! Et puis, tu n'es pas censée me détester par hasard ?

- La ferme, Malefoy.

- Drago, Malefoy, Drago...tu voudrais pas choisir un des deux et ne m'appeler que Drago ou que Malefoy ?

- Puisque c'est toi qui me le demande, non.

Elle esquissa un sourire à la vue de son air offensé

Pour combler le blanc qui s'installait, Drago demanda :

- Tu sais qu'on va à Pré-au-lard demain ?

- Ah, non, je ne savais pas ! On va louper les cours tu veux dire ?

- Ouaip ! Mais ils veulent encore rassembler les 6e et 7e années, grimaça Drago.

- Ah, OK...

- Bon, il va falloir qu'on rentre, c'est bientôt le couvre-feu !

- T'as raison, faut qu'on y aille...soupira Hermione.

- Hermione ! s'écria une voix.

- Ha..Harry ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Et toi alors ? Avec Malefoy en plus ! Mais...MALEFOY QU'EST-CE QUE TU LUI AS FAIT ?! hurla Harry, menaçant, regardant le poignet ensanglanté d'Hermione.

- Quoi ?! Mais je n'ai rien fait, Potter ! T'es complètement malade, je déteste pas les Sang-de-bourbe au point de leur tailler les veines ! s'exclama Drago sous le coup de la colère.

En entendant le « sang-de-bourbe », Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle tenta de les empêcher de couler et Harry, voyant sa tristesse, cria à Drago :

- Tu ne comprendras donc jamais rien, sale fouine ? Je t'interdis de l'approcher, je te préviens !

Drago, un peu troublé par les larmes de la jolie brune, répliqua :

- Je n'ai d'ordre à recevoir de personne, surtout de toi Potter !

Harry le foudroya du regard et s'en alla avec Hermione.

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

Les rayons du soleil filtrèrent à travers les lourds rideaux grenat de la tour des Gryffondors. Hermione se réveilla, emplie de doutes et d'amertume quant aux sentiments de Drago. Elle songea avec angoisse qu'elle allait devoir aller à Pré-au-lard avec un élève de 7e année, qu'elle ne connaîtrait peut-être pas.

Ginny arriva dans la chambre avec un grand sourire.

- Hello 'Mione ! Alors, contente d'avoir un tête-à-tête avec ton amoureux ? dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

- Quoi ? demanda Hermione, perdue.

- Ah, tu n'es pas au courant ? On va à Pré-au-lard avec son cavalier du bal d'Halloween.

- Oh le sal, il me l'a bien caché ça ! Je vais l'égorger quand je le verrai ! s'écria-t-elle d'un coup.

- Heu...Hermione, tu te sens bien ?

- Très bien, grogna-t-elle. Bon, je vais me doucher et je te rejoins à la Grande Salle pour le petit-déj '.

- Ok, mais...

Ginny fut interrompue par la porte de la salle de bain qui claqua violemment derrière Hermione.

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

Hermione, furieuse, dut rejoindre Drago pour se rendre à Pré-au-Lard. Elle conseilla toutefois à Harry de les laisser seuls, ce qu'il fit même s'il faillit rester après la remarque de Drago : « Ouais laisse-nous, cette fois je lui fais l'autre poignet ! »

Ils allèrent donc aux Trois Balais pour prendre une Bièreaubeurre (Drago était furieux que Rosmerta refuse de lui servir un whisky pur feu alors qu'il était majeur).

Face au silence pesant et aux regards noirs d'Hermione, le jeune Serpentard fini par dire :

- Qu'est-ce qui va pas cette fois ?

- Tu t'es bien gardé de me le dire hein !

- De quoi ? demanda Drago, même s'il savait très bien de quoi elle voulait parler.

- De ce qui fait qu'on se retrouve tous les deux à boire une saleté de Biereaubeurre (elle s'attira un regard foudroyant de Rosmerta) !

- Ah, ça..dit-il en haussant les épaules.

- De toute façon, je vais aller rejoindre mes amis, j'en ai plus qu'assez de tes mensonges en permanence.

- Tu sais, tes amis resteront avec leur binôme eux...ils vont pas t'ajouter à leur tête-à-tête ! dit Drago pour tenter de la retenir.

- Alors tant pis, j'irai toute seule, mieux vaut être seul que mal accompagné hein ! s'exclama-t-elle en remettant son manteau pour sortir.

- Attends ! s'écria Drago en la retenant par la manche. Attends, je...je ne veux pas que tu...que tu partes...

- Je ne te comprends pas, Malefoy. Tu m'as encore traitée de Sang-de-bourbe hier et tu veux que je restes avec toi, tu dragues cette Naïssa et tu veux me prouver que tu m'aimes ! Mais c'est le monde à l'envers !

- Ne pars pas...se contenta de murmurer Drago.

Hermione hésita un instant puis, attendrie par le regard que lui lançait le jeune homme, elle se rassit sur sa chaise.

Elle allait prendre la parole quand la sonnerie de la porte, signalant l'entrée de quelqu'un dans le magasin, retentit. A ce moment-là, Drago s'excusa auprès d'Hermione comme quoi il devait demander quelque chose à quelqu'un et s'éclipsa discrètement, se faufilant parmi la foule qui encombrait le bar.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Hermione commença à s'impatienter. Elle se leva, chercha Drago des yeux avant de voir un pan de sa cape voler derrière un arbre, à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Elle sortit donc, et, lorsqu'elle arriva derrière l'arbre, elle vit...Naïssa, embrassant passionément Drago.

Elle s'en alla en courant, et ne put donc pas voir la baffe magistrale que le Serpentard adressa à Naïssa.

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

Quand Drago, énervé, rentra dans le bar, il ne put trouver Hermione. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était encore partie celle-là ? Il fouilla tout Pré-au-lard avant de trouver une Hermione livide, en larmes, assise sous un arbre, dans un coin derrière une maison.

- Hermione ? dit-il doucement en s'approchant d'elle.

- Ne m'approche pas, répliqua-t-elle froidement.

- Excuse-moi de m'être absenté aussi longtemps, je devais régler une affaire urgente, ajouta le jeune homme.

- Ouais, j'ai vu ça, murmura-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda le Serpentard en fronçant les sourcils.

- Alors, elle embrasse bien ?

- Je...hum...ce n'est pas ce que tu penses, Hermione...dit-il en s'accroupissant près d'elle, inquiet.

- Je ne veux plus t'entendre, toi et tes mensonges permanents. Dégage, sors de ma vie et ne reviens pas ! s'écria-t-elle en sanglotant.

- Hermione, je...c'est elle qui m'a embrassé, je l'ai giflée, tu verras la marque sur sa joue pendant encore des jours ! tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

- Comment pourrais-je te croire encore après ce que tu m'as fait ? Dégage, un Malefoy ne mérite pas une Sang-de-bourbe comme moi, sauf peut-être si tu veux me tailler les veines...

- Quoi ? Tu sais très bien que je ne te ferais jamais de mal ! Hermione, regarde-moi !

Celle-ci leva des yeux emplis de haine mêlée à ses larmes vers ceux gris ouragan de Malefoy, et dit :

- Avant, tu l'aurais fait sans douter. Comment puis-je croire à ton changement si soudain ? Qui me dis que ce n'est pas qu'un pari, ou une mission qu'on t'aurait confiée !

- Crois-tu, commença-t-il doucement, qu'avant, je t'aurais dis : Je t'aime ?

Hermione resta silencieuse, se contentant de décrypter la sincérité dans les yeux gris du jeune homme.

- Excuse-moi, excuse-moi d'avoir pu te laisser croire que je ne t'aimais pas, excuse-moi d'avoir dis cette insulte sous le coup de la colère...poursuivit le jeune homme. Mais mes sentiments sont sincères, et je te jure que je ne te manquerai jamais plus de respect...Hermione, dis quelque chose, je t'en prie...

Il semblait si sincère...Hermione avait honte d'avoir pu douter de lui, elle regrettait de s'être éloignée de lui à plusieurs reprises pour presque rien.

- Moi aussi je t'aime...murmura-t-elle.

Alors, elle s'approcha de lui et, tout doucement, elle effleura ses lèvres et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Tiens, Malefoy, comme on se retrouve...lança une voix derrière eux.

Tous deux se retournèrent, et Hermione devint écarlate.

- R...Ron ? Je...ce n'est pas...enfin...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Weasley ? demanda Drago d'un ton glacial.

- Je pensais que le coup à la tête t'aurais fait comprendre, Malefoy. Hermione n'est pas faite pour toi ! Tu l'as faite pleurer, pas plus tard qu'hier, et tu oses l'embrasser !

- Arrête Ron, laisse-le, il n'a rien fait...dit Hermione.

- Comment ça, il n'a rien fait ? s'énerva le roux. Peux-tu me dire combien de fois il t'a fait souffir ces dernières années ? Et combien de fois tu as pleuré par sa faute depuis la rentrée ? Enfin, ouvre les yeux, Hermione ! Ce bouffon se joue de toi !

Drago lança un regard inquiet vers la jeune brune.

- Ne l'écoute pas, tu sais bien que c'est faux...lui dit-il.

- Ne te laisse pas avoir, Hermione ! Ce n'est qu'un Mangemort !

Le visage de Drago devint sombre.

- Je ne suis pas un Mangemort.

- Tu vas le devenir ! Samedi, c'est bien ça ?

Hermione se figea.

- Dr...Drago ?

Celui-ci ne répondit rien.

- Drago, dis-moi qu'il ment !

- Je...je suis désolé, Hermione...murmura-t-il.

- Non...Drago...tu...

Elle fondit en larmes.

Alors que Drago allait s'approcher d'elle, Ron s'interposa :

- Ne t'avise plus de lui parler, ou même de l'approcher, Malefoy. Ou, cette fois, je ne raterai pas mon coup.

Epuisé, impuissant, Drago lança un dernier regard désolé à Hermione et s'en alla.

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

**Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Est-ce que Drago va devenir Mangemort ? Est-ce qu'il va réussir à y échapper ? Est-ce que lui et Hermione vont sortir ensemble ? Que va faire Naïssa ?**

**Revieeewwwwsss !!**

**Une question CAPITALE : Est-ce que vous pensez que ce serait bien que je traduise ma fic en anglais ?**

**Petite pub : je veux bien être correctrice d'une fiction, si ça intéresse quelqu'un faites-moi signe !**

**PS : je suis déjà correctrice de la fiction « Des annés plus tard », mais pour l'instant je n'ai plus rien à faire /**


	15. Un autre que moi

Coucou les amis Merki beaucoup à mes fidèles reviewers, pour le dernier chapitre : Black-Shika, guignou, KittySee, miss DS, virginie01, priinc3ss et Drago-hermione !! Lol vos reviews m'ont bien fait marrer, vous avez des avis plus ou moins différents mais très intéressants :P

Please, prenez de le temps de poster une chtite review, et bonne lecture !

.**oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

**Chapitre 15**** – ****Un autre que moi**

Il errait, tel un mort-vivant, le visage livide et l'esprit vide, cadavérique. Il marchait inconsciemment, et, par réflexe, il se rendit devant la Salle sur Demande, le lieu où il devrait prouver son amour à Hermione Dimanche...mais, Samedi, il serait Mangemort...Il ferma les yeux un instant et s'assit par terre, au lieu même où Hermione s'était assise la veille pour pleurer. Sa tête bourdonnait, il avait envie de hurler, de tuer, de pleurer...cette solution lui parut la meilleure, et une larme coula doucement le long de sa joue blême. Alors, la première perle étant tombée, il ne put retenir le flot de larmes qu'il avait retenu pendant toutes ces années. Toute la haine, les doutes, la peur qu'il retenait en lui se manifestèrent, sans pour autant disparaître. Ce qu'il pouvait détester Lucius, ce salopard qui avait ruiné sa vie...ce qu'il haïssait ce corps de Malefoy, ce corps de futur Mangemort...il regarda son avant-bras, qui serait bientôt couvert de la marque des Ténèbres. Alors, il prit un petit poignard qu'il avait toujours avec lui, et s'entailla brutalement les veines. S'il ne pouvait le faire à Hermione, il pouvait le faire sur lui-même...

Tandis que le flot de sang mêlé aux larmes de rage s'écoulait lentement sur le sol, quelqu'un courait. Quelqu'un qui savait tout maintenant et qui cherchait Drago pour une explication.

- Ma...Malefoy ? Oh mon Dieu ! s'écria une voix féminine.

Drago, les yeux à demi clos, put distinguer une masse rousse floue.

- Ginny ? C'est toi ? murmura-t-il.

- Oui, c'est moi...mon dieu, qu'est-ce que tu as fait...

Ginny plaqua sa main sur le bras du Serpentard, pour essayer d'empêcher le sang de couler.

- Est-ce qu'elle...va...bien...demanda Drago d'une voix faible.

Ginny n'eut pas besoin de lui demander de qui il parlait.

- Oui, Ron l'a ramenée hier...tu sais, elle t'aime vraiment...

- C'est impossible...plus maintenant...Ginny, je...je suis un monstre...je suis un monstre...murmura-t-il, pleurant silencieusement.

- Non, Drago, ce n'est pas de ta faute...ne t'en fais pas, on va te sortir de ce pétrin...

- C'est impossible, Ginny...Sa...Samedi, je serai Mangemort...

- Non, ça n'arrivera pas ! Tu vas t'en sortir ! Je...j'ai peut-être une idée...tu vas t'en sortir, je te le promets !

- Merci...Ginny...murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque. Mais tu ne peux rien...contre...lui...le Lord...

- Harry peut quelque chose, lui !

- Harry me haït...il croit que j'ai blessé Hermione à deux reprises...s'il savait...

- Tu ne le connais pas, il est très compréhensif, il aime Hermione comme une sœur et ne désire que son bonheur...il comprendra...

- Mais je ne peux pas faire le bonheur d'Hermione...je suis un Malefoy...un lâche...un Mangemort...

- Non...Drago, je te jure que tu ne deviendras pas Mangemort...fais-moi confiance...tiens, voici une potion qui devrait t'aider à guérir, dit-elle en lui montrant une petite fiole qu'elle avait emporté car elle se doutait que Malefoy se serait blessé. L'intuition féminine sans doute. Elle lui fit boire puis poursuivit :

- Voici ce qui va se passer...

Elle lui expliqua son plan pour le sauver des griffes de Voldemort. Il acquiesça, puis elle l'aida à retourner aux cachots sans se faire voir.

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

_«Crois-tu qu'avant, je t'aurais dis : Je t'aime ? »_ Hermione se remémorait tout ce qu'il lui avait dit. Elle l'aimait, elle l'aimait si fort...mais pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il allait devenir Mangemort dès ce même week-end ? Dès ce week-end durant lequel il devait lui prouver son amour...Elle n'était pas en colère contre lui, seulement triste, le cœur déchiré, triste de savoir que leur histoire qui venait de commencer par ce « je t'aime » réciproque allait devoir se terminer...triste de savoir que, bientôt, elle devrait se battre contre lui...

_« Je...je suis désolé, Hermione.. » _Le pensait-il vraiment ? « _Je ne serai jamais Mangemort, je peux te le jurer sur mon honneur »_ Il lui avait dit cette phrase, plusieurs semaines auparavant, à l'infirmerie. Non, il ne mentait pas...Mais qu'allait-il lui arriver ? S'il devenait Mangemort, que ferait-il ? Elle ne pourrait plus le voir sans risquer sa vie même !

Fondant en larmes, la jeune fille se leva. Elle devait le voir, lui parler, s'assurer qu'il ferait tout pour rester « sain ». Elle commença à parcourir les couloirs, mais elle dut se rendre à la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Elle ne voulait pas que Harry s'inquiète. Elle repensa un instant au Trio d'or qui commençait à se briser. Ron, qui se voulait protecteur, faisait tout pour la séparer de celui qu'elle aimait. Harry, lui, haïssait aussi Drago, car il pensait qu'il avait blessé la jeune Gryffondor à deux reprises.

Hermione soupira, impuissante, et s'assit à la table des Gryffondor en broyant ses pensées noires. Elle fit mine d'aller très bien, même si Ron la dévisageait peu discrètement. Elle s'aperçut avec étonnement que ni Ginny, ni Drago n'étaient présents. Que Drago ait peur de l'affronter, elle le comprenait, même si elle trouvait ça un peu lâche de sa part. Mais que pouvait bien faire Ginny ? Elle avait hérité du grand appétit de son frère Ron, et n'aurait manqué un repas pour rien au monde !

- Harry, Ron, vous savez ou est Gin' ? demanda-t-elle à ses amis.

- Je crois qu'elle devait aller à la bibliothèque, dit Harry. Mais je doute que Mme Pince la laisse entrer : c'est l'heure de son « snack » et elle hurle sur tous ceux qui la surprennent en train de manger son hamburger moldu favori ! ajouta-t-il en souriant.

- Ok, merci, le remercia Hermione d'une voix distante.

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

**- **Harry, il faut que je te parle, dit Ginny au Gryffondor, alors qu'ils jouaient aux échecs version sorcière dans leur salle commune.

Il était très tard, et ils étaient seuls. Ginny avait choisi ce moment avec anxiété, mais elle se lança :

- Voilà...je voudrais te demander un service...hésita-t-elle.

- Bien sûr, vas-y ! l'encouragea Harry.

- Hum...c'est Dra..Malefoy, pardon, qui va devenir...Mangemort, Samedi.

- Quoi ! Tu es sérieuse ?! Comment sais-tu ça ? s'exclama Harry abasourdi.

- Comment je l'ai appris n'est pas important, le problème est que Malefoy ne veut pour rien au monde devenir Mangemort.

Voyant qu'Harry allait répliquer, elle s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Fais-moi confiance, je sais qu'il le refuse, et pour de bonnes raisons. Donc j'ai une idée pour le sauver...C'est très risqué...mais je sais que tu es très doué en sortilèges, et tu es le mieux placé pour défier Tu-sais-qui en cas de pépin.

- Merci, grimaça Harry. Mais pourquoi ne pas demander à Hermione ?

- Hum...c'est un peu délicat, mais elle ne doit pas être au courant de tout cela, surtout si l'opération échoue...Voilà, mon idée serait de...cloner Malefoy. Ainsi, son double recevrait la Marque des ténèbres, et il serait sain et sauf.

- Mais...c'est bien trop dangereux ! Imagine que son clone fasse une gaffe ! Ou que les Mangemorts l'apprennent ! Ou bien qu'il se retrouve devant des gens en même temps que son clone ! C'est surtout risqué pour lui, il pourrait se faire tuer à tout moment ! s'écria Harry. Pourquoi ne pas simplement faire une projection de lui, sinon ? Juste Samedi ?

- Non, même si on dotait de parole la projection avec un sort complexe, on ne pourrait pas le toucher, ce ne serait que de la lumière. S'il te plaît, Harry, j'ai besoin de ton aide...Il est d'accord, et tu ne peux pas laisser Tu-sais-qui avoir un nouveau partisan !

Harry soupira.

- Tu as sans doute raison. Je ne sais pas ce qui te prend, ni en quoi Hermione est impliquée dans cette affaire, mais je vais t'aider. Je te le promets.

- Oh, merci Harry ! Tu es vraiment génial !

_A ce moment-là, le fil d'une oreille à rallonge pendait sur le sol..._

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

La semaine passa rapidement, trop rapidement. Les cours de soutien furent vides, Drago et Hermione étant perdus dans leurs pensées, à des milliers de kilomètres l'un de l'autre. Aucun des deux n'avait eu le courage de parler franchement de ce qu'il s'était passé à Pré-au-lard.

Le Samedi arriva. Ginny, Harry et Drago se retrouvèrent dans la Salle sur demande avant le petit-déjeuner. Ginny et Drago étaient anxieux, Harry aussi, car le sort était extrêmement complexe, mais le Gryffondor était aussi énervé de ne pas en savoir plus sur cette mystérieuse affaire. Le silence s'installa, Harry devant se concentrer très fort pour ne pas rater le sort. Il fixa Drago, qui se sentit mal à l'aise, et pointa sa baguette sur lui. Un instant, le Serpentard crut qu'il allait changer d'avis. Mais Harry prononça la formule distinctement tout en faisant un geste complexe avec le bras. Un rayon de lumière argenté fusa et toucha Drago au cœur. Celui-ci se sentit étouffer, et la pression exercée sur ses poumons ne disparut qu'au bout de plusieurs dizaines de secondes.

Le silence se fut plus pesant à mesure que le temps s'écoulait, et que rien ne se passait. Puis, d'un coup, des rayons de lumière du même argenté que le premier sortilège sortirent du corps de Drago, puis reconstituèrent une silhouette, un visage, des vêtements, formant un Drago à l'identique.

Ginny, rayonnante, une expression triomphante sur le visage, vérifia que le clone parlait, et lui enseigna tout ce qu'il devait savoir, ce qu'il devait faire très exactement et ce qu'il ne devait surtout pas faire ou dire. Ils lancèrent un sortilège sur la reproduction de Drago permettant de le suivre et de l'entendre à distance, à l'aide d'une sorte de liquide magique, ressemblant à une Pensine. Le Serpentard original semblait mal à l'aise et assez paniqué. Mais Harry et Ginny se chargèrent de le rassurer ; tout devrait bien se passer. Ils laissèrent Drago dans la Salle sur Demande, et partirent avec le clone pour aller en cours.

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

Hermione se rendit, une fois de plus, à la salle de bain. Elle avait de terribles nausées (nda : _non elle n'est pas enceinte !_), et se sentait très mal. Dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle voyait le visage de Drago apparaître, et la marque des Ténèbres se poser sur son bras. Le visage blême, elle descendit directement en cours, sans prendre de petit déjeuner. Elle rejoignit Harry et Ron en cours durant la matinée, Ron faisant tout pour lui montrer qu'il l'aimait et Harry se demandant ce qui pouvait empêcher Ginny de mettre Hermione au courant de cette mascarade. Les cours de la matinée étaient en commun avec les Poufsouffle ou les Serdaigle, le clone de Malefoy fut donc bien à l'abri. Harry était de plus en plus sûr que leur plan allait marcher : tout le monde n'y avait vu que du feu jusque là. Hermione ne déjeuna pas, et alla chercher un comprimé magique au goût infect à l'infirmerie pour se redonner suffisamment de tonus pour reprendre les cours durant l'après-midi. Elle n'avait pas vu Drago de la matinée, puisqu'elle n'avait pas assisté aux repas et n'avait aucun cours en commun avec lui. Elle se rongeait les sangs : qu'allait-il se passer ? Est-ce que le regard de Malefoy sur elle allait changer ? Allait-il tenter de la tuer ? Allait-il devoir remplir une mission au sein du château, et d'attenter à la vie d'Harry ?

Déboussolée, triste, elle se rendit au cours de métamorphose et se plaça au premier rang. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil au « cahier d'appel et de retards » de McGonagall et vit que Drago était bien présent pendant les cours de la matinée, à l'heure de surcroît. La jeune femme se plongea dans ses cours pour tenter d'oublier tout cela, et elle fut soulagée que cela marche plutôt bien. Elle se forçait toutefois à ne pas cligner des yeux, de peur de revoir son visage apparaître dans sa tête. Les cours s'enchaînèrent, et quand vînt l'heure de son cours de rattrapage, elle sut qu'il ne serait pas là et rentra dans sa salle commune, où Ginny l'accueillit en tentant de la consoler du mieux qu'elle pouvait, elle-même inquiète quant à la réussite de son plan. Elle ne voulait pas mettre Hermione au courant pour ne pas lui donner de faux espoirs, et, surtout, ne pas l'inquiéter s'il y avait un quelconque accident. La vie de Drago était plus que jamais en péril, et Hermione était déjà dans un état pitoyable, Ginny ne voulait pas lui redonner un coup au moral.

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

De son côté, Drago angoissait. Il regardait l'écran de son clone, suivait ses moindres faits et gestes, et surveillait l'heure. Son clone allait devoir faire semblant d'aller à son dortoir, sous l'œil des Serpentards, puis prendre un passage secret et rejoindre le Lord pour se faire poser la Marque des Ténèbres. Drago, lui, devait rester à l'abri dans la Salle magique, pour ne pas risquer de se faire prendre en cas de pépin indésirable. Cette attente l'insupportait. Rester dans la salle toute la journée, les yeux rivés sur cette image de lui qui agissait comme lui l'avait épuisé.

Ah...le clone descendait dans les cachots...beuah, Pansy arrive...il l'éjecte d'un coup de la tranche de la main dans le cou...elle tombe par terre et se relève, l'air hagard, et le laisse tranquille...lui continue de marcher, distant, le visage froid, impassible...il l'imitait parfaitement bien...il entra dans la salle commune...Blaise, Crabbe et Goyle s'approchèrent de lui...il les éloigna d'un regard glacial et d'un « virez de là »...ils le laissent tranquilles, habitués à ce genre de gestes...il dit qu'il va au dortoir, il s'y rend...le dortoir est vide, il est seul...il va prendre le passage secret...il tapote sur une pierre du sol avec sa baguette, et murmure une incantation...la pierre grésille...elle se décale légèrement, et le trou s'agrandit...il va rentrer dans la trappe...WEASLEY !! Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là lui ?! Il va tout faire rater !

« - Tiens tiens...Malefoy...je pensais bien te voir là...dis le roux, en sortant de derrière un rideau.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Weasley, cracha le faux Drago.

- Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Malefoy, répondit-il d'un ton doucereux. N'oublie pas que je peux te dénoncer à tout instant...

- Tu me menaces, Weasley ?

- Quelle perspicacité, tu m'épates..._Mangemort._

- Je ne suis pas Mangemort, Weasley.

- Tu vas être en retard au rendez-vous...

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda le clone d'un ton froid.

- Une seule chose...que tu peux facilement m'accorder...

- Continue...

- Marie-toi avec Pansy et dis à Hermione que tu la hais. »

Derrière son écran, Drago suffoquait. Il osait lui demander ça ! Le salrd, comment osait-il ! Renoncer à Hermione alors qu'il venait de découvrir son amour pour elle serait déjà très dur, mais épouser Pansy serait le suicide direct !

Son clone n'en menait pas large. Il ne pouvait pas communiquer avec Drago, il devait donc réfléchir lui-même...

« - C'est ça...ou la mort, Malefoy...reprit Ron en pointant sa baguette sur le sosie du Serpentard.

- C'est...c'est d'accord...murmura ce dernier d'une voix rauque. »

Derrière son écran, Drago était effondré. Il n'avait pas eu le choix...mais ces dernières paroles le conduisaient à un destin atroce...Merlin, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas retourner en arrière...Un retourneur de temps, juste ça...Mais c'était impossible, et il en était conscient.

- Mais je ne te fais pas confiance, Weasley. Qui me dit que tu ne trahiras pas ma présence ici ? reprit le clone.

- Que dirais-tu d'un Pacte inviolable ?

- C'est d'accord, répondit le sosie de Drago sans ciller.

- Bien. Voici notre pacte : je ne dis rien de ta marque de mangemort, et toi, en retour, tu épouses Pansy et renie Hermione.

- Tu oserais vraiment me laisser devenir Mangemort ? Tu trahis Potter et ..Granger en faisant ça.

- C'est mon choix.

- Bien, alors allons-y, scellons ce pacte.

Ils firent toute la procédure nécessaire à la réalisation de ce marché et, derrière son écran, le vrai Drago soupira de soulagement. Oui, sa vie serait dure mais, au moins, Weasley ne le trahirait pas.

Son clone, quant à lui, s'engouffra dans le trou du sol en refermant la trappe derrière lui. Il murmura un « Lumos » afin d'éclairer le souterrain qui s'offrait à lui, et courut dans le sous-sol, car il risquait d'arriver en retard à cause de cet incident fâcheux. Il ralentit un peu avant d'arriver au bout, car il ne voulait pas paraître essouflé devant le Lord. Il atteignit finalement une lourde porte d'ébène incrustée d'émeraudes, et le clone de Drago dut réfléchir par lui-même. Il ne parlait pas le fourche-langue, il devait y avoir un autre moyen...Il vit alors que l'oeil d'une gravure de serpent argentée était creux. Sans se poser de questions, il inséra le bout de sa baguette dedans. Il attendit un instant, puis il entendit un cliquetis métallique, et la porte s'ouvrit lentement.

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

Le couloir déboucha sur une vaste salle, emplie de Mangemorts, dans laquelle se tenait, en son centre, une sorte de table d'un noir de jais. Drago s'avança, droit, l'air supérieur, un masque de froideur fixé sur le visage. Derrière son écran magique, le véritable Drago réalisa à quel point il détestait cette façade glaciale qu'il s'était créée. Mais il avait changé. Oui, c'était certain, il ne pouvait plus être comme ça...

Drago reconnut certains Mangemorts tels que Bellatrix Lestrange, son père, Lucius, Severus Rogue (qui était là pour espionner, mais ça, personne ne le savait), Macnair, Rookwood, Dolohov...

Et, surtout, il remarqua le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui se tenait au centre de la pièce, vêtu d'une longue cape sombre, ses yeux rouges luisants faiblement et semblant tenter de lire dans l'esprit de Drago qui, heureusement, avait appris l'Occlumencie.

Le Lord esquissa un petit sourire en voyant la barrière mentale que se construisait Malefoy et l'invita à le rejoindre d'un geste de main. Le sosie s'avança, d'une démarche assurée, bien qu'il trembla intérieurement. Voldemort lui saisit alors le bras gauche, et il prononça une incantation d'une voix forte en pointant sa baguette sur la chair du clone. Celui-ci dut se retenir très fort de ne pas hurler, et de retenir les larmes de douleur qui menaçaient de couler d'un instant à l'autre. Un sillon noir se répandait sur son avant-bras, avant de former la Marque : un crâne humain, et un serpent sortant de sa bouche.

Dans la salle, tout le monde retenait son souffle ; allait-il s'évanouir, comme tant d'autres l'avaient fait ?

Derrière son écran, Drago eut un petit sourire satisfait : son clone gardait un visage parfaitement impassible, et se tenait debout, droit comme un I, défiant quiconque du regard d'oser douter de lui.

- Bien, Drago...très bien...Tu fais désormais partie de mes serviteurs...J'espère que tu as conscience de ce que cela implique...

- Parfaitement, Maître. Je vous servirais jusqu'à la mort.

- Je l'espère bien, sinon...

Il n'eut pas besoin de préciser ce qu'il se passerait si il le trahissait. Drago fit un signe de tête montrant clairement qu'il avait compris, puis le Lord reprit la parole :

- Je n'ai pas de mission à te donner pour l'instant. Fais juste attention de ne pas dévoiler ton identité. Je ne veux pas de sous-entendus, même pour déstabiliser le « Trio d'or ». Est-ce clair ?

- Parfaitement clair, Maître, dit Drago.

- Bien, tu peux disposer.

Le clone de Drago s'inclina et partit.

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

La nouvelle s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre. Drago Malefoy, Septième année, Serpentard, allait épouser Pansy Parkinson, de la même maison que lui. Il avait toujours semblé la détester, mais tout le monde pensait que c'était un mariage arrangé. Les Gryffondors ne se firent pas prier pour le narguer dès qu'ils pouvaient, et les Serpentard, eux, devant l'air glacial de leur chef, préferèrent éviter d'aborder le sujet. Pansy était aux anges. Elle en cessait de coller son Dragonichou, de lui prendre la main, de poser sa tête sur son épaule, convaincue qu'il avait changé d'avis sur elle. Bon, d'accord, sa demande n'avait pas été très romantique (il lui avait juste envoyé un message par l'intermédiaire de Blaise en cours de métamorphose), mais elle pourrait passer le restant de sa vie à ses côtés.

Hermione, de son côté, tentait désespérément de se convaincre que ce n'était qu'un mariage arrangé et qu'il n'aimerait jamais ce bouledogue. Vu la tête qu'il faisait, ça ne pouvait être que ça. Lucius, mis au courant, avait envoyé un hibou à son fils, le félicitant de s'unir avec une famille de Sang-Purs si renommée. Le mariage était prévu pour fin Juin, juste après la sortie des cours.

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

Ginny avait réconforté Hermione toute la journée, sûre elle aussi que c'était un mariage arrangé. Drago, après avoir effacé son clone d'un coup de baguette magique, n'avait rien voulu lui dire de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait regardé son bras, neutre, et était parti sans un mot de plus. Mais la jeune rousse se doutait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Cette demande en mariage précipitée la troublait. Cependant, vu son humeur actuelle, mieux valait pour elle ne pas s'approcher de lui.

Drago marchait dans un couloir. Pansy l'avait enfin lâché une seconde, et il devait voir Hermione, pour...Il devait voir Hermione.

Il se rendit à la bibliothèque, avec l'espoir qu'elle serait encore en train de travailler. Drago sentit son coeur se serrer lorsqu'il vit qu'elle était là.

Elle entendit des pas et se retourna, avant de voir celui qu'elle croyait Mangemort.

- Hum...salut. Je...hum...félicitations...pour...toi et Pansy...murmura-t-elle.

Le fait de la voir triste comme ça, au fond de ses yeux chocolat, lui donnait envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, il devait aller au bout...

- Merci, tu comprends, je l'aime vraiment. Ce sera un beau mariage, et j'espère que l'on aura des enfants.

Hermione afficha un air étonné. Elle qui croyait qu'il l'aimait plus que quiconque ! Elle se reprit et dit d'un ton détaché :

- Je l'espère aussi pour toi.

Drago sentit un pincement au coeur lorsqu'elle dit ça. Alors comme ça, cela lui importait peu ? Mais il devait continuer, à regrets :

- Et tu n'es rien pour moi. Je te hais, Granger, je te hais.

Il ne put qu'assister, impuissant, à la fuite d'une Hermione pleurant à chaudes larmes, sans qu'il puisse l'arrêter.

.**oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

**Mwarf mwarf mwarf...15e chapitre, et ils sont toujours pas ensembleuuuu !! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? **

**Je peux déjà vous dire qu'on reverra bientôt notre chère et bien-aimée Naïssa !!**

**Aloooorsssss revieewwwssss !! Que pensez-vous de Ron ? De drago ? D'Hermione ? Dites-moi tout !**


	16. Complot pacte et trahison

16e chapitre ! Enjoy !

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

**Chapitre 16**** - ****Complot**

_« Et tu n'es rien pour moi. Je te hais, Granger, je te hais._

_Il ne put qu'assister, impuissant, à la fuite d'une Hermione pleurant à chaudes larmes, sans qu'il puisse l'arrêter. »_

Elle courait. Sans s'arrêter, elle courait, les yeux rivés sur ses sombres pensées, les larmes coulant dans un flot continu brouillant sa vue, de violents tremblements secouant son corps frêle. Elle courait, désirant plus que tout au monde fuir ce lieu qu'elle haïssait tant. Comme quelques jours auparavant, elle arriva, sans trop savoir comment, devant la Salle sur demande. Elle glissa le long du mur et laissa couler ses larmes un long moment._ « Je te hais, Granger, je te hais »_. Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête._« Je te hais, Granger, je te hais »_. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains, se bouchant les oreilles pour ne plus entendre ces mots, pourtant bien présents dans son esprit. _« Je te hais, Granger, je te hais »_.

- TAIS-TOI ! hurla-t-elle.

Mais personne n'entendit ce cri de détresse et de désespoir.

Ses larmes redoublèrent d'intensité, et elle mit un long moment avant de se calmer. La Salle sur Demande...il devait lui prouver son amour, ce soir, avant le coucher du soleil...Elle regarda sa montre : il ne restait que quelques heures avant le crépuscule.

Epuisée, elle sécha ses larmes d'un revers de la manche, et resta ici, son âme se consumant lentement aux souvenirs brûlants de leur dernière rencontre...

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

_« Je te hais, Granger, je te hais »_

Drago était debout, planté au milieu de la salle, le regard éteint et l'esprit vide. Enfermé dans sa transe, le jeune Serpentard se souvenait. Il se souvenait de ce regard triste et empli de larmes qu'elle lui avait accordé avant de s'enfuir. L'amertume noircissait peu à peu son cœur. « _ Tu n'as pas eu le choix, Drago, tu devais le faire pour ne pas mourir. Tu n'as pas eu le choix _», pensa-t-il, tentant de se convaincre de sa non-culpabilité. «_ Mais quand aurais-je donc le choix dans ma vie ? _»

Il n'en pouvait plus, il était épuisé de ne pas pouvoir contrôler son destin. Il se laissa tomber lentement par terre, assis, et il n'entendit pas les bruits de pas se rapprocher.

- Malefoy, lève-toi tout de suite, ordonna une voix sèche.

Celui-ci leva lentement les yeux, et vit se dessiner le visage noyé de cheveux roux de Ginny Weasley.

Voyant son regard dur, il se leva à contre-cœur.

Il sentit alors une douleur lancinante sur sa joue gauche, puis sur la droite.

- Ça, c'est pour ce que tu lui as fait, espèce de sal !

Le Serpentard, qui n'avait pas vu le coup venir, était encore sous le choc. Puis il répondit :

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Weasley. Je t'assure que non, dit-il en voyant qu'elle allait répliquer.

- Et bien, explique-moi dans ce cas.

Le blond parut hésiter. Il avait beaucoup changé ces temps-ci, et Ginny l'avait tiré d'un mauvais pas, sans raison apparente à part son amitié pour Hermione. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de peine en parlant de la trahison de son frère.

- Je...c'est...hier, quand je...Enfin, mon clone, s'apprêtait à aller dans le souterrain...

Il déglutit difficilement, et Ginny l'encouragea à continuer d'un regard.

- J'ai...j'ai croisé...Weasley...ton...ton frère...

- Ron ? Mais...que faisait-il là ?

- Il avait appris, je ne sais pas comment, que j'allais devenir Mangemort...ça tu le sais déjà...mais...il avait compris, pour ...elle et moi.

- Et ?

- Il ...enfin...on a fait un pacte inviolable. En échange de son silence, je devais épouser Pansy et dire à Hermione que je la haïssais.

- Mais...enfin...tu n'es pas sérieux...

- Si, malheureusement...

- Mais non, je veux dire...c'est ton clone qui a reçu la marque, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, et alors ? demanda Drago, qui ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir.

- Mais toi, tu ne l'as pas sur le bras, on est d'accord ?

- En effet, je n'ai pas la marque, et mon clone a disparu. Et alors ?

- Et bien, c'est ton clone qui a fait le pacte inviolable, non ?

- Tu...tu veux dire que...moi...

- Oui ! Tu n'as aucune obligation, le pacte a disparu avec ton clone !

Un lueur de joie apparu dans les yeux gris ouragan du Serpentard.

- Merci Ginny ! Je te revaudrai ça !

Dans sa joie, il la prit dans ses bras. Elle rougit, et l'écarta doucement.

- Allez, va la rejoindre !

Le visage illuminé de joie, le Serpentard s'en alla en courant, laissant une Ginny souriante.

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

- Hermione !

Celle-ci ne leva pas la tête, plongée dans son chagrin.

Elle frissonna lorsqu'une main chaude effaça les larmes de son visage fin. Elle leva alors les yeux, et croisa le regard gris bleuté de Drago. Elle frissonna de nouveau, et fut surprise de voir la douceur dans le regard du Serpentard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Tu es content ? J'ai pleuré à cause de toi ! Tu as gagné, Malefoy, alors si tu es là pour me narguer, tu peux partir tout de suite, dit-elle froidement.

- Hermione...lève-toi s'il te plaît.

Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, il reprit :

- Le soleil va se coucher, Hermione...

Comprenant où il voulait en venir, mais convaincue qu'elle allait souffrir, elle saisit la main qu'il lui tendait et se leva.

Il passa alors trois fois devant le mur neutre du couloir, en disant tout haut : « Je veux voir apparaître le visage de la femme que j'aime ».

Une porte apparut alors. Le jeune homme l'ouvrit, s'assurant qu'Hermione regardait bien, et il vit alors un gigantesque miroir magique, dans lequel se reflétait le doux visage de la Gryffondor.

Le Serpentard se retourna alors vers son aimée, en lui souriant chaleureusement.

- Je...Drago...tu...

- Hermione, je t'aime...murmura-t-il en lui prenant le visage entre ses mains.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut elle qui s'approcha de lui. Lentement, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, avant de fusionner dans un tendre baiser.

Chacun de son côté semblait sur un petit nuage. Drago plongea ses yeux acier dans ceux chocolat d'Hermione et lui sourit en lui caressant doucement le visage de ses longs doigts fins.

Celle-ci se contenta de lui sourire en le regardant elle aussi. Le bonheur l'envahissait lentement, et il lui paraissait alors étrange qu'elle ait pu pleurer, seulement quelques minutes auparavant. Se rappelant soudainement les causes de son chagrin passé, elle demanda d'une petite voix :

- Drago...et...et Pansy ?

Elle sentit les mains de Drago se figer sur son visage, et il les enleva.

- Je ne l'aime pas. Je te promets que je la hais. De tout mon être, de toute mon âme.

- Mais...alors...pourquoi l'as-tu demandée en mariage ?

Il détourna le regard, et murmura :

- Je n'ai pas eu le choix...Hermione, tu dois me croire, je ne l'ai pas voulu...

- Je te crois, Drago...mais...pourquoi ce revirement ? Pourquoi m'as-tu dit que...tu me...

- Que je te haïssais ? Je n'ai pas eu le choix...encore une fois...c'est...c'est compliqué...

- J'ai le droit de comprendre, non ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

- Oui, tu as raison...Disons que...En échange de son silence, quelqu'un a voulu que j'épouse Pansy et que je te dise que je te hais.

- Mais...en échange de quel silence ? Et qui t'as demandé ça ?

- Je...je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas te le dire...murmura Drago.

Il ne voulait pas la briser, en lui disant ce que Ron avait fait.

Hermione resta silencieuse, puis dit :

- D'accord. Mais je veux juste te demander une chose.

- Vas-y.

- Es-tu Mangemort ?

Il y eut un bref silence, puis le Serpentard sourit.

- Non. Je te l'avais dit, jamais au grand jamais je ne servirai ce serpent.

- Je...je peux...vérifier ?

- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? demanda Drago, d'un ton plus froid qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Si, si, bien sûr ! Mais...enfin...je...bredouilla Hermione, rouge de honte, en baissant les yeux.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire, attendri par cette bouille d'enfant pris en faute. Il remonta alors la manche de sa chemise et lui montra son avant-bras, intact.

Hermione soupira de soulagement et le regarda dans les yeux en souriant.

- Merci, dit-elle en se collant contre son torse.

Un peu surpris, il referma ses bras autour d'elle. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, puis ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et repartirent chacun de leur côté.

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

Elle souriait, de son air vil, une lueur excitée dans les yeux qui ne présageait rien de bon. Elle attendait, dans le couloir des cachots, une personne qui lui donnerait tout ce qu'elle désirait... Lorsqu'elle le vit arriver, elle sortit de l'ombre et lui sourit d'un sourire mauvais.

- Naïssa ? s'étonna le jeune homme.

- C'est bien moi, Drago...

Celui-ci n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on l'appelle par son prénom, seule Hermione le faisait.

- Que veux-tu ? demanda-t-il peu aimablement.

- Allons...ce n'est pas comme cela qu'on parle à son amante...murmura la jeune Serpentard, en lui caressant le torse d'un doigt.

- Cette nuit-là était une erreur, répondit Drago le plus froidement possible. Tu sais très bien que...

Elle ne le laissa pas finir, s'emparant de ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Trop ébahi pour comprendre, Drago se laissa faire, puis répondit au baiser avec fougue. Naïssa avait une sorte de pouvoir sur lui, quelque chose qui faisait qu'elle le contrôlait complètement, et il aimait ça...

- Maintenant, écoute-moi, mon Drago, reprit-elle dans un murmure un peu inquiétant, tout en le regardant avec passion. Je sais tout...

Le cœur du Serpentard rata un battement. Que voulait-elle dire ? Et, par Merlin, qu'elle arrête de le regarder comme ça, il allait craquer !

- Mais je ne dirai rien...pour ton clone...tu ne voudrais pas la faire souffrir, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle, en se collant contre son torse.

Elle lui couvrit le cou de baisers brûlants, sachant très bien qu'elle allait pouvoir lui faire faire tout ce qu'elle désirait.

- Mais à une condition...reprit-elle.

Un peu inquiet, mais complètement dominé, Drago l'écouta.

- Je voudrais que tu sois mon cavalier pour le bal de Noël...

Pour s'assurer qu'il allait accepter, elle frôla ses lèvres avec les siennes en plantant ses yeux noirs dans les siens. Un instant, il crut revoir Hermione, lors du bal d'Halloween. La condition ne lui semblait pas terrible, et il accepta. Et puis, passer du temps en sa compagnie ne serait pas trop désagréable...

- C'est d'accord, dit-il en se penchant vers elle pour l'embrasser. Mais elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne l'atteigne, et murmura :

- Alors à bientôt, mon Drago...

Et elle disparut dans l'ombre.

Drago mit un peu de temps à redescendre sur terre. C'était étrange, il aimait vraiment Hermione de tout son cœur, mais cette fille le rendait dingue...Et puis, Hermione et lui ne pourraient pas sortir ensemble de façon officielle, il pouvait donc se divertir un peu en allant au bal en la compagnie de Naïssa...Un sourire en coin aux lèvres, il retourna dans son dortoir, et passa une douce nuit emplie de rêves dans lesquels deux visages féminins apparaissaient...

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

Le bal aurait lieu le soir même. Les élèves qui n'avaient pas de cavalière devaient se dépêcher d'en trouver une. Avant le petit-déjeuner, Hermione avait été étonnée de voir Ron l'attendre. Les oreilles rouges, il lui avait alors demandé de l'accompagner au bal, et elle avait accepté avec joie, même si son cœur était pris par quelqu'un d'autre...Ce bal avait pour thème la galanterie. Tous les élèves avaient été étonnés par ce drôle de thème, mais Dumbledore leur avait expliqué avec un sourire qu'une soirée « bien éduquée » ne ferait pas de mal dans ce monde de brutes. Harry avait bien sûr demandé à Ginny de l'accompagner au bal dès l'annonce, et, bien que leur relation ne soit pas encore officielle, tout le monde se doutait que ces deux-là étaient bien plus qu'amis. Le quatuor de Gryffondors alla donc prendre son petit-déjeuner dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Mais, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la Grande Salle, le professeur McGonagall demanda à Hermione de la suivre. Celle-ci la suivit donc, et se retrouva toute seule devant le professeur de métamorphose dans une petite salle adjacente au réfectoire. Puis Drago les y rejoignit, l'air aussi perplexe qu'Hermione, et McGonagall s'était expliquée.

- Vous savez que cette année, les préfets-en-chef étaient Miss et Mister Humper.

Tous deux acquiescèrent d'un hochement de tête, et la directrice des Gryffondor poursuivit :

- Malheureusement, à cause du décès de leurs parents, se retrouvant orphelins, ils ont choisi de leur propre gré d'arrêter leurs études à Poudlard et de tenter de gagner leur vie dès maintenant.

- Où voulez-vous en venir, Professeur ? demanda Drago, fronçant les sourcils.

- Et bien, puisque vous êtes tous deux préfets, le professeur Dumbledore a décidé de vous nommer Préfets-en-chef à leur place.

Drago sembla sincèrement ennuyé, tandis qu'Hermione arborait un sourire ravi : son rêve se réalisait enfin !

- Vous savez ce que cela veut dire : vous allez devoir partager une salle commune, ainsi qu'une salle da bain, tandis que vous aurez chacun une chambre, dans vos appartements privés. Et, s'il vous plaît, je vous serait reconnaissante d'arrêter vos querelles incessantes pour montrer l'exemple aux plus jeunes. Le mot de passe est « Califourchon », c'est Miss et Mister Humper qui l'avaient choisi, dit-elle en grimaçant. Bien, vous pouvez y aller, termina McGonagall, les congédiant d'une manière très aimable, à son habitude.

En sortant de la salle, Hermione adressa un sourire étincelant à Drago, qui finit par sourire lui aussi. Ils allaient pouvoir sortir ensemble sans se cacher pendant plusieurs heures par jour.

Tous deux se rendirent au cinquième étage, et s'arrêtèrent devant le tableau de la fée grommelante. Hermione prononça le mot de passe distinctement, et le tableau pivota. Ils s'engouffrèrent tous deux dans le couloir qui menait à une grande salle commune. Hermione, qui n'avait pas l'habitude du luxe, en resta bouche bée ; une grande cheminée s'élevait en face d'eux, encadrée de grands fauteuils aux aspects moelleux et d'un sofa. Des bibliothèques entouraient la pièce, et Hermione se mordit la lèvre d'envie. Enfin, un épais tapis confortable recouvrait le sol. Tout était sans les tons rouge et argent, afin de mélanger les couleurs des deux maisons, Gryffondor et Serpentard. Le couple aperçut deux portes sur la gauche, dont l'une portait l'emblème de Serpentard, et l'autre de Gryffondor. Ils pénétrèrent dans leur chambre, et Hermione faillit s'évanouir : Un lit double majestueux aux couleurs chaudes reposait au centre de la pièce, et la décoration était aux couleurs de sa maison. Un grand bureau de chêne clair lui permettrait de travailler tranquillement, et une armoire géante accueillerait toute sa garde-robe. Ravie, la jeune fille sortit de sa chambre et entra dans la salle de bain _unique_. Elle espérait qe ça ne causerait pas trop de problème qu'il n'y en ait qu'une. Cette fois, les teintes de la pièce étaient vertes émeraude et dorées. Elle comportait une magnifique baignoire d'angle, deux lavabos, des tas de placards, une douche...

Hermione ne laissa pas à Drago le temps de découvrir la salle de bain. Elle lui claqua la porte au nez en disant un : « Je prends la douche ! » enjoué. Drago esquissa un sourire et décida de la taquiner un peu.

- Je peux te rejoindre ?

Hermione comprit qu'il la provoquait, et décida d'entrer dans son jeu.

- Vas-y, la porte est ouverte !

Drago sourit franchement : elle l'avait eu.

- Ca va, je te laisse tranquille ! dit-il.

Un peu soulagée, elle ferma le verrou et se fit couler un bain brûlant. Elle y entra avec délectation. Elle ressortit un peu plus tard, se rhabilla en vitesse et alla déjeuner, Drago étant déjà parti.

Elle rejoignit ses amis qui, inquiets, lui demandèrent ce qu'il se passait. Elle se mordit la lèvre, craignant la réaction de Ron, qui haïssait cordialement le Serpentard (à tel point qu'il l'avait assommé et lui avait fait du chantage monstrueux), mais elle se lança. Elle leur expliqua la situation. Harry compatit, commençant à se demander, vu le rougissement de son amie, si il n'y avait pas plus que de la haine entre eux. Ron resta stoïque, et Ginny fit un clin d'oeil discret à son amie. Ils mangèrent dans une ambiance plutôt détendue, puis chacun fila de son côté, pour se préparer avant le bal de ce soir.

Hermione entra dans sa chambre, et sortit la boîte qu'elle avait reçue à midi. Sa mère lui avait envoyé ce paquet, en lui disant qu'elle lui avait acheté une robe pour le bal. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de la regarder, aussi était-elle un peu angoissée lorsqu'elle souleva le couvercle. Elle prit ensuite la robe et la déplia. Elle resta muette devant la beauté du vêtement.

Elle fila à la salle de bain pour l'essayer, ainsi que la paire de chaussures qui allait avec.

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

De son côté, Drago s'impatientait.

- Bon, t'as fini Hermione ? J'aimerais bien pouvoir accéder à la salle de bain, si c'est pas trop demander !

Il vit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir lentement, et Hermione sortit timidement. Drago resta bouche bée devant sa splendeur.

Elle portait une robe noire assez courte et fluide, plutôt moulante, qui la mettait très bien en valeur. Elle dévoilait une épaule et possédait de grandes manches dont les extrémités formaient comme un « V » à l'envers, qui recouvrait ses mains. Elle s'arrêtait un peu au-dessus du genou et découvrait ainsi les jambes fines de la jeune femme, dont les pieds étaient enfermés dans des sandales noires à talon aiguille. Ses cheveux étaient attachés comme lors du bal de 4e année, et ses yeux marrons étaient rehaussés d'un fard à paupières violet et d'un mascara noir. Ses lèvres étaient recouvertes d'un gloss transparent et elle avait mis un peu de blush rosé sur ses joues. Elle était resplendissante, et se mouvait avec une élégance involontaire dans sa robe. Elle avait mis un collier en argent avec un gros pendentif qui reposait sur sa poitrine, mais elle semblait terriblement gênée, et rougissait à vue d'œil. Voyant que Drago était sans voix, elle dit :

- Je vais me changer, je savais que ça n'irait pas...

- Hermione...tu es splendide...

Celle-ci se retourna, et croisa le regard admiratif du Serpentard. Elle rougit encore un peu plus, et dit :

- Vas vite te préparer, tu vas être en retard !

Il sourit, se leva de son fauteuil et alla dans la salle de bain en prenant bien soin de frôler la jeune Gryffondor.

Celle-ci frissonna et sortit, hésitante, pour se diriger vers la Grande Salle.

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

Tout le long du trajet, la jeune fille regardait fixement le sol. Elle pensa au thème, « galanterie » ; qu'est-ce que c'était ridicule ! Voir Ron se prosterner à ses pieds ne l'enchanterait guère ! Elle rougit en se rappelant que Drago avait été un parfait gentleman lors du bal d'Halloween. D'ailleurs, qui était sa cavalière ? Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer ; et si c'était Naïssa ? Elle chassa cette idée de ses pensées, et se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers la salle de bal.

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

Elle entra dans la salle d'un pas non assuré. Elle « maniait » parfaitement les talons aiguille, mais elle craignait le regard des autres sur elle. Elle aperçut Ron qui l'attendait, Ginny étant déjà au bras d'Harry.

- Hermione ! s'écria-t-elle. Tu es ravissante !

- C'est vrai, tu es sublime 'Mione ! renchérit Harry avec un sourire amical.

- Merci, tu es magnifique toi aussi Ginny ! sourit Hermione.

- Et bien Ron, tu n'admires pas ta cavalière ? le taquina Harry.

Celui-ci rougit encore plus qu'avant, si cela était possible, et bredouilla :

- Tu es très belle, Hermione !

Celle-ci lui sourit en guise de remerciement, et la musique démarra. Elle maudit cette foutue manie de mettre un slow à chaque début de bal, et accepta le bras que Ron lui tendait.

Les deux couples se rendirent sur la piste de danse avec les autres, et Hermione aida Ron à guider ses pas, qui étaient assez maladroits. Il la fixait du regard, et ça la mettait mal à l'aise. Au début, elle le regardait, puis elle fit mine de regarder les autres danseurs. Elle aperçut alors Drago, qui dansait langoureusement avec Naïssa. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, mais elle se força à rester calme. Ses doigts se resserrèrent toutefois sur les épaules de Ron, et celui-ci vit la source d'inquiétude d'Hermione. Alors, sans prévenir, il l'embrassa. Hermione écarquilla les yeux, sous le chox, tandis que les gens commençaient à piailler autour. La jeune Gryffondor repoussa alors son cavalier, un peu brutalement.

Ron ne supporta visiblement pas cet affront. Il la regarda d'un air dur, et dit :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je croyais que c'était ce que tu voulais !

- Je...Ron...enfin...je...

Soudain, Hermione paniqua devant la lueur de fureur qui apparut dans les yeux de Ron. Il commença à la prendre par les épaules et à la secouer, non sans lui avoir collé une baffe avant. Les couples s'arrêtèrent de danser, éberlués, tandis qu'Hermione était tétanisée. La tête commençait à lui tourner, tout se mélangeait autour d'elle...Elle sentit que quelqu'un arrivait, s'interposait, puis elle s'évanouit dans les bras de ce quelqu'un.

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo..oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo..oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

Aloorsss ? Reviews !


	17. Valse d'explications

**Hello hello la compagnie ! Alors réponse à vos reviews :**

**Valalyeste : Oui c'est sûr que Drago est un méchant garçon Il a un peu changé mais bon, c'est toujours un Malefoy ! Mais vous vous en doutez peut-être, pour l'histoire avec Naïssa, il y a anguille sous roche ! Et oui, il ne trompe pas Hermione pour rien...mwarf mwarf mwarf En tout cas bonne chance pour toi !**

**Pigeon-gnome ****(fidèle revieweuse !)****: oui oui je sais, comme tout le monde, c'est normal que tu me haïsses Ralala je m'aime :P**

**KittySee ****(fidèle revieweuse !)****: Merci beaucoup, contente que ça te plaise !**

**virginie01 ****(fidèle revieweuse !)****: Merki beaucoup ! Haha, Naïssa est géniale je trouve Quant à l'histoire Drago-Naïssa, je me répète : il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu, bref, il y a quelque chose derrière tout ça ! Eeeeettt oui, Ron est stupide dans ma fic'...J'avais pas pensé au couple Ron/Naïssa, m'enfin bon, pourquoi pas...dans tes rêves :D**

**LILY003 : merci beaucoup !! J'espère que la suite de ma fic' te plaira aussi !**

**BellatrixBlackLestrange61 : Merci ! Au sujet de la longueur des chapitres, c'est ma première fiction et, au début, je ne me rendais pas compte de combien de pages il fallait faire pour avoir une longueur convenable ! Mais les chapitres s'agrandissent au fur et à mesure ! Le problème est que je dois parfois m'arrêter, pour laisser un peu de suspense :P**

**Aodren : Lol merci, contente que ça te plaise ! Et je le redis : Drago n'aime pas Naïssa pour rien...**

**priinc3ss (fidèle revieweuse !) : Merci, je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Voilà la suite !**

**Alors je suis désolée, c'est vraiment un petit chapitre mais vous y apprendrez plein de choses ! J'espère que ce ne sera pas trop compliqué à comprendre /**

**Bonne lecture !**

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

**Chapitre 17**** – ****Valse d'explications**

- Hermione ! Hermione, réveille-toi !

La jolie brune de Gryffondor sentit qu'on lui tapotait les joues, et elle entrouvrit les yeux, à peine quelques minutes après sa perte de conscience.

- Ginny ?

- Harry, elle est réveillée ! s'écria la rousse, soulagée.

Hermione cligna les yeux, puis se redressa péniblement. Elle regarda autour d'elle ; les couples s'étaient remis à danser, car Ginny leur avait (plutôt violemment) ordonné de lui laisser de l'air. Hermione s'était évanouie sur le sol dallé de la Grande Salle. Elle se releva, en prenant appui sur le bras que lui tendait Harry. Elle le rassura d'un demi-sourire, et s'éloigna avec Ginny pour lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Et bien...disons que tu dansais avec Ron...il a essayé de t'embrasser...

Hermione se remémorait la scène au fur et à mesure des paroles de son amie, et elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

- Et tu as refusé, alors Ron s'est énervé, t'as secouée (comme un prunier), et tu as perdu connaissance.

- Ginny...je ne suis pas blessée à la tête...Qui m'a retenue ?

Ginny parut hésiter, puis dit :

- C'est Drago.

- Drago ? Mais...pourquoi...enfin, je veux dire, devant tout le monde...

Son amie n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car leur attention se reporta sur Drago et Ron qui se « disputaient ».

Ron reprochait à Drago d'avoir aidé Hermione, en utilisant des arguments lourds de sous-entendus quant à ce qu'il savait - enfin plutôt, croyait savoir.

- Sale fouine, tu crois que ça te regarde peut-être ? Tu n'as rien à voir avec cette histoire, Hermione n'est pas dans _ton camp_.

Drago gardait un visage impassible, avec un léger sourire amusé aux coins des lèvres.

- Je me voyais assez mal dire à McGonagall que mon homologue Préfète-en-chef s'était faite tuée dans la soirée suivant notre emménagement ensemble, se justifia-t-il pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Harry et des autres élèves curieux qui dansaient tout près d'eux pour tenter d'attraper des bribes de leur conversation.

Ron allait répliquer quand Naïssa arriva et s'accrocha au bras de son compagnon.

- Mon Drago, allons-nous-en, ce traître à son sang ne mérite pas que tu gaspilles ta salive pour lui inculquer un semblant de raison. Je suis sûre que tu as aidé cette Sang-de-bourbe par intérêt...

Drago ne répondit rien, se remémorant la scène. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Sa réputation risquait d'en pâtir...mais en même temps, il aimait Hermione...Mais alors, pourquoi Naïssa était-elle accrochée à son bras ? Pourquoi se sentait-il comme envoûté par elle ?

Il fut tiré de ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit les mains de sa partenaire se poser sur ses épaules. Il eut un déclic silencieux et posa ses mains sur sa taille, et ils se mirent à danser ce slow.

Hermione, de son côté, fulminait. Comment osait-elle dire ça, cette petite conne prétentieuse ! Et Drago qui se laissait faire ! Elle remarqua soudain qu'il avait un comportement assez étrange, en la présence de la Serpentard. Etait-il sous l'emprise d'un filtre d'amour ? Hermione se promit d'enquêter, et de poser la question à son « collègue » le soir même, dans leur salle commune.

Ginny s'excusa auprès d'elle et alla rattraper « son Harry », qui se faisait happer par une bande de filles en furie, et Hermione se retrouva seule. Elle se sentait vidée, délaissée. Et pourtant, tout allait bien, mais l'énervement de Ron et l'attirance de Drago pour sa partenaire l'exaspéraient. D'ailleurs, en y songeant, elle remarqua qu'elle commençait à détester Ron. Il avait déjà assommé Drago, et l'avait mis dans le coma. Ensuite, il était terriblement possessif. Mais Hermione avait remarqué qu'il se passait quelque chose de bizarre, entre Drago et Ron...Et puis, qui était cette personne qui avait fait un pacte avec lui ? Perdue dans ses pensées, Hermione ne remarqua pas la présence de quelqu'un à ses côtés.

- Hermione, c'est cela ? demanda une voix d'homme.

Sursautant légèrement, la concernée tourna la tête et vit un jeune homme de Septième année à Serdaigle, lui semblait-il, le visage chaleureux, les yeux verts et les cheveux sombres, qui la regardait calmement.

- Hum, oui, c'est bien ça, balbutia la Gryffondor, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir.

- Je suis Josh Deylan, enchanté, se présenta-t-il.

Gênée, elle le vit lui saisir la main et y déposer un léger baiser. Puis il la reposa et la regarda dans les yeux, ce qui la fit rougir encore un peu plus.

- Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise ! dit-il en souriant.

Ces paroles et la situation lui rappelèrent étrangement le bal d'Halloween.

- Tu as soif ?

Elle acquiesça et le jeune homme partit lui chercher une boisson. Puis il lui rapporta, et ils se mirent à discuter de choses et d'autres. Lui se contentait de l'écouter, de lui poser des questions, et elle répondait, prenant de plus en plus d'assurance, et trouvant sympathique ce Josh qui lui était encore inconnu quelques heures auparavant.Une petite heure se déroula ainsi, puis Josh s'excusa, il devait aller rejoindre sa partenaire, qui le cherchait sûrement. Cette fois-ci, pour ne pas la gêner, il ne lui fit pas de baise-main...mais la bise, ce qui la fit terriblement rougir. Mais elle se sentait vraiment à l'aise avec ce garçon, qui savait s'intéresser à elle sans déballer sa vie, et sans se montrer indiscret. Elle sentait qu'ils pourraient vraiment devenir amis.

Et voilà, Hermione était de nouveau seule. Elle songea avec amertume que cet abruti de Ron avait gâché son dernier bal de Noël à Poudlard. Elle regarda donc les couples danser, particulièrement celui d'un certain blond et d'une saleté de brune qui s'approchait un peu trop de lui à son goût. Elle finit par se lever, épuisée, et quitta la salle, pleine de remords. Les questions recommençaient à tourner dans sa tête : Qui était Naïssa ? Que se passait-il entre Ron et Drago ? Quel était ce pacte ? Qui devait taire quelque chose qu'avait fait Drago ?

Elle monta au 5e étage, et entra dans sa salle commune. Elle alluma un grand feu dans la cheminée d'un coup d' « Incendio » et, s'asseyant dans le canapé, elle se plongea dans la contemplation des flammes ondulantes. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit le tableau pivoter. Elle reconnut les bruits de pas discrets de Drago, qui vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Il lui déposa un petit baiser dans le cou en lui demandant comment s'était passée sa soirée – hormis, bien évidemment, le léger accident de parcours.

- Très bien, répondit-elle avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

- Tu es vexée à cause de Ron, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tsss, je n'ai jamais dit ça, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

- Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne m'as même pas remercié de t'avoir tirée des griffes de la belette !

- J'aurais très bien pu me défendre toute seule ! répliqua-t-elle, vexée.

Drago ne répondit rien, sentant que sa réponse risquait d'envenimer les choses, puis il embrassa doucement sa compagne, lui souhaita une bonne nuit et alla dans sa propre chambre.

Hermione, un peu honteuse de l'avoir repoussé ainsi, décida de repousser la question de Naïssa au lendemain et alla se coucher dans sa chambre. Sa nuit ne fut pas des plus reposantes.

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, Hermione était anxieuse. Plein de choses concernant Drago étaient confuses : que se passait-il avec Ron ? Avec qui avait-il fait un pacte ? Et surtout, que faisait-il avec Naïssa ?

Elle se leva, et sortit de l'appartement de préfets-en-chef, désireuse de se changer les idées à la bibliothèque, sans manger avant. Dès qu'elle posa un pied après le tableau pivotant, elle sursauta. Naïssa se tenait là, devant elle, une lueur machiavélique dans les yeux, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

- Naïssa ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? demanda-t-elle, avec un brin d'irritation dans la voix.

- Tout doux, Granger...si tu veux pas que je fasse du mal à ton Drago chéri...

- De quoi tu parles ? dit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu sais, Drago m'aime beaucoup...dit-elle d'un ton doucereux.

- Il ne t'a jamais aimée ! Tu es bien aveugle !

- Tu as raison, Drago ne m'aime pas, il est _envoûté_ par moi ! Et c'est bien mieux ! dit-elle en riant sinistrement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? demanda Hermione, cachant mal son inquiétude. Tu lui as administré un filtre d'amour, c'est ça ?

- Un filtre d'amour ! Pfeua, c'est ridicule ! Bien trop voyant et inefficace...Non, je suis bien plus rusée que ça ! Drago a une dette envers moi...Etant petite, je lui ai sauvé la vie une fois. Mon père a voulu nous marier, tu sais, cette manie des mariages arrangés que tu détestes tant ! Mais Lucius a refusé, car mon idiote de mère était moldue, il ne voulait pas marier son fils à une sang-mêlée, cracha-t-elle avec dégoût. Mais j'ai pris soin de lancer un sort très complexe sur Drago : ce sort fait que si une personne a été sauvée par une autre, alors elle a une dette qu'elle doit obligatoirement remplir avant sa mort, d'une manière demandée par son sauveur. En clair, ayant sauvé Drago, il me doit un service...Ce service, c'est le mariage !

- Quoi ? Tu vas forcer Dra...Malefoy à se marier avec toi ?

- Oh, non, je ne le force pas ! Dès qu'il est près de moi, il est presque _naturellement_ attiré ! Je n'ai rien à faire, il me demandera lui-même en mariage très prochainement !

- Et s'il n'est pas près de toi alors ? Il partira à la fin de l'année ! D'ici là je l'éloignerai de toi ! dit Hermione d'un ton déterminé.

- Tu es bien téméraire, sale petit sang-de-bourbe ! cracha Naïssa. Sache que Drago a une autre dette envers moi !

- Quoi ?

- C'est assez compliqué en fait...Drago devait devenir mangemort samedi. La belette m'a donc demandé d'espionner un peu sa soeur, Ginny, afin de vérifier qu'elle ne l'aiderait pas à s'en sortir. Il avait en effet surpris une conversation entre Ginny et Drago, qui lui expliquait a voix basse un plan pour le sortir de ce pétrin. Mais cette stupide belette n'a pas réussi à bien entendre. Alors j'ai posé une oreille à rallonge très longue dans votre salle commune (la belette m'avait filé le mot de passe), et j'ai entendu une conversation entre Ginny et Harry. Drago devait se fare cloner, afin que son clone se fasse tatouer la Marque des Ténèbres.

Elle s'arrêta un instant, savourant l'expression ébahie d'Hermione, avant de poursuivre :

- J'ai décidé de ne rien dire à Weasley. Ainsi, il ferait son pacte inviolable avec Drago, et ne saurait pas que c'était un clone.

- Un ... pacte inviolable, tu as dit ?

- Oui, Ron ne disait rien sur la marque de Drago, et celui-ci épousait Pansy et te disais qu'il te haïssait. Je vais donc faire du chantage à Drago. Si il refuse de m'épouser, je raconterai tout à Ron, qui pourra ainsi révéler à toute l'école qu'il a failli être Mangemort. Lucius apprendra qu'il ne l'est pas, et viendra le trouver pour le torturer un peu.

Hermione était restée sans voix. Drago n'avait pas le choix, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il devait épouser Naïssa !

- Il est déjà fiancé à Pansy ! répliqua-t-elle.

- Il ne l'aime pas, il va annuler sa demande en mariage ! ricana Naïssa avec un rictus méprisant.

- De toute façon, une fois qu'il t'aura épousée, le charme sera rompu, il divorcera !

- J'ai suffisamment de tours dans mon sac pour l'en empêcher...Tu saisis, Granger ? Renonce à lui, il n'a pas d'autre choix que de m'épouser !

Hermione, au bord des larmes, gifla un grand coup Naïssa. Sous le choc, celle-ci ne réagit pas, tandis qu'Hermione, folle de rage, lui lançait un Stupéfix. Drago arriva à ce moment-là. Eberlué, il s'approcha des filles, et Hermione put nettement voir le déclic dans ses yeux lorsqu'il arriva à proximité de Naïssa. Il était sous l'effet de l'enchantement ! Naïssa avait raison, il risquait de très bientôt lui demander sa main ! Fou de colère qu'Hermione ait osé faire du mal à « sa Naïssa » Drago gifla alors Hermione avec une telle force qu'elle se retrouva à demi projetée contre le mur. Encore sonnée, elle ne put que laisser drago dé-stupéfixer Naïssa et partir avec elle, qui lui lançait un regard triomphant.

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

**Voili voilou, j'espère que vous avez compris quelque chose à tout ça Désolée pour la longueur de ce chapitre, mais je devais l'arrêter là :P A bientôt, et LACHEZ VOS REVIEWSSS !!**


	18. Range ta main !

**Une bien longue absence...Plus d'un an, alors je crois que je vous dois des excuses ! J'ai bien sûr l'excuse des exams, des vacances etc, mais aussi un peu de manque d'inspiration (je savais pas comment me sortir de cette histoire tordue, j'invente au fur et à mesure ^^), et puis tout simplement le fait que j'ai un peu délaissé et oublié tout ça. Résultat, je viens de relire les 17 premiers chapitres de ma fic, et je reviens avec un petit chapitre d'explications et de dénouement (enfin !) !**

**Alors, un graaannnd merci à mes fidèles reviewers ! J'ai encore eu 12 reviews pour le chapitre 17 !!! Surtout, continuez à m'en envoyer ! La plupart me font beaucoup rire en plus ^^**

**J'espère que tous ceux qui trouvaient étrange ou nul que Drago trompe Hermione sont satisfaits :P Maintenant ils sont encore plus dans le pétrin !!!!**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Lily la tigresse56 : Merci beaucoup, et désolée que tu aies du tant attendre, je suis impardonnable, inexcusable, bref, tu me comprends ^^**

**Virginie01 : thanks ! tu devrais pas être déçue avec ce chapitre !**

**Aodren : lol désolée Hermy n'a pas encore décidé de le rendre jaloux, enfin, qui sait, peut-être plus tard ? ^^**

**hamataroo : lol je crois que tout le monde pense ça de Naïssa ! Je suis contente que ce complot te plaise !**

**fanaplume : Merci beaucoup ! Mais je vais rien te dire tout de suite ^^ Bonne lecture !**

**BellatrixBlackLestrange61 : et oui, Naïssa est peut-être méchante mais elle est pas serpentarde pour rien ! Rusée la ptite !!!**

**Valalyeste : lol j'ai adoré ta review ;} Je t'assure que l'amour de Dray pour Hermione n'est pas que du vent ! Mdr je vais lui conseiller ta piedauculthérapie si tu veux :)**

**priinc3ss : dsl, j'avais un peu de mal à l'expliquer de manière claire :/ enfin bref, moi chuis une adepte des happy ending, mais tu t'en doutes, il va encore y avoir pleiiinnss de retournements de situation !**

**Mione2509 : Merci ! Alors, pour l'histoire de Ron avec Naïssa, c'est vrai que je voulais expliquer un peu et j'ai complètement zappé ! Alors en gros ils se sont « alliés » parce qu'ils trouvaient chacun un avantage à cela : Ron pouvait savoir ce que manigançait sa soeur (une serpentarde est rusée, il a donc compté sur sa ruse et sa discrétion), et Naïssa savait qu'elle pourrait trouver quelque chose d'intéressant dans le stratagème de Ginny et Harry, sûrement faire une sorte de chantage à son chéri ! Ce qu'elle a fait d'ailleurs ! J'espère que j'ai éclairé ta lanterne sur ce point ! C'est vrai que ma fic commence à devenir un peu farfelue :/ Mais en fait je veux pas que ce soit trop facile, trop évident ! Alors à chaque situation, je trouve un chamboulement ! Je suis maso, je sais !!!**

**swetty-girl-35 : merci beaucoup, et bonne lecture !**

**KittySee : lool dsl je vais pas te filer l'adresse de Naïssa ! Mais tu devrais la trouver dans les cachots de Poudlard !**

**Pigeon-Gnome : lol merci, contente que ça te plaise :P**

**J'espère que je vous ai bien répondu, lâchez vos revieeeewwwsss !!!!!!**

**

* * *

****Chapitre 18 – Range ta main !**

La jolie brune de Gryffondor se força à inspirer profondément et à calmer les battements de son cœur. Un peu sonnée, elle était retournée dans sa chambre, et, assise sur son lit, elle s'efforçait d'ordonner ses pensées dans sa tête. En clair, Naïssa avait le pouvoir sur Drago de deux façons : tout d'abord, un enchantement, qui faisait que Drago était envoûté par son « charme » dès qu'il était proche d'elle ; la seconde était un chantage qu'elle pouvait faire à Hermione : si elle s'interposait entre Naïssa et le Serpentard, la vile jeune femme raconterait à Ron qu'il n'avait fait le pacte inviolable qu'avec un clone, et que Drago n'était donc pas Mangemort – ainsi, la nouvelle se répandrait rapidement, Lucius reviendrait à Poudlard et cette fois il y avait peu d'espoirs quant à la survie de Drago.

Hermione réfléchissait à toute allure : pour le premier pacte, il fallait qu'elle éloigne Drago de Naïssa... Ainsi, il ne subirait pas l'envoûtement. Pour le deuxième, Naïssa ne pourrait lui faire de chantage si elle était loin d'elle...elle devait donc se débrouiller pour que Drago n'aille que dans la salle commune des Préfets. Le problème, c'est qu'ils étaient toujours ensemble en cours et à table...Se rendant compte qu'elle s'était rongé les ongles jusqu'à en saigner, la jeune Gryffondor se rendit en courant à son refuge : la bibliothèque, où elle espérait bien trouver des réponses à ses questions. Elle se dirigea vers le rayon « sortilèges, charmes et enchantements » et saisit un énorme bouquin de cuir noir relié d'argent, intitulé « Charmes et pactes ». Elle espérait bien y trouver une aide quelconque, si infime soit-elle, pour tirer Drago de ce pétrin. C'était horrible, il venait de lui prouver qu'il l'aimait et ils étaient déjà séparés !

Hermione feuilleta fébrilement le grimoire, et arriva sur une double-page, dont le titre était : « Le pacte du sauvetage ». Croisant mentalement les doigts pour que ce soit le bon, elle parcourut les fines lignes d'écriture noires et soupira de soulagement. C'était bien ce pacte-là, que Naïssa avait forcé Drago à faire ! La définition était : « Soit une personne x qui sauve la vie d'une personne y. Si x jette ce charme sur la personne y en exprimant un ordre, alors la personne y devra obligatoirement exaucer ce vœu avant sa mort. » Grimaçant devant les propos quelques peu mathématiques, Hermione passa au paragraphe suivant, qui expliquait comment lancer ce sortilège. Comme le sortilège était déjà lancé, elle passa au paragraphe d'après : « Comment s'en défaire ? ».

Elle se décrocha la mâchoire en voyant ce qui suivait : « Ce charme ne peut être ôté que par la personne x qui l'avait jeté ». « Pour cela, elle devra prononcer l'incantation suivante : Nayaleis siplus extrema incantatem » (ndla : ça veut rien dire je vous rassure !).

Et, en tous petits caractères, était indiqué l'inscription suivante : « C'est là le seul moyen de sauver l'individu y ».

Si elle comprenait bien, Hermione devait convaincre Naïssa d'effacer le charme ! Mais elle ne le ferait jamais !

Hermione eut alors une idée : et si, elle aussi, elle utilisait un pacte ?

**..........................**

Elle marchait d'un pas déterminé vers les cachots. C'était le seul moyen de sauver Drago du premier problème. Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, elle en était maintenant sûre. Pour l'histoire de chantage, ça devrait se régler dans la foulée. Elle arriva devant le portrait du Gallois belliqueux. Anxieuse, elle se gifla mentalement : bien sûr, elle ne connaissait pas le mot de passe ! C'est alors que le portrait pivota. A moitié écrasée contre le mur, la jeune Gryffondor se ressaisit et entra dans la salle commune des Serpentard avant que le passage ne se referme. Il régnait une atmosphère glaciale dans la pièce grise et verte, et, heureusement, personne n'était là. Elle prit une grande inspiration, et s'avança vers la table où était posé le sac de cours de Naïssa, facilement reconnaissable au grand serpent émeraude tatoué dessus. Elle l'ouvrit silencieusement, en tira un agenda et murmura une incantation ; il y eut un flash, puis plus rien. Elle rangea rapidement le grimoire dans le sac, les mains fébriles, puis sortit rapidement du cachot. Une fois derrière la porte, elle s'autorisa à soupirer de soulagement, bien que le nœud dans l'estomac subsiste. Elle marcha rapidement sur le sol de pierre humide, et se sentit plus légère lorsqu'elle arriva à sa salle commune sans encombres, et sans croiser les deux Serpentards qui occupaient ses pensées.

La jeune femme fit le tri dans les informations qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle se remémora ce qu'elle venait de faire, afin de s'assurer une fois de plus que cela règlerait bien le problème. Le seul et unique moyen de délivrer Drago du pacte magique créé par Naïssa était que celle-ci l'efface. Autrement dit, qu'elle ne souhaite plus épouser le Serpentard de son cœur. Et grâce à Hermione, elle allait le détester. Elle ne voudrait de lui pour rien au monde, après quelques événements à venir...

Une ébauche de sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la Gryffondor, le cœur pourtant lourd d'appréhension. Comme elle aurait aimé, à cet instant, que Drago soit là et la serre dans ses bras ! Pourquoi tout n'était-il pas plus simple ? On aurait dit que le destin refusait l'union entre deux personnes si différentes !

Le courage de la jolie brune refit heureusement surface. Elle allait se battre. Pas question d'abandonner Drago, encore moins à cette sorcière, qui utilisait la magie à des fins personnelles, déshonorant ainsi le monde sorcier, à ses yeux.

Le pacte qu'Hermione avait utilisé était simple, sans doute trop simple pour que Naïssa songe qu'elle pourrait l'utiliser. C'était le sortilège de la Rage Noire. Il ne pouvait être lancé que par une personne trahie, bafouée, ou délaissée – c'était tout à fait son cas. Il permettait à cette personne de se venger en infligeant un sort terrible à son adversaire. Hermione esquissa un sourire cruel. Naïssa paierait. Le monde la dégoûterait bientôt, et sa vie de même.

******..........................**

Il bouillonnait de colère. Comment Hermione avait-elle osé faire cela ? S'attaquer à Naïssa, sa Naïssa, alors qu'il lui faisait confiance ! La jalousie l'aveuglait, elle était bien trop possessive pour lui. Le beau jeune homme fut tiré de ses pensées par Naïssa, qui jouait les victimes en persiflant contre son ennemie, la critiquant encore et toujours tandis qu'ils prenaient le chemin du Hall, et en demandant l'appui de Drago, qui hochait imperceptiblement la tête, ailleurs. Il reprit pied à terre lorsqu'elle l'embrassa, un peu étonné, car complètement à l'ouest, le Serpentard ne répondit pas à ce baiser. Vexée, sa compagne lui tourna le dos et pressa le pas vers les cachots, afin de s'enfermer dans son dortoir.

Drago eut alors un déclic et reprit contact avec la réalité. Il revit immédiatement le visage d'Hermione dans son esprit, et écarquilla les yeux en réalisant qu'il l'avait frappée puis quittée. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi protégeait-il ainsi Naïssa ? Était-il sous l'emprise d'un philtre d'amour ?

Non, c'était impossible, sinon il ne s'en rendrait pas compte et ne se poserait pas tant de questions. Mais alors, que lui arrivait-il ?

Se prenant la tête dans les mains, il décida d'aller dormir dans son ancien dortoir.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque le jeune homme entra dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards, préoccupé, Naïssa lui lança un regard mauvais. Étonné, il ne dit rien, se contentant de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil. Pansy arriva à ce moment-là, et s'assit sur les genoux de son fiancé, l'enlaçant au passage. Écœuré, Drago réalisa qu'il n'avait toujours pas annulé sa demande en mariage. Il n'y alla pas par quatre chemins, même s'il tenta de ne pas être trop cruel :

- Écoute Pansy, j'ai bien réfléchi, et je crois qu'on n'est pas faits l'un pour l'autre. J'annule ma demande en mariage

Surprise, Pansy ne sut pas trop comment réagir. Elle éclata donc d'un rire nerveux, en disant :

- Ce que tu peux être bête, parfois, mon Dragonichou ! J'ai failli te croire, tu m'as fait peur !

Le Dragonichou, énervé, la repoussa le plus calmement possible et demanda :

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter ?

Un peu gêné de sa propre attitude, il préféra sortir dans les cachots et errer tranquillement en laissant le bouledogue à ses jérémiades.

C'était sans compter la présence de Naïssa, qui le suivit discrètement. Quant il s'aperçut de cela, il se retourna vers elle et demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? d'un ton peu enclin à la discussion.

Elle s'approcha de lui et il y eut le fameux déclic. Il leva une main pour lui caresser la joue mais il arrêta net son geste en recevant une gifle magistrale. Abasourdi, le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de poser une question que Naïssa hurlait :

- Je te hais, tu m'entends ! Je te hais, toi, Drago Malefoy, sang pur de mes deux ! Je te hais comme je hais tout le monde ! Dégage de ma vue et de ma vie ! Tiens, je romps le pacte, tu as gagné !

La jeune femme fit un geste étrange avec sa baguette, tout en prononçant une incantation, sous le regard ébahi de Drago, et d'un coup, le silence retomba, bientôt brisé par le bruit de pas furieux de Naïssa qui s'en allait.

Drago cligna des yeux, et sentit son cœur apaisé d'un poids considérable. Il était heureux que Naïssa le laisse tranquille, même s'il ne comprenait rien à la situation. Pourquoi était-il toujours si étrange en sa présence ? Et pourquoi était-elle si furieuse contre lui ? De quel pacte parlait-elle ?

Tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, c'était qu'il ne voulait plus d'elle. Le visage de sa douce Hermione s'imposa alors à son esprit. Un sourire aux lèvres, il prit le chemin de leurs appartements personnels. Il se souvint alors qu'il l'avait frappée. Paniqué, plongé dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, il décida d'aller la voir tout de même pour au moins lui présenter ses excuses – si elle les acceptait.

******..........................**

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut lorsque le portrait pivota dans un grincement sonore. Quelqu'un entrait dans leur salle commune. La jolie brune s'aperçut qu'elle s'était assoupie dans ses réflexions. Elle se leva et se passa une main dans les cheveux pour les remettre en place lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit doucement.

Elle recula vivement, incertaine des intentions de Drago. Était-il toujours sous l'emprise du charme apposé par Naïssa ? Lorsqu'elle vit le regard d'excuse qu'il lui lança, debout, près de la porte, n'osant pas bouger, elle fut certaine que son plan avait fonctionné. Soupirant de soulagement, elle n'écouta pas ses excuses et se jeta dans ses bras. Il referma ses bras sur elle, posant sa tête sur son épaule, heureux de sa réaction, même s'il nageait toujours dans le doute.

Elle le tira par la main et ils s'assirent sur son lit. Elle lui raconta tout, du début à la fin. Surpris et vexé de s'être laissé berner par un pacte aussi facilement, il ne cacha pas sa colère.

- Si je la vois, je te jure que je l'étripe ! siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

- J'aimerais mieux pas, si ça te dérange pas ! répondit Hermione avec un sourire compréhensif. Pas question que tu te fasses virer, maintenant qu'on peut enfin être ensemble.

Sur ses mots, elle déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Sa colère étant tombée immédiatement, Drago réfléchit.

- Donc grâce au sortilège de la Rage Noire, elle hait le monde entier, c'est bien ça ? demanda-t-il, subitement inquiet.

- Tu as tout compris ! confirma Hermione, souriant.

- Mais dans ce cas, si elle me hait, elle ne va pas hésiter à révéler à tout le monde que j'ai échappé à la marque des ténèbres !

Soudain blême, Hermione porta la main à sa bouche en un geste d'effroi.

- Par Merlin, je n'y avais pas pensé ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait !

- Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, je t'assure… Tu as très bien réagi… Ne t'en fais pas, on va trouver un moyen.

Mais au fond de lui, le Serpentard savait qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen d'arranger les choses.

******..........................**

C'était Hermione qui avait plongé Drago dans ce pétrin, aussi s'était-elle juré de l'en sortir. La courageuse Gryffondor marchait d'un pas décidé, les semelles de ses chaussures résonnant sur le sol de pierre froid du château. Elle dévalait les escaliers, traversaient les corridors, le visage fermé, ne pensant qu'à sa 'mission'. Il fallait qu'elle convainque Naïssa de ne rien dire au sujet du clone de Drago. De gré ou de force.

La jeune femme arriva enfin devant la porte de la salle commune des Serpys. Drago lui avait dit le mot de passe, et Harry avait accepté de lui prêter sa cape d'invisibilité, perplexe, aussi put-elle entrer et traverser la salle sans soucis. Hermione arriva enfin face à son ennemie jurée, et la tira sans ménagement par le bras. Celle-ci, ne voyant rien, cria, se débattit, mais tout le monde la prit pour une folle, maintenant qu'elle était devenue misanthrope.

Hermione la sortit de la pièce et, une fois dans le couloir, elle eut une idée. Elle lança un sort informulé qui changea le son de sa voix, et dit d'une voix caverneuse :

- On ne joue pas avec le destin des gens, jeune Sang-Mêlée... Avise-toi de dire un seul mot à qui que ce soit au sujet de Drago, et tu ne reverras pas la lumière du jour, est-ce clair ? demanda Hermione tout en la plaquant contre le mur.

Paniquée, Naïssa acquiesça, persuadée d'entendre un esprit, ses yeux roulant à la recherche de l'image de son agresseur. Hermione fut étonnée de voir que son plan de dernière minute marchait, et lâcha brusquement Naïssa, avant d'ajouter :

- Souviens t'en, si tu tiens à ta misérable vie !

Naïssa balbutia quelque chose et se réfugia en courant dans la salle commune des verts et argent.

Hermione ne put réfréner son rire. Elle effaça le sort qui changeait sa voix, et, rangeant la cape d'invisibilité dans son sac, courut annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Drago. Pourraient-ils enfin s'aimer librement ?

******..........................**

Lorsqu'il apprit la nouvelle, Drago éclata d'un rire soulagé, prit Hermione par la taille et fit tournoyer sa bien-aimée. Puis il l'embrassa fougueusement, et, écarlate, elle répondit à ce baiser inattendu. Décidément, elle ne se ferait jamais à l'idée qu'elle sortait bien avec son ennemi de toujours. En même temps, ce n'était plus le même homme, il avait radicalement changé. Ce qui l'inquiétait, maintenant, c'était que Voldemort le croyait Mangemort, et qu'il tenterait de le contacter pour lui donner une mission.

A cette pensée, le cœur de la jolie brune se serra, mais elle refusa d'y penser et laissa libre cours à sa joie d'enfin pouvoir aimer Drago sans crainte de représailles.

Le moment d'euphorie passé, Hermione et Drago allèrent prendre leur petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, chacun de leur côté, se forçant à ne pas se regarder pour ne pas laisser de doute planer quant à la relation qu'ils entretenaient. Drago semblait bien plus serein et ouvert, et les Serpentards purent parler à leur guise, au lieu du silence pesant qui habitait leur table depuis quelques semaines. Hermione était d'excellente humeur, même si elle se sentait coupable de ne rien révéler à Harry, qui était comme un frère pour elle, et mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de Ron, qui la menaçait du regard. Depuis l'accident du bal de Noël, elle ne lui adressait plus la parole. Ce qu'il était prêt à faire par amour pour elle dépassait l'entendement. Et puis, s'il l'aimait vraiment, il devait accepter qu'elle soit heureuse avec un autre, même si c'était dur.

Harry fut un peu soulagé de la voir si heureuse, même s'il n'interprétait pas comme il fallait les événements des derniers jours. Il se prêta volontiers à la conversation, d'un ton enjouée, et lança quelques regards noirs à Ron. Il s'était disputé avec lui au sujet d'Hermione, Harry ne tolérant pas que son ami soit violent avec elle. C'est pourquoi Ron était assis quelques chaises plus loin, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'écouter leur conversation. Hermione s'aperçut alors qu'Harry et Ginny se tenaient la main, sur la table. Contente pour eux, elle le leur dit franchement et, rougissant un peu de s'être dévoilés si bêtement, ils la remercièrent.

C'était le lendemain du bal de Noël, qui avait eu lieu le 17 Décembre, et les élèves avaient pour la plupart fait leurs bagages afin de rejoindre leurs familles dans la journée pour des vacances bien méritées. Harry aurait du partir au Terrier avec Ron, mais avec leur récente dispute, ils avaient préféré annulé. Harry était triste de ne pas pouvoir passer du temps avec Ginny, et toute la famille Weasley qu'il aimait tant, et Hermione fut peinée pour lui, malgré les efforts qu'il faisait pour cacher sa déception.

Quant à elle, la jolie Gryffondor avait également prévu de rejoindre sa famille lorsqu'elle avait appris que Drago restait à Poudlard. Elle avait prétexté avoir besoin de la bibliothèque de Poudlard pour ses révisions des ASPICS, et envoyé une longue lettre et des cadeaux à ses parents par hiboux en leur présentant ses excuses et en leur disant qu'elle pensait bien à eux. Elle savait qu'ils comprendraient.

Elle n'avait pas encore annoncé la nouvelle à Drago, et elle attendait sa réaction avec impatiente.

C'est alors que Dumbledore les convoqua tous deux dans son bureau. Ils y allèrent, se doutant de ce qu'il allait leur dire. Une fois installés dans son bureau, ils écoutèrent le directeur.

- Tout d'abord, je voudrais vous féliciter tous deux pour l'entente cordiale que vous avez installée entre vos deux maisons. Je suis très fier que vous ayez cessé vos querelles.

Au sourire qu'il leur adressa, Hermione sut qu'il était au courant de leur relation, et elle rougit comme une pivoine.

- Je pense également, reprit-il, que les cours de soutien scolaire dont disposait Monsieur Malefoy ne sont plus nécessaires, étant donné ses excellents résultats aux derniers cours.

Ils sourirent tous deux, feignants d'être soulagés de ne plus avoir à se côtoyer aussi fréquemment.

- Si je vous ai convoqués ici, c'est également pour autre chose. Mademoiselle Naïssa est sous l'effet d'un sort de rage, que le Professeur Flitwick est en train d'effacer en ce moment même. J'espère que cela ne vient d'aucun d'entre vous ? demanda-t-il.

Les deux jeunes sorciers nièrent, mais ils savaient que le directeur en savait bien trop.

- Bien ! Dans ce cas, j'ose vous demander une chose supplémentaire. Pourriez-vous, durant les vacances que vous passez tous deux ici si je ne me trompe pas, organiser le bal qui aura lieu après la rentrée ? Il aura pour thème…

- La Saint-Valentin… termina pour lui Hermione. Rougissant, elle s'excusa immédiatement de son insolence, et il lui répondit par un sourire amusé et chaleureux.

- Je suis persuadé que vous saurez très bien comment vous y prendre ! ajouta-t-il. Vous pouvez rejoindre vos amis ! dit-il avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit.

Ils quittèrent le bureau silencieusement, répondant par un sourire au jovial 'Bonnes vacances' du professeur. En sortant du bureau, Drago foudroya Hermione du regard. Surprise, elle lui demanda :

- J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

- Hermione, tu n'avais pas à faire ça, tu sais !

- De quoi est-que que tu parles, Drago ?

- Tu m'avais dit que tu devais partir en vacances avec ta famille ! Tu étais tellement enthousiaste ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu as annulé ?

- Mais…pour réviser les ASPICS !

- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, Hermione !

- Oh, c'est bon, je voulais te faire plaisir ! s'énerva la brune, le rouge lui montant aux joues. Mais avec toi, quoi que je fasse, ce n'est jamais bien !

Drago s'efforça de se calmer, et reprit d'un ton plus neutre :

- Excuse-moi de m'être emporté, Hermione, mais je ne veux pas que tu fasses de sacrifices pour moi. Tu as une famille, des amis, et j'ai l'impression de tout détruire autour de toi ! D'abord Ron, puis ta famille… Je ne peux pas me le permettre, tu comprends ?

Pleine de compassion pour lui et gênée de s'être énervée, Hermione répondit simplement :

- Je voulais passer mon premier Noël avec toi. Ma famille peut le comprendre, Drago. Quant à Ron, ce n'est qu'un imbécile.

Sur ces mots, elle l'embrassa tendrement et ils partirent rejoindre leurs amis respectifs.

Juste avant de se séparer, Hermione demanda :

- Es-tu prêt à assumer notre relation au grand jour ?

- Bien sûr, dit-il d'un ton aussi sûr que possible.

- A la rentrée ?

- Quand tu voudras !

**

* * *

**

**Enfin pas trop de suspense ! Voilà, tout s'arrange ! Enfin, en partie ^^**

**Je serai absente jusqu'au 27 Août, puis je risque d'être pas mal occupée, mais j'essaierai de poster rapidement les prochains chapitres !**

**Reviews please !**


	19. Le calme avant

**Hey hey hey guys ! Ça y est je suis revenue en pays civilisé (^^), mais je n'ai pas pu accéder à l'ordinateur ces derniers jours (trop de choses à faire c'est hallucinant !) donc je me dépêche d'écrire aujourd'hui ! A l'heure qu'il est je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce qui va se passer donc je vais improviser, comme d'hab ^^**

**Alors, réponse aux reviews :**

**pauline-helo : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite va te plaire aussi !**

**Serinu-chan : lol contente que ça te plaise autant, enfin attrape pas une conjonctivite non plus devant ton écran d'ordi ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes espérances, mais je te promets rien ! =)**

**Pigeon-Gnome : ah, ma fidèle pigeonne ^^ tu me connais bien mal, tout se passe toujours très bien dans mes fics (hum hum ^^)**

**Laetii-hp**** : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi !**

**Un grand merci également à tous ceux qui se sont récemment abonnés à cette fiction ou à l'autre (The shadow's prince, aussi sur le couple Draco-Hermione, mais dans un style assez différent), ou encore qui m'ont rentrée dans leurs auteurs favoris. Ça me donne envie de continuer à écrire...et à vous surprendre !**

**All right, c'est parti pour le chapitre 19. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre XIX – ****Le calme avant...**

Lorsqu'une certaine Gryffondor que nous connaissons bien se réveilla ce matin-là, elle mit un moment avant de réaliser qu'elle pouvait enfin vivre pleinement son amour pour Drago. C'est avec un sourire aux lèvres que la jolie brune aux yeux noisette se leva, enfila un peignoir aux couleurs de Gryffondor sur sa nuisette et sortit de sa chambre. Un coup d'œil à la porte ouverte de la chambre de son colocataire lui montra que le Serpentard était déjà réveillé. La jeune fille entendit couler la douche, et s'assit dans le canapé en attendant que la place soit libre. Lorsqu'elle vit son reflet dans un miroir, elle s'aperçut que sa tignasse ressemblait un peu trop à une crinière de lion à son goût. Un coup de brosse parvint à améliorer le tout, et elle entendit vite le déclic du verrou de la salle de bain. Drago et elle n'étaient pas encore assez intimes pour s'en passer. Heureuse, Hermione alla embrasser le Serpentard, qui sursauta en la voyant arriver en trombe vers lui.

- Allez, va te laver, on a du pain sur la planche ma belle.

- Dis tout de suite que je sens mauvais ! répliqua la jolie brune avec une moue d'enfant que l'on prive de dessert.

- Je n'oserais pas ! répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire en coin.

Il la poussa dans la salle de bain et referma la porte avant qu'elle puisse répondre. Un sourire illuminant son visage, la Gryffondor laissa avec délectation l'eau chaude couleur sur sa peau, tout en pensant à la journée qu'elle allait passer. Drago et lui devraient commencer à préparer le bal de la Saint Valentin dès ce jour, premier jour des vacances de Noël. Il faudrait tout gérer : trouver les décorations, le buffet, l'orchestre, sans compter tous les détails à régler quant à la disposition des meubles, les horaires, les règles etc... Une grosse galère en vue, mais la Préfète était prête à relever tous les défis, tant que le Serpentard de son cœur l'y aidait.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, elle n'eut pas le temps de dire « ouf » que Drago la tirait par la main.

- Suis-moi, je veux te montrer quelque chose.

Surprise et horriblement curieuse, la jeune brune suivit le jeune homme à travers le dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers du château. Ils traversèrent le Grand Hall, sortirent, coururent presque à travers le parc, et arrivèrent au terrain de Quidditch, essoufflés.

Haletant, Hermione demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux me montrer ? Je meurs de faim !

- Arrête un peu de penser à ton ventre et ferme les yeux, lui ordonna le blond d'un ton amusé.

Hermione s'exécuta de bonne grâce, même si elle ne put empêcher son estomac de gargouiller bruyamment.

Elle sentit soudain qu'elle était assise sur quelque chose de dur. De fin. Des bras lui enserraient la taille. Un balai. Morte de trouille, la Gryffondor voulut ouvrir les yeux mais la main de Drago les recouvrait.

- Détends-toi, tu ne risques rien ! Douterais-tu de mes talents au Quidditch ? demanda ce dernier.

- J'ai le droit de dire oui ?

- Non. Prépare-toi au décollage !

Hermione hurla en sentant le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Elle s'agrippa au manche du balai, tremblante. Ne rien voir n'arrangeait rien à son stress, et seule la présence du Serpentard dans son dos l'aidait à se calmer un peu. Un tout petit peu. Le jeune homme la tenait fermement, et ne semblait pas disposé à la laisser tomber, ce qui était plutôt positif.

Après quelques dizaines de secondes interminables de vol, Drago déposa un baiser dans le cou de sa bien-aimée puis ôta sa main de ses yeux. Hermione se força à ouvrir les yeux, et elle dut admettre que ce qu'elle vit valait le détour. Un merveilleux lever de soleil illuminait le château d'une teinte dorée qui allongeait les ombres des arbres en dessous. Tous les alentours étaient baignés de cette aurore « aux doigts de rose » comme aurait dit Homère, et le côté poétique de la jeune fille trouva la vue magnifique.

Mais Hermione n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Face à elle apparut soudain un petit cadeau emballé dans les couleurs de sa maison.

- C'est pour toi, lui dit Draco.

Heureuse, la jeune fille tendit une main fébrile (ils étaient quand même à une ou deux centaines de mètres de hauteur) et saisit le paquet. Elle entreprit de dénouer délicatement le ruban doré, puis déchira le papier rouge. Elle examina la petite boîte noire, curieuse de savoir ce qu'elle contenait, puis l'ouvrit. Une bague en forme de serpent en or blanc aux yeux d'émeraude y était posée.

- Pour que tu ne m'oublies jamais... murmura Drago, si doucement qu'elle n'était pas sûre que ce n'était pas son imagination qui lui jouait des tours. Elle la glissa à son annulaire de la main droite (ndla : non ce n'est pas une bague de fiançailles !) en l'admirant. Si ce cadeau aurait pu en décevoir certaines, la Gryffondor était elle comblée de ce présent qui avait une valeur inestimable à ses yeux. Ainsi, elle se souviendrait toujours de cette matinée où elle avait admiré le lever du soleil sur Poudlard en présence de l'élu de son cœur.

- Drago ?

- Oui ?

- Je crois que je vais vomir.

- Ah. On y va alors.

Hermione ne rouvrit les yeux que lorsqu'elle sentit la terre ferme sous ses pieds. Poussant un soupir de soulagement, elle descendit du balai, et, se sentant mieux, elle s'adressa au jeune homme :

- Merci ! C'était merveilleux. Il va falloir qu'on rentre maintenant. Si on nous voit ensemble, on pourra dire que c'était pour organiser le bal.

- Tu as raison. D'ailleurs, il va sérieusement falloir s'y mettre. Tu as des idées ? l'interrogea le blond.

- Et bien... ce bal aura pour but que pas mal de couples se forment, et que d'autres passent une excellente soirée, romantique etc. Il faudra donc favoriser les danses de type valses et slows, et peut-être jouer sur une lumière un peu tamisée ou des trucs dans ce goût-là ?

- Pour la déco, je te fais confiance. Mais comment est-ce qu'on pourrait faire en sorte que des couples se forment ?

- Mmmh...bonne question... peut-être qu'on pourrait demander à chaque élève d'écrire un mot anonyme à la personne de l'autre sexe qui lui plaît le plus. On distribuera ensuite les papiers, et ceux qui auront reçu un message tenteront forcément dans la soirée de découvrir qui a écrit ce mot. Vers la fin de la soirée, l'identité de l'expéditeur sera révélée à la personne concernée. Beaucoup auront déjà compris qui c'était dans la soirée grâce à l'écriture etc... Enfin j'en sais rien, c'est peut-être nul comme idée...se découragea Hermione.

- Ca ne me paraît pas si nul que ça. Et puis on a encore le temps d'y réfléchir. Bon, que dirais-tu d'un bon petit-déjeuner ?

- Le dernier arrivé au château a perdu ! s'écria la jolie brune en partant à toute vitesse.

Plus grand, plus athlétique, son concurrent n'eut aucun mal à la rattraper, et dut même l'attendre devant la porte du château, un peu essoufflé mais riant. Épuisée, la Gryffondor releva la tête et prit un air hautain en passant à côté du jeune homme. Ils se séparèrent et mangèrent avec leurs amis. Harry et Ron ne partaient que ce jour-là au lieu de la veille car Molly Weasley, outrée à l'idée qu'Harry ne viendrait pas avec eux en vacances, leur avait laissé une journée pour s'arranger et se réconcilier avant de quitter le château.

******..............................**

Hermione avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter la présence de Ron. Sa trahison la consumait de l'intérieur. Mais Harry n'était toujours pas au courant de la relation de sa meilleure amie avec son pire ennemi, et Hermione ne pouvait lui en vouloir de s'être réconcilié avec Ron. Ce dernier manger de nouveau avec eux, et il était très difficile d'éviter son regard tout le temps. Elle se promit d'annoncer la nouvelle à Harry le jour même. Le ventre noué, elle évita le regard de Drago en quittant la table à la fin de son repas et demanda à Harry s'ils pouvaient parler un moment.

Ils sortirent dans le parc, s'isolèrent dans un coin tranquille, et s'assirent dans l'herbe humide de rosée.

Harry attendit patiemment que son amie prenne la parole, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir à lui dire.

Celle-ci prit une grande inspiration, et commença :

- Harry, je voulais d'abord te dire que je sais que tu as aidé Dr...Malefoy...

Elle vit son ami se tendre, anxieux, et poursuivit :

- ...et je t'en suis reconnaissante.

Le brun leva un sourcil interrogateur, et la jeune fille enchaîna :

- Harry, je voudrais être sûr que quoi que je te dise, tu tenteras de me comprendre avant de réagir. Que tu me laisseras finir, et que tu essaieras de te mettre à ma place avant de me juger.

- T'ai-je jamais jugée, 'Mione ? Tu peux me faire confiance. Je t'écoute.

La brune se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, puis elle prit son courage à deux mains et se lança :

- Beaucoup de choses ont changé ces temps-ci. Tu n'aurais jamais pensé aider Malefoy avant, si ? Et pourtant, tu l'as aidé à échapper aux griffes de ...V....Voldemort, articula Hermione avec peine.

- Je ne pouvais pas le laisser gagner un partisan ! Ne crois pas que ça m'ait réjoui...

- Harry, cette année, j'ai eu l'occasion à plusieurs reprises de me retrouver seule avec Drago : les cours de soutien, l'infirmerie, puis notre salle commune. Et j'ai réussi à un peu mieux le cerner. Il a changé, Harry. Il ne ressemble absolument pas au Malefoy qu'on croyait connaître. Il est sincère, compréhensif, et surtout, il ne sert pas les forces obscures. Il répugne l'idée de pouvoir ressembler à son père.

- Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire ? demanda le brun, les dents serrées.

- Harry, je...je crois bien que je suis amoureuse de lui... On...on sort ensemble.

La réaction de son ami fut pire qu'elle aurait pu l'imaginer. Car au lieu de hurler, il ferma les yeux. Elle sentait qu'il bouillonnait d'une fureur contenue, dents serrées, poings fermés aux jointures blanchies. Le silence se fit pesant. Tendue, Hermione attendait que se déchaîne la rage de son ami. Ce qui n'arriva jamais.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, ceux-ci étaient embués de larmes. La bouche entrouverte, stupéfaite et se sentant horriblement coupable, Hermione ne put sortir un son.

- Hermione, est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes ? put enfin dire Harry d'une voix blanche.

- Je...je sais oui, mais...

-Je ne crois pas que tu comprennes, non. Son père était là lorsqu'Il est revenu. Lorsqu'Il a tué Cédric. Il ne l'a pas défendu. Et lui, tu oses penser qu'il est différent de son père ? Il va te planter un couteau dans le dos, Hermione. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es si facilement tombée dans le panneau ! Tu me trahis Hermione !

Il parlait d'une voix calme et froide. Hermione aurait préféré qu'il hurle.

- Non, Harry ! Drago a changé, je t'assure ! Il...

- Tu me déçois. Voldemort peut être satisfait, il t'a de son côté maintenant. Désormais, tu peux toi aussi avoir la mort de mes parents et de Sirius sur ta conscience. De tous ceux qu'ils ont massacrés, torturés, violés. Adieu, Hermione.

Et il partit d'un pas décidé, essuyant d'un revers de manche les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Mais pas avant d'avoir remarqué le serpent d'or blanc enroulé autour du doigt de son amie. De son ancienne sœur.

******..............................**

Hermione, livide, restait immobile, ses yeux suivant les pas du Gryffondor. Le regard dans le vide, elle se leva ensuite en chancelant, et marcha lentement vers le château, bouleversée par les larmes de son ami, et par ce qu'il lui avait dit. Était-elle vraiment passée dans le camp adverse ? Cette pensée la répugnait.

Lorsqu'elle avança dans un couloir, morbide, se rendant inconsciemment à la Tour des Gryffondors, Drago surgit. Devant son air hagard, il fronça les sourcils et s'approcha d'elle – et tant pis si on les voyait ensemble.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, tremblante, et fondit en larmes.

- Drago... tenta-t-elle d'expliquer.

Le Serpentard la prit dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille en lui caressant les cheveux :

- Shht....tu me raconteras tout ça plus tard.

Sanglotant de tout son être, la jolie brune avait l'impression que le monde s'arrêtait de tourner autour d'elle. Elle venait de perdre son confident, son meilleur ami, son frère... Celui qui avait une confiance absolue en elle, confiance qu'elle avait trahie....Comment avait-elle pu espérer qu'il comprenne ? Comment avait-elle pu oser lui demander une chose pareille ?

Elle se sentait lâche, faible, et les remords qui la rongeaient n'y pourraient rien changer.

Lorsque Drago sentit que le corps de la Gryffondor n'était plus agité de soubresauts, et que sa respiration se faisait plus régulière, il s'écarta doucement et la regarda dans les yeux :

- Les vacances lui laisseront le temps de réfléchir, mon cœur. Il finira par comprendre. Laisse-lui le temps, beaucoup de temps. Ce n'est pas facile pour lui, tu sais.

- Co...comment tu sais...?

Drago lui offrit un demi-sourire.

- J'ai vu Potter passer, les yeux un peu rougis. Et franchement, qui d'autre aurait autant pu te faire pleurer, ou le faire pleurer ? Vous êtes comme un frère et une sœur, et si vous pleurez aujourd'hui, je suis sûr que vous rirez ensemble demain. Sois patiente, Hermione.

La jolie brune hocha la tête, puis fit quelques pas en arrière.

- Tu n'es pas le centre du monde, Malefoy, cracha-t-elle ensuite avant de s'en aller d'un pas faussement rageur.

Un petit groupe d'élèves venait de débarquer dans le couloir, et Drago comprit sans peine qu'elle tentait juste de préserver leur secret. C'était devenu une habitude, ils se lançaient parfois des piques pour éloigner les soupçons. Ce serait dur d'abandonner cette manie, et d'oser s'assumer au grand jour. Drago avait promis, mais il flanchait parfois. Comment pourrait-il rompre ainsi tous les_ a priori_, les préjugés de chacun ? Tout ce qu'il était avant avait disparu, sauf cette lâcheté typique des Serpentards, qui préféraient la ruse au combat franc.

Tourmenté, le jeune homme se rendit à sa salle commune.

******..............................**

Les jours se succédèrent ainsi, le château étant vidé de la plupart de ses élèves. Hermione et Drago passaient le temps qu'ils avaient ensemble dans leur salle commune ou à la bibliothèque à organiser le bal de la Saint-Valentin. Drago réussit deux fois à emmener Hermione sur son balai, mais elle avait toujours aussi peur du vide. Il devint de plus en plus dur de dissimuler leur relation. Ils adoptaient un masque glacial lorsqu'un élève passait à côté, mais il arrivait qu'ils soient un peu trop près l'un de l'autre, et ils s'attiraient quelques regards étonnés. Conscients que leur secret ne tenait plus qu'à un fil, ils décidèrent de ne parler du bal que lorsqu'ils se trouvaient dans leur salle commune privée.

Enfin vint l'aube du 24 Décembre. Hermione se leva en bâillant. Il était déjà 9h, elle avait dormi comme un loir, elle qui se levait d'ordinaire tôt. Elle s'habilla rapidement, mal réveillée. La jeune fille regarda distraitement son calendrier. 24 décembre. Quoi ?!

C'était le premier Noël qu'elle allait passer loin de sa famille, et Harry n'était même pas là. Harry....Son cœur se serra en repensant à leur dispute.

Elle fut tirée de ses sombres pensées par un frappement à la porte de sa chambre. Au moins, Drago était là.

Elle marcha péniblement jusqu'à sa porte et l'ouvrit. Mais ce n'était pas Drago qui se tenait devant elle. Yeux émeraude et cheveux sombres, il aurait ressemblé à Harry s'il n'avait pas eu la peau mat et une grande taille. Josh Deylan. Le souvenir du gentleman du bal de Noël, qui avait eu lieu le 17 Décembre, lui parut très lointain. Le jeune homme avait été très sympa avec elle, et ils avaient bien discuté. A l'époque où Harry l'avait protégée contre Ron...Mais que faisait-il là ?

- Bonjour Hermione ! Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il d'une voix chaleureuse.

- Heu...oui, oui, ça va, merci ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- J'ai pensé que tu aurais peut-être besoin d'un peu de compagnie, avec tes amis qui sont partis et Malefoy pour seul voisin ! Il a bien voulu m'ouvrir quand même. Ça te dirait qu'on aille faire un tour dans le parc ?

La Gryffondor considéra la proposition, touchée que quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait à peine pense ainsi à elle.

- Pourquoi pas ! dit-elle avec entrain, même si le cœur n'y était qu'à moitié.

Elle saisit le bras qu'il lui tendait galamment, et ils se dirigèrent vers le parc.

******..............................**

Une fois sortie, Hermione lâcha le bras du jeune homme. Le vent soufflait fort, faisant onduler ses cheveux devant ses yeux. Les arbres pliaient légèrement sous la force de l'énorme bourrasque glaciale. Emmitouflée dans sa cape, la jolie Gryffondor se surprit à aimer ce vent qui lui changeait les idées, la rafraîchissait et lui donnait la sensation de pouvoir s'envoler. Inquiet qu'elle ait froid, le Serdaigle lui dit :

- Si tu veux, on peut rentrer !

Pour toute réponse, Hermione sourit. Elle commença à marcher sur la terre humide, et elle entendit son compagnon la suivre, puis se placer à sa droite (le vent venant de la droite, il la protégeait le mieux possible comme ça). Devant le vague sourire qu'elle affichait, il la laissa à ses rêveries un moment, et un silence pensif s'installa, le silence du vent dans les arbres dépourvus de feuilles.

Une violente averse se mit alors à tomber, faisant grésiller la surface du lac, et dessinant des miroirs dans la boue. Laissant la pluie froide couler le long de ses joues, lissant ses cheveux, la jeune fille se sentit renaître. Elle ferma les yeux et s'arrêta, se laissant aller à ce bonheur éphémère. Elle sentit une étoffe de tissu se poser délicatement sur ses épaules, et elle en fut reconnaissante à Josh, qui prenait soin d'elle alors qu'elle se sentait si délaissée ces temps-ci. Ce serait un drôle de Noël. Étrange comme tout depuis la rentrée. Tant de choses avaient changé dans sa courte vie...

Refusant de se laisser replonger dans la mélancolie, la jolie brune bouclée rouvrit les yeux, et se tourna vers son camarade.

- Merci, Josh. Merci pour tout.

- Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose pour mériter ces remerciements.

- Au contraire, tu as fait beaucoup.

Il fut surpris lorsqu'elle se blottit dans ses bras. Il referma ses bras autour d'elle et la laissa poser sa tête sur son épaule. Elle savait qu'une amitié à toute épreuve venait de naître, et celle-là, elle ne voulait pas l'abandonner. Tant pis pour Ron, tant pis pour Harry. Elle était libre maintenant.

Ils formaient un drôle de tableau, tous les deux, enlacés, sous la pluie battante. Puisqu'elle ne pouvait passer la journée avec Drago, qui devait rester avec les Serpentards pour remplir certains devoirs de Préfets toute la journée, la Gryffondor resterait avec Josh.

Ils passèrent un long moment à marcher le long du lac, trempés jusqu'aux os, les chaussures pleines de boue, mais cela ne dérangeait a

ucun des deux.

Ils rentrèrent vers 11h30, et partirent se changer chacun de leur côté, se donnant rendez-vous avant le déjeuner devant la Grande Salle.

******..............................**

Le cœur plus léger, la jolie brune aux yeux ambrés prit une douche chaude, réalisant à quel point elle aurait eu froid sans la cape de Josh. Il faudrait qu'elle la lui rende tout à l'heure. Elle s'habilla d'un confortable jean, mais décida de se faire plaisir en enfilant une tunique colorée qui dénudait ses épaules. Elle démêla tant bien que mal ses cheveux qui étaient plus raides grâce à la pluie, puis sortit rejoindre son ami. Elle n'avait pas vu Drago de la journée, et elle devait s'avouer qu'il lui manquait déjà un peu. Enfin, elle le verrait sans doute ce soir.

La Gryffondor dévala les escaliers, et vit Josh qui l'attendait devant les grandes portes du réfectoire. Il l'accueillit avec un sourire, et ils rentrèrent dans la pièce pour prendre un copieux petit-déjeuner qui sentait déjà Noël. La salle avait été décorée dans les tons or et rouge (on aurait dit que Gryffondor avait gagné la coupe des 4 maisons !), et de grands sapins trônaient fièrement de part et d'autre des longues tables de bois. De la fausse neige recouvrait le sol, un tapis rouge menait au bout de la pièce, et grelots et clochettes volaient paisiblement dans l'air, sonnant au gré de la brise chaude artificielle qui soufflait d'un bout à l'autre du réfectoire. L'ambiance excitée des fêtes touchait tout le monde, et Hermione commença elle aussi à se demander quels cadeaux elle aurait – si elle en avait. Ron et Harry ne lui en auraient sans doute pas laissé, mais ses parents, Ginny et Drago auraient sans doute pensé à elle. Le cadeau qu'elle-même avait choisi pour Drago était une réponse à la bague en forme de serpent. Un souvenir d'elle.

La Gryffondor rejoignit Josh et ils passèrent l'après-midi à la Tour d'Astronomie, s'échangeant leurs souvenirs, apprenant à se connaître. Jamais le Serdaigle n'était indiscret, et la jeune fille lui en était reconnaissante. Les heures s'écoulèrent avec une rapidité insoupçonnée. Le soir arriva, et, avec, une soirée de folie dans toutes les maisons, avec alcool à la clé pour les Septième années seulement. Hermione rit avec ses camarades Gryffondor, qui enchaînaient blagues, souvenirs joyeux ou drôles, et imitations des professeurs. Il était 3h passées lorsqu'Hermione tituba jusqu'à son lit et s'y écroula tout habillée, endormie.

******..............................**

Elle se réveilla le lendemain matin avec un violent mal de tête, la bouche pâteuse, et l'impression d'avoir dormi toute la journée. Il n'était en fait que 10h30, et Drago dormait encore. Plusieurs paquets trônaient sur la table basse avec une étiquette à son nom posée dessus. Curieuse, Hermione regarda les noms des expéditeurs : Molly Weasley, qui lui avait sûrement envoyé un pull tricoté maison et quelques pâtés ; Josh, qui lui avait acheté 3 cadeaux ; Drago ; ses parents ; Ginny ; et enfin Harry. La vue de ce dernier nom la toucha sincèrement, et elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux en pensant que son ami ne l'avait pas rayée de sa vie.

Elle décida d'ouvrir les paquets de Josh avant que Drago ne se réveille – il pourrait toujours être jaloux. Le premier cadeau s'avéra être un grand album photo avec une énorme photo de son visage dessus. Surprise, la Gryffondor le feuilleta. Elle y vit une quantité impressionnante de photos d'elle durant les deux bals, avec son masque, etc... Des gros plans dévoilant juste son regard profond et ses paupières maquillées, des vues d'ensemble durant ses danses avec différents garçons, et une photo en noir et blanc qu'elle trouva particulièrement belle. Elle était de dos et tournait juste la tête vers l'arrière, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle ignorait que Josh l'avait photographiée !

Certaines images étaient animées magiquement, et elle se regardait valser.

Souriant, la jolie brune ouvrit le second cadeau : c'était un recueil de poésies sorcières. Hermione, toujours avide de connaissances du monde sorcier, était ravie de ce présent. Le dernier, enfin, était un magnifique collier qui présentait un morceau de grenat taillé en forme de goutte. Elle lut la carte qui allait avec :

_Joyeux Noël Hermione !_

_J'espère que mes humbles cadeaux t'ont plu, et que tu ne m'en veux pas trop d'avoir pris ces photos. Je suis sûre que toi aussi te trouve magnifique dessus !_

_Ton ami, Josh_

Le « toi aussi » l'étonna un peu, mais elle était touchée que le Serdaigle ait été si attentionné avec elle. Elle-même n'avait absolument pas pensé à lui acheter un cadeau, et il était trop tard la veille pour en chercher un. La jeune fille lui avait donc simplement donné une carte.

La porte de la chambre de Drago s'ouvrit, et le jeune homme, les cheveux ébouriffés, sourit à sa bien-aimée et lui souhaita un Joyeux Noël en l'embrassant.

- Ouvre ton cadeau ! lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

Hermione s'exécuta. Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe rouge, et découvrit deux tickets. Fronçant les sourcils, elle lut ce qui était écrit dessus. C'étaient deux billets pour le concert des Bizarr' sisters....aux États-Unis !

Interloquée, l'adolescente leva les yeux vers Drago et son sourire ôta tous ses doutes : il ne s'était pas trompé en achetant les tickets.

- Qu'est-ce que.... commença-t-elle, perplexe.

- Ma famille a un petit pied-à-terre sur la côte. En utilisant un Porte-au-loin, on y serait en un rien de temps, expliqua le Serpentard.

Trop étonnée et touchée pour parler, la jolie brune regarda la date inscrite sur les tickets : le concert aurait lieu durant les vacances de Printemps. Elle n'en revenait pas : ils allaient partir à l'autre bout du monde, en vacances, rien que tous les deux ! C'était juste fabuleux. Elle avait l'impression d'être une enfant à qui l'on donnait des bonbons, ravie et déjà tout excitée.

- Merci, Drago, c'est...génial....tu n'aurais pas pu me faire plus plaisir ! dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Le jeune homme sourit et lui proposa d'ouvrir ses autres paquets.

Elle s'en donna à cœur joie, et enfila immédiatement le pull tricoté par Mme Weasley. Elle s'était surpassée cette année : il était cintré et ne lui arrivait pas aux genoux. Hermione eut un sourire nostalgique en lisant le mot affectueux laissé par cette femme qu'elle considérait comme une « mère de remplacement », comme elle disait. Son cœur se serra en songeant qu'elle n'aurait peut-être plus jamais l'occasion de la revoir, si elle ne se réconciliait pas avec Ron.

- Ça va s'arranger, tu verras...murmura Drago.

Hermione se rendit alors compte qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue. Lâchant la carte, elle s'essuya la joue d'un revers de manche et sourit fébrilement. Drago avait encore vu juste – en même temps, elle dissimulait très mal ses sentiments.

- Tu as raison...allez, ouvre ton cadeau ! dit la jeune fille du ton le plus détaché et enjoué dont elle était capable.

Drago la regarda encore un instant pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien avant de baisser les yeux vers son paquet. Il l'ouvrit et se figea en voyant ce que c'était.

- Hermione, je suis touché mais... je ne peux pas l'accepter.

Le Serpentard referma la petite boîte mais les mains d'Hermione se posèrent sur les siennes.

- Drago...c'est ce que j'ai de plus précieux, hormis notre relation... et c'est justement pour cette raison que je te l'offre, en symbole de notre engagement. Accepte-le, je t'en prie...

La sincérité que le jeune homme lut dans ces yeux ambrés ne laissait aucun doute possible.

Il se tut un instant, pensif, puis dit :

- D'accord... Merci, Hermione.

Il rouvrit l'étui noir et saisit délicatement un gros médaillon d'or finement ciselé. Il l'ouvrit, et y vit une petite photo animée d'eux deux.

- Attends, il manque quelque chose... dit Hermione tout en fouillant dans sa poche.

Elle y trouva ce qu'elle cherchait : de petits ciseaux de couturière. Drago n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'une mèche de cheveux bouclés tomba sur le sol. Mais ce qui suivit le surprit encore plus : avec les ciseaux, la jolie brune se fit une petite entaille sur le bras, et, ramassant la mèche de cheveux, elle la trempant dans son sang avant de la poser dans le médaillon avec la photo.

- Pour que tu ne m'oublies jamais... murmura la Gryffondor avec un demi-sourire.

Cela lui valut le baiser le plus doux que le Serpentard lui avait jamais donné.

- Jamais je ne t'oublierai, Hermione Granger, affirma-t-il.

******..............................**

Hermione ouvrit ensuite le présent d'Harry : c'était un superbe fourreau pour sa baguette magique. Mais ce fut la carte qui la toucha le plus. Elle eut énormément de mal à retenir ses larmes.

_'Mione,_

_Un jour, je t'ai dit que je te soutiendrais dans tous tes choix, quels qu'ils soient, à condition que tu sois sûre que c'étaient les bons. Pour celui-là, je dois admettre que je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir un jour le soutenir. Cependant, si telle est ta décision, je l'accepte. Je te promets de tolérer la présence de Malefoy, mais je ne peux pas te promettre que je serai aimable avec lui._

_En tout cas, je regrette de m'être emporté et d'avoir dit certaines choses qui t'ont sûrement blessée. J'espère que tu comprends ma réaction, et je dois t'avouer que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à réfléchir à tout cela de façon objective. Je doute toujours que Malefoy soit celui qu'il te faut, et que tu ne te laisses pas manipuler, mais je veux juste ton bonheur._

_Joyeux Noël,_

_Harry_

La jeune brune savait à quel point son ami avait du peiner pour écrire cette lettre. Elle était persuadée qu'il n'avait toujours pas vraiment accepté l'idée qu'elle sorte avec Drago, mais au moins, il le tolérait. Elle était fière de lui et heureuse qu'il ait réussi à réfléchir si vite à tout cela. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle-même en aurait été capable. Une fois encore, le grand cœur de son ami la surprenait et l'impressionnait. Toutefois, elle savait également qu'au moindre faux pas dans sa relation avec le Serpentard, Harry ne la tolérerait plus. Tout cela ne tenait qu'à un fil, mais c'était mieux que rien.

- Potter t'a offert un cadeau ? s'étonna Drago.

Malgré son important changement d'attitude, Drago restait le même : un Serpentard. Et envisager d'offrir un cadeau quelques jours après une aussi violente dispute était assez inimaginable pour lui.

Hermione hocha la tête avec un petit sourire, tentant de contrôler le flot de larmes qui menaçait de sortir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Hermione ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, voyant bien qu'elle allait de nouveau pleurer.

- Harry veut bien qu'on soit ensemble, Drago… parvint-elle à articuler.

- Ah, super…enfin, c'est génial pour toi, Hermione !

Certes, il n'était pas très délicat, mais qu'Harry accepte leur relation ou non avait très peu d'importance pour lui.

******..............................**

Le cadeau de Ginny était une trousse de maquillage remplie à craquer, avec un message incitant Hermione à en user et abuser. Quant à celui de ses parents, c'était une superbe robe de soirée pour le bal de fin de 7e année. Avec un sourire, la jolie Gryffondor rassembla tous ses cadeaux. Elle jeta les papiers d'emballage et s'immobilisa, sentant le regard du Serpentard dans son dos. La jeune fille se retourna et le vit, souriant en voyant qu'elle était heureuse. Mais…où étaient ses autres présents ?

- Tu ne m'as pas montré tes cadeaux, petit cachottier ! s'exclama Hermione, affichant un sourire en coin.

Devant la gêne de son compagnon, elle perdit son sourire.

Il n'en avait pas d'autres. Seulement celui qu'elle lui avait offert. Et ses parents ? Non, son père le haïssait, même s'il croyait qu'il avait rejoint les Mangemorts, et sa mère…était morte. Il n'avait pas réellement d'amis, et les seuls de Serpentard qu'il avait l'avaient quitté en voyant son changement de comportement. Il s'était mis Naïssa et Pansy à dos, bref, il n'avait plus qu'Hermione. La brune sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle s'assit à côté de lui, mais il s'empressa de la rassurer sur son état d'esprit.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Hermione, ça n'a pas d'importance. Ce ne sont que des cadeaux, après tout, je n'en ai franchement pas besoin. Allez, souris un peu, j'ai l'impression que tu as plus pleuré aujourd'hui que depuis la rentrée !

La jeune fille se força à sourire et se souvint alors d'un petit…détail.

Elle farfouilla dans son sac, qui était posé sur un fauteuil, et trouva ce qu'elle cherchait : un petit paquet enveloppé avec soin.

La Gryffondor sourit et le remit au Serpentard, surpris.

- C'est pour moi ? Mais qui est-ce qui…

- Ouvre, et tu verras ! le coupa Hermione en souriant.

Drago hésita un bref instant, puis se décida à ouvrir le cadeau. Il vit d'abord une petite carte, posée sur le dessus. Il la lut et sourit franchement :

_Drago,_

_Passe un Joyeux Noël avec Hermione – je compte sur toi pour prendre soin d'elle. Et, crois-moi, si tu lui fais du mal, tu auras de mes nouvelles, sale Serpentard !_

_En attendant, voici un petit quelque chose pour que tu n'oublies pas ton devoir !_

_Ginny, qui te déteste cordialement_

Entre la rousse et le jeune homme s'était tissée une sorte d'amitié au fil du temps : elle l'avait aidé à éviter de devenir un Mangemort, et, surtout, avait tenté de le comprendre. La jeune Gryffondor avait bien vu son profond changement, et l'encourageait donc dans sa relation avec sa meilleure amie. En bref, le « qui te déteste » était ironique, de même que le « sale Serpentard ». Ils se charriaient, en quelque sorte.

Le Serpentard regarda ensuite le cadeau, auquel il n'avait pas prêté attention jusque-là. Il saisit la boule de verre entre ses doigts : un Rapeltout ! Le jeune homme blond sourit au souvenir de sa première année, durant laquelle il avait volé celui de Londubat. Mais quelque chose dans ce Rapeltout-là était différent : il en émanait une sorte de lumière bleutée. Il vit alors un second message collé dessus. Il le décolla et le lut :

_Ce Rapeltout est ensorcelé : si tu « oublies » de prendre soin d'Hermione et de la protéger, il se remplira de fumée noire et son contact sera brûlant jusqu'à ce que tu remplisses ton devoir. Navrée, mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour être sûre que tu veilleras sur mon amie !_

_Garde-le toujours sur toi,_

_Ginny_

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, et le Rapeltout ensorcelé se retrouva bien au chaud dans la poche de Drago.

Hermione affichait désormais un grand sourire : au moins, le Serpentard avait eu un cadeau de plus !

**..............................**

Le couple passa la journée ensemble, bravant les interdits qu'ils s'étaient fixés. Ils se séparèrent pour le dîner (ils avaient pris un simple pique-nique dans le parc grâce aux elfes pour le déjeuner). Lorsqu'Hermione finit son repas, elle chercha Drago des yeux : elle ne le vit pas. Fronçant les sourcils, elle se leva et grimpa les escaliers à toute vitesse vers leur Salle commune. Ils avaient convenu de se retrouver dans le Grand Hall, et il n'y était pas, il ne pouvait donc être que dans leurs appartements privés. Lorsqu'elle prononça le mot de passe, le tableau pivota. Elle poussa un cri d'effroi. La pièce était sens dessus-dessous, les chaises étaient tombées, certains portraits de même (et ils criaient comme des fous), quelques bibelots étaient en morceaux, par terre. Saisissant sa baguette, Hermione lança un Protego et, sur ses gardes, elle avança. Elle sursauta violemment lorsqu'elle vit Drago dans un fauteuil. La tête dans les mains, il ne semblait pas blessé. La jeune Gryffondor comprit qu'il était la cause de ce remue-ménage. L'adolescente ôta immédiatement son Protego et s'agenouilla devant son compagnon, qui ne broncha pas. Cependant, il dégageait cette aura froide et terrifiante qu'il avait au tout début de l'année. Hésitante, Hermione dit :

- Dr…Drago ?

Silence.

- Qu…qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Silence.

- Drago, réponds-moi ! Je peux peut-être t'aider !

Alors, le Serpentard ôta ses mains de son visage et la fixa d'un regard vide et glacé.

- Non. Tu ne peux rien pour moi cette fois.

Il se leva brusquement, et, furieux, il hurla :

- Personne ne peut rien pour moi !

Frissonnant, la brune se releva et le regarda, consciente qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire tant qu'il était aussi énervé.

- C'est foutu, Hermione ! Foutu ! Notre plan n'a _pas_ marché !

- De quoi est-ce que tu par…

- Il arrive, Hermione ! Ce soir ! Il sera là dans moins d'une heure !

- V…Voldemort ?

- Ne prononce pas ce nom ! hurla le Serpentard. Non, pas Lui. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pas pour habitude de se promener à Poudlard, sous le nez de Dumbledore !

_Lucius_. Ce mot traversa l'esprit d'Hermione, courant glacial dans tout son être.

- Mais…Pourquoi ? tenta-t-elle, tremblante.

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne l'as donc pas deviné ?

Le jeune homme desserra son poing droit, qui était recouvert de sang séché, et un morceau de papier tout froissé apparut dans la paume de sa main.

Hermione, hésitante devant la rage de son compagnon, prit son courage à deux mains et saisit délicatement le message :

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne comprend pas pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à l'appel. Il est furieux. Tu vas mourir. C'est ta vie contre la mienne, et la mienne ne tient déjà plus qu'à un fil._

_Tu vas mourir._

Sous le choc, Hermione lâcha le papier. « _Tu n'as pas répondu à l'appel »…_Sans la marque des Ténèbres, Drago n'avait pas su qu'il devait rejoindre le Lord. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi naïve ? Lucius venait de se faire torturer par Voldemort, et il arrivait, pour tuer son fils. Que pouvait-elle faire ?

- Tue-moi, Hermione.

La jeune fille tressaillit en entendant cette phrase, prononcée sur un ton légèrement plus doux qu'avant.

- Je préfère que ce soit toi plutôt que lui.

- Non, Drago ! Nous pouvons encore nous en sortir ! Nous pouvons nous battre !

- Pas cette fois. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres me retrouvera. Si ce n'est pas Lucius, c'est Lui qui le fera. Tue-moi.

- Je…. Je ne peux pas faire ça ! sanglota Hermione.

- Où donc est ton courage de Gryffondor ? Tue-moi, avant que je ne te force à le faire.

- Qu…quoi ?

- Je n'ai pas le courage de le faire moi-même. Mais utiliser un sortilège impardonnable ne me causera plus aucun tort et t'innocentera. Alors tue-moi, ou c'est l'Imperium qui le fera.

* * *

**Ah, je m'aime !!! ^^ lol bon qu'est-ce qui va se passer d'après vous ? Qu'est-ce qu'Hermione va faire ? **

**Qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ? **


End file.
